Abridged
by klovec
Summary: Months after graduation, Caroline struggles with Bonnie's death, Klaus's absence, and Tyler's return while a new threat rears its head.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her living room staring at the photo in the wall. Liz Forbes smiled brightly from the portrait. She had just received recognition from the State of Virginia for all her work protecting the public of Mystic Falls. Caroline felt so proud and she had taken so many pictures of her that day. Yes, her mother had neglected her parental duties many times but at least she was doing it to serve others. That doesn't mean Caroline gave her a pass but she understood and she loved her mom and knew she was loved back. Caroline had a better grasp on the gray areas of life now.

The door opens and Sheriff Forbes walks in. She sees her daughter sitting on the couch staring at the wall and smiles. Then she sees a large suitcase close by. "Are you going anywhere?" She asks with trepidation. The moment had finally come. She could see this coming a mile away.

"No mom. You are. I've arranged for you to go see your sister in Colorado for an extended vacation. Things here are going to get tricky. I need to know you'll be ok"

"I'm not going anywhere without you Caroline."

"Mom please. Yes, you are. Even if I have to compel you to do so."

Liz snapped "Caroline Forbes! Don't you dare threaten your mother again."

Caroline felt the tension every child feels when they know they've gone too far of sassy with their parent. It's a bit of fear, trepidation in the pit of her stomach. She softened.

"Mom. I need you to be safe. Things have gotten so bad here. Please do this for me. Please please" She seemed so desperate and her eyes look panicky. So Liz agreed.

"Ok sweetheart. I'll go but only if you promise not to keep anything from me. When I call you, you tell me the truth. Ok?

"I promise"

"Swear it Caroline"

Caroline exhaled deeply but she acquiesced. "I swear it."

As Liz went upstairs and got a few extra things, Caroline stayed downstairs and opened her door to Andrew. "Please take my mom's bags into the car. Thank you." She held on to the door handle already feeling so alone it was tearing through her.

"Are you sure about this Care?" She heard Bonnie's voice behind her.

She turned around to look at her friend's beautiful face and her eyes automatically filled. This never failed. Every time she was able to see Bonnie, it hit her hard. Seeing that beautiful face she had grown up with and so loved again, made her feel as if all in the world is not lost.

"Bon." She smiled. "I have to do this. My mom has to be safe."

Liz came back in the room then. "I'm ready. I'm not taking much because I'll be back soon and I'm sure you thought of and packed everything I'll need." She teased. Emotion overcame her and she rushed to hug her daughter. "I love you more than anything and anyone. Please be careful."

Caroline walked her to the car, hugged her tight again. Liz went into the back seat of the SUV. Caroline waved until the vehicle was out of sight then went inside the house.

Bonnie was still there. Caroline sat there just looking at her. "Thank you for being here. You make this all bearable."

Bonnie smile softly and sat closer to her. "What are you going to do Care?"

"I'm going after him. It's high time we face each other." Caroline said steel in her voice.

"Care, I know how you feel but you can't do this alone. You'll need help. I can help but you'll need living muscle. You should call Klaus for help."

"No!" Caroline said more forcefully than she meant to.

The word living had made Caroline wince and her heart felt squeezed. Her best friend was here but not alive. She had sacrificed herself to bring Jeremy back. Caroline had thought she was spending the summer with her mother. When Abby had come back in town looking for Bonnie after not hearing from her for a long time, Jeremy confessed to everyone what happened. It had been devastating. The hurt was too much. She couldn't turn to Elena because their relationship had never been the same after she turned the switch back. Too much had happened and had been said. Because both were so lost, she had bonded with Abby. One day the idea that the witches in New Orleans could help them contact Bonnie had come up. Both had traveled there to ask Klaus for help. That had been the final nail in the coffin. It had set off the chain of events that brought her to this moment.

"I can't do it Bonnie. It's not fair to anyone involved. And I'm not ready to deal with him and his methods of fixing it up. I need to do this on my own." Caroline told her as she unconsciously played with her necklace.

Bonnie understood "I can help a little."

"No, Bon. I don't want the spirits to do to you what they did to Miss Sheila. Being able to see you and talk to you means the world to me. Please don't do anything that could take you away." Caroline pleaded

"It's ok Care. If I'm prudent it will be ok. Now let's go to my house. I need you to get some things for me. "Bonnie started walking giving Caroline no choice but to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

On the road, Liz Forbes was nervous. She took out her phone and went through her list of contacts. She found the name she needed and selected it but did not press to call. She stared at it while her mind raced with thoughts.

Caroline was scared. She had never seen her so nervous. She had gone so far as to threaten to compel Liz. That alone had Liz backing away and agreeing to leave. Caroline hated compulsion. Liz had a feeling she had been compelled before but did not know how or by who. The fact that Caroline had used that showed her mother the kind of desperate state her daughter was in. This was just the latest part of a long saga.

For the past two years she had watched her daughter struggle. Since her fateful transformation Caroline had matured and become a confident young woman. That paired with how caring, loving, smart, and beautiful she was made her into a force to reckon with. As her mom she had seen how much she loved Tyler and how she missed him when he had been forced out of town.

She wouldn't let Caroline know that she heard as she left message after message she left for Tyler and how sad she was when she was alone in the house. She had also observed other changes in Caroline as well. Like how often she was out. Especially Liz had been shocked when she found out Caroline was hanging out with the last person she would have thought Caroline would hang around with, Klaus Mikaelson. Liz did not know what to make of that. The man had been the bane on the existence of most people around her. He had taken Jenna Sommers and had terrorized Elena. He had even killed her friend Carol. She just couldn't understand why Caroline would hang around him after on top of everything he ran Tyler out of town.

One day she sought out Damon. He was the only one in the group she could safely speak to and who would give her an honest answer. What Damon had to say shocked her to the core. He told her how Klaus rushed to Caroline's help when she needed him including graduation day when he beheaded a witch for her. Then he had made her angry when he explained how Caroline had been used as bait for Klaus or even to extract favors from him. According to him the original was _obsessed_ with her daughter. Liz was unearthed by all of it.

She remembered when Klaus came to her house on Caroline's birthday and saved her life. She had walked in the room and seen as he watched her. Caroline had fallen asleep and it seems like he tucked her in. There was a confused look on his face then he politely said goodbye to her and left.

She had seen the changes in her daughter too. She was lively. She was angry at times. She argued with him over the phone and looked exasperated when he texted or called but soon she would leave the house to go see him.

Then she graduated and Tyler had come back into town. Caroline started college but every night as they talk Liz would hear a strain in her daughter's voice. Once a week she would go to have dinner with her daughter and it would be great until Tyler's name came up. Then the same light would come over her eyes. She would try to pretend for her mother's sake but Liz brought her as a baby into the world and she knew her more than she knew herself. She would ask but Caroline would try to brush it off. Then the text messages would start and she would look annoyed and tired. This happened every time.

When Caroline was on a school break, she could hear arguments or her daughter would come home upset. Liz tried to stay out of it as much as possible but at times she couldn't take it and spoke her mind. Then, 3 months ago Caroline had gone on that trip with Abby Bennett. Things took a turn for the worse. She didn't think Caroline would have dealt with this for so long.

"We're here Sheriff. I'm going to unload your bag and help you inside." Andrew brought her out of her memories.

She walked to through the airport lobby and checked in. Her flight was on time. She was doing things mindlessly because she couldn't stop thinking of Caroline. She needed to help her. She was mindlessly scared of what Caroline was going to go through. And she knew there was only one person who could do what she couldn't, protect Caroline

**Graduation Night (**_**flashback**_**)**

Liz Forbes bad had been waiting for Caroline to take her to dinner along with the family members who had come to be with her on her big day. She had left them at the restaurant and decided to come for her. She pulled her car next to a black SUV and parked in the school parking lot. Caroline had told her she would return her cap and gown and then head to the restaurant. Soon she saw Caroline walk out but she wasn't alone. She walked arm on arm with Klaus. Klaus had left town or so Liz thought. They were smiling but even from afar Liz could tell there was sadness to Caroline's smile. They walked to Caroline's car and before getting in she embraced him tightly then turned and kissed his cheek softly, looked in his eyes, then got in and drove away. Too quickly Liz thought.

He stayed behind just looking as she drove away. His shoulders slumped a bit and his eyes looked distant and pained. Liz reached for her door handle and as the door opened, there he was. Standing right in front of her. He looked at her intently. Those eyes planted fear into people's hearts. She was sure that was the last thing many saw before they died. But for some reason she wasn't afraid. She had just seen him pining away for her daughter and his eyes were still misty.

"I'm leaving tonight Sheriff. I will be in New Orleans. If she needs me, please call me. I will come. The same goes for you. If you ever need me, I'll come."

"You love her." Liz heard herself say but even to her that sounded so ludicrous, amazingly so.

"Yes." He took her phone from her hand and entered his number. "Don't forget. Please."

He handed her the phone. "I'm not a good man but she will always come first to me." He was gone in blur. Leaving Liz Forbes staring into nothing.

**Present day**

They began to call her flight to board. Before she got on line, Liz made up her mind. She hit call and he answered on the first ring.

"She needs you."

On the other line Klaus saw her name on his phone and grabbed his jacket, He answered her.

"I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3 - 1 of 2

**_Before I begin this chapter, I think I need to explain that I'm a back and forth in time person when it comes to my writing. I like to flashback and come back to the present and flashback when necessary. I hope that doesn't annoy you guys. I apologize if it causes inconveniences. _**

**_Also, I've divided chapter 3 into two parts. It was really long. _**

**_I hope you all like it. _**

**Klovec**

Caroline watched as Bonnie moved around the room.

They've been at Bonnie's house for a couple of hours. Caroline looked around as Bonnie would tell her what she needed to find and where. She opened the Grimoire and as Bonnie read the spell she needed, Caroline watched her.

"Stop staring at me. You're making me self-conscious."

"Sorry Bon. Seeing you is still so...I can't explain it. It also keeps me from thinking about this mess that is my life." Caroline said looking at her hands.

"I know Care. He's blinded by his hatred." Her eyes rich with emotion.

"He threatened my mom Bon."

"I know. I know. If I had not seen it myself, I would not believe things have gone this way"

Klaus let Tyler come back into town on the day of graduation. Caroline kept calling his phone to tell him. It took him forever to answer but he finally answered it and came back. The first days were good but soon after he started questioning why Klaus allowed him back. At the beginning she explained that Klaus had business away in New Orleans and that as a graduation gift to her, he granted Tyler his freedom. Soon that wasn't enough. He kept saying it didn't make sense. Klaus didn't give up on things just like that. He chased Katherine for centuries out of vengeance.

Caroline couldn't blame him for not believing it. Part of her suspected this was part of a Machiavellian plan. However, there comes a point when you have to move on. She became tired of explaining herself. Every day was the same argument. Sometimes he would disappear for days then come back and things were well but if Caroline didn't pick up the phone or answer fast enough, he questioned where and with who she was. Their relationship deteriorated rapidly and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Things took the ultimate turn when Abby Bennett came back to town and they all found out about Bonnie. She came to Forbes' home and they went together to look for Jeremy. After Jeremy's explanation, Caroline had gone insane. She was calling Tyler in a hysterical state and no answer. She didn't even dwell on him because she had lost her best friend and she couldn't see past that.

When Abby came to her and told her about the contact spell, she knew they had to make it happen. When she told Caroline they needed to travel to New Orleans, she was apprehensive, scared, excited at the same time. She decided to go with Abby. Tyler was not anywhere to be found. So she left without telling him. She told Abby they would not call Klaus unless they had to. With what little she knew about the situation, Abby knew he would find them.

**3 Months before**

Caroline and Abby had arrived in New Orleans that morning. They immediately went looking for a friend of Abby's that lived near the French Quarters. Very quickly they realized it would be impossible for them to do this alone. No one seemed to know where her friend was. People were acting dodgy when they asked questions. They acted like they had no clue who Abby's friend was when she was pretty well known. Some people straight out refused to talk to them.

"What do we do now?" Caroline asked irked by not getting anywhere. But she knew. Abby gave Caroline a knowing look. Caroline sighed and took out her phone. She hit the speed dial number and his name appeared on the screen and it was as if she summoned him. Before she could hit call, she heard his voice.

"Looking for me?"

She breathed and turned slowly trying to control the jump in her pulse. Then she came face to face with him and everything went to hell inside of her. His face was more beautiful than she could remember. There was something so perfect so manly and yet that boyish smile. Her feet had a mind of their own as they walked up to him she stopped at arm's length. His smile faded and she felt the invasion of his gaze. Neither said a thing, just stared into each other's eyes.

"Caroline, I'll go do that thing told you about. Call me when you find something." Abby said vaguely as she left. She knew Klaus would help them get what they needed quickly but she didn't want to stay around to witness this reunion. The last thing she needed to see was Liz Forbes' daughter looking at a man that way. She held the girl when she was just born. Nope, she wasn't going to be around for this.

Caroline and Klaus barely acknowledged it. He looks around as he reaches for her arm. "What are you doing here Caroline?" He asks as they start walking.

"Abby and I are looking to make contact with Bonnie. There is powerful magic here and Abby heard of a witch that can do a spell to allow us to contact her regularly and see her."

He had been angry earlier when his workers reported that Caroline was in town but she had not called him. Then they mentioned she wasn't alone but with a Bennett that wasn't a witch. He knew it would be Abby. He also figured what this would be about.

"Caroline. She's gone love." He said with compassionate eyes.

She looked at him and in her eyes everything showed. She wasn't over Bonnie, the heartbreak. He would never forget the night Caroline called him after finding out about Bonnie's death. He had almost gone back to Mystic Falls that night but she asked him not to. Because of Tyler. Everything was because of Tyler. Of course, the young Brutus was nowhere to be found at the time.

It had been one of the worst nights of his life. She had been crying so much and sounded so broken. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better except talk to her. They had talked all night. First on the phone, then switched to Skype. Later on she laughed at how ludicrous that was. Klaus Mikaelson, most powerful creature in the planet, Skyping like a regular Joe. But what she couldn't forget was the tenderness in his words. He had been sweet and had listened without interrupting her when she reminisced about growing up with Bonnie and laughing with her. He asked the right questions and even had offered very nice words about Bonnie. Well what he knew of her. He had been patient when she went from laughing to crying to laughing again only to end up sobbing.

At the end of the night she had been so spent. He watched her till she fell asleep and her laptop went to sleep taking her image away. The burn of her grief and heartache ate at him. The next day he had called her to make sure she was ok and had text her often.

He would make sure she didn't have another night like that. If she wanted to talk to her dead friend, he would make that happen for her. He would find the witch and she would do the spell.

He smiled and said "Let me make some phone calls." She smiled so brightly at him he felt a pang in his soul.

They went into a restaurant and while he made calls, Caroline was also remembering the effect that night had on her. Ever since that day she had not been able to shake him. He had been on her mind constantly before but since that night it was like it was cemented, consecrated, etched in her heart. Though she knew she shouldn't she answered his calls and text messages daily. Now here she was in his city looking for his help. Maybe it was the promise he made on graduation night and distance didn't seem to moving him away from it.

"Ok now we wait." His words brought her out of reverie. He asked for a table in the courtyard and for no one other than their waiter to bother them. He wanted them to have privacy.

She was surprised to see a bottle of bourbon and two glasses had already been served. He sat across from her his eyes never leaving her face. "How are things in Mystic Falls?" He meant Tyler

"Mystic Falls is the same as always. I'll rather not talk about it." She meant Tyler.

He raised an eyebrow. She decided to turn the tables.

"When are we going to talk about Hayley?" And she had the pleasure to see the complete look of shock in his eyes.

She caught him by surprise. Actually, she caught herself by surprise as well. Why would she ask him that straight out? It was something Tyler had shouted at her in anger. He yelled that Klaus had something going on with Hayley and about them having babies. He had been drunk so she had ignored the stupid baby comment. It was nonsense. But the other part was something different. She had no doubts Hayley had been there with him. It bugged, annoyed, tormented her to think that Klaus and that...ugh. She seethed for days not returning Klaus' calls or texts and yet here she was. And here he was. She watched him swallow and compose himself. It was amazing to watch the regal way in which he postured himself to answer. THIS will be good.

He began casually "It was nothing or at least it was meant as nothing. It had been a while since I had intercourse. As a vampire, Caroline, I'm sure you know about the heightened urges." His voice almost a whisper and his eyes lowered at the end as he finished the sentence. It made her skin feel like it was on fire. She felt like pouring her drink down her shirt. How does he do that? .

"Then nature decided to play a nasty trick on me. Now I need to wait for the kid to the born so I can be rid of her. She wants nothing to do with it." He had dreaded this moment, telling Caroline about Hayley and the baby. He kept telling himself how silly it was since they were not in a relationship. She was with Tyler after all. She wouldn't be angry. Now he was relieved to see she was talking this well.

Caroline had been a little distracted from the minute she had uttered that bitch's name that she only half heard what he said. She was so angry at the fact that he slept with her out of all people. Then something about a kid and the whole conversation penetrated through her thoughts

"Wait...what? What the fuck? The part is true too? Seriously?" she rapidly fired the questions not giving him time to answer while confusion was slowly been erased by anger.

That was the most absurd thing she had heard in her life. Vampires having babies? Was this Twilight?

"Caroline, nature has loopholes and unfortunately this was one of them but it doesn't change anything. I still care nothing for the girl. She was just a one night stand fueled by alcohol and I was feeling rejected by you..."

He stopped mid-sentence as she reached back and slapped him hard. Shocking him in place.

"Don't you make me a part of this. This is disgusting. You're disgusting. I can't believe you would do this to me." She threw her drink at him and before he could react she flipped the table sending everything on it flying.

He was startled by her reaction. More like dumbfounded. He tried to touch her to calm her down and she in full vampire force pushed him causing him to land on the corner. He had not been expecting that either. He reacted out of instinct first leaping on her and pushing her to the wall. Her vampire face emerged and her fangs dropped. She was ready for war. She pushed him back and punched him the stomach. He grabbed her tight and she struggled against him. Both fell to the floor.

All he wanted to do was subdue her but the animal in him was the first to react to her. His eyes yellow and predatory on her but she wouldn't back down. He growled at her while holding her in place. Even in her anger she wasn't stupid. He was stronger. She began to breathe to calm herself down. He took advantage and tried again "Caroline."

"Let go of me." She said so firmly he obeyed immediately.

He stepped back. She turned away from him and walked out.

He stood alone in the courtyard still in a state of unbelief and cursing himself for being so stupid.

Caroline had walked for a long time without a destination. Just walked while muttering to herself about stupid hybrids. She found herself on Bourbon St at a bar. She ordered Absinthe. She had never tried it before. It felt good. She looked around the bar. The people were happy and joyful. They sang along to the music coming from the speakers and some were dancing. They talked animated with each other and there was laughter.

She wanted to eat them all. Well, drink them really. She felt like she could wipe out of the bar and had the blood feast of her life in under 30 minutes. She was thirsty and the alcohol wasn't doing much for her.

Enter douche guy. He walked up to her and straight up put his hand on her thigh. She looked at it and then back at him, no emotions on display. He must have taken that as an encouragement. Drunks have no awareness. He brought his face close to her and as he was about to speak, she grabbed one side of his neck while sinking her fangs to the other side. To the people in the bar it looked like the dude was about to get lucky. Far from it. Douchy was tasty and made her feel a little better. When she was done, he had passed out. She made his body slump over the bar. That's when she saw him standing at the door watching her. She rolled her eyes and went back to drinking her Absinthe, ignoring him. Suddenly she was thirsty for more blood.

He took the seat on the other side of douchy.

"Don't ever walk away from me in this city and go around on your own and by yourself." He whispered through his teeth. If they could break from grinding, he would be toothless.

She turned to him and gave him a bright smile full of all the malice she felt.

"Now you're going to be my daddy too? Don't you have enough kids already? Or are you trying to get practice with me?"

"Caroline..." he warned.

"Ooh I'm trouble! You really got that fatherly tone down and ready to go."

He grabbed her hard by the wrist and sped them both outside.

"You're acting like a child." He said angrily

"A child? I'm not...well, maybe it's the daddy instinct that makes you see me that way." She retorted nastily.

"You're trying my patience. Why are you so angry about this? I told you she means nothing."

He was right. It took the air out of her anger and she was quiet for bit.

"You're having a baby with her. You slept with her. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about that." Caroline finally said honestly.

"And you're with Tyler. You never wasted a minute to remind me that you love him and you wanted to be with him. I opened my heart to you and showed him mercy. I told you I did it for you and you didn't seem to react to it. It was a stupid moment." Klaus said softly "with the wolf girl"

Caroline said nothing.

"I shouldn't be explaining this to you. I shouldn't have to. The fact that I am should tell you something. The fact that you are sitting here listening and acting like you deserve an explanation, should tell you something. You didn't react like this when you thought Tyler had cheated on you with Hayley. But you rage, slap, throw a drink at me, destroy a courtyard and attack me. Ask yourself why that is."

She didn't know what to say. She was about to open her mouth then closed it. He spoke instead.

"The witch's name is Malvina. She's also a necromancer. She has the spell you're looking for. Come on I'll walk you. Abby is waiting for you. Don't knock on the door. You have to wait till she comes out to get you."

They walked in silence. Abby was in front waiting. Caroline walked up to her. He was two steps behind. She turned around to thank him only to realize he was gone. When she turned to look back at Abby, her eyes were sad and confused.

In that moment, Abby remembered little Caroline playing with Bonnie. She remembered their special bond. Caroline had told her that her relationship with Elena had been ruptured. Abby also remembered the time when Caroline helped her out. When she was turned and Caroline helped her get through the first couple of days. She was also there for Bonnie when Abby bailed on her again.

"Tell me what happened." And she did. Maybe it was because the woman looked so much like her daughter or because she couldn't hold it anymore. She told Abby what happened.

Abby listened at her eyes widened at the description of what happened today. Then slowly she smiled

"What?" said Caroline puzzled by the smile

"Klaus is a legend all over the world. He's so menacing that the whole vampire population and most supernatural creatures are afraid of him. Yet, you beat him like a jealous wife even though you're not even his girlfriend. And he still found the witch for you and left about 5 men scattered around to protect you. Whatever it is you did when you met him, we should bottle that up and sell it."

Despite herself, it made Caroline smiled. But it faded as the door opened. A tall beautiful woman looked came out and told them to come in. She was simply gorgeous., dark rich cacao skin and beautiful curly hair. Her eyes were like honey. She led them into a sun room in the back without saying another word until they got there. It was beautifully kept. There were plants and it was open so the moonlight could come in. She stood in front of them.

"Caroline, Abby, I'm Malvina. You don't need to say anything. I know why you're here" She lit a cigar and puffed the smoke around them. Then she handed them bracelets made out of Lapis. Abby put her son and Caroline followed suit.

"I'm going to take some of your blood and bound the spell. Give me your hands." They both did and she cut through. She began to chant. A few minutes passed and suddenly she pronounced, "It is done."

"Both of you can go home. You won't see her here tonight. It is not safe. Don't tell anyone about this. We are not supposed to be practicing magic without Marcel's permission. But in 24 hours, Bonnie will find you wherever you are."

"Thank you." Abby said and nodded to Caroline. Before they could leave, Malvina stepped up and put both her hands on Caroline's face.

"The beauty that stole the beast's heart" Then she said something in another language and nodded to Abby then let Caroline go.

Both she and Abby said thanks again and proceeded to walk out into the street.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. Whoever tries to hurt you is better off dead." Abby answered her as they walked. "Caroline we should leave soon. I'm going to say goodbye to my friends, you should go do the same."

She had time to calm down and rational Caroline was back.

"Abby...I didn't act in the most mature way and this is convoluted. Even if he wanted to talk to me I don't know where to find him."

Abby smiled and embraced Caroline. Because she was so young and still a bit naïve but mostly so she could whisper in her ear "He apologized for something he shouldn't be apologizing to you for and made sure you got what we came for. Not only did he walk you to the place where he arranged for you to get it, he doesn't trust others alone to protect you. I say, you should be writing advice books on how to get your way with a man. I'll see you at the airport in 4 hours." She smiled at Caroline and was gone.

Caroline pondered what she said. What did she mean by not trusting others alone to protect her? Then she knew, sensed him. He was at the end of the street. He stood there not moving. Her actions were heavy on her shoulders but she began to walk to him anyway. His face remained impassive and emotionless. She wasn't used to that from him. When she was directly in front of him and he still didn't change, she knew this would be all on her. She would have to make this right all on her own.


	4. Chapter 3 - 2 of 2

**_Thanks so much for reading. I was surprised when my inbox was informing me of the reviews and favorites. You guys are great. Here is my conclusion to chapter 3. I hope you like it._**

* * *

"I'm sorry Klaus."

A few seconds pass and his eyes widen in reaction. He opens his mouth then closes it.

"What?" she asks

"I was not expecting that. You have never apologized before."

That comment made her feel even worse.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. You're right. I had no right. You can...with whoever you want to. You're a free man and even if it's with that were-slut Hayley. I'm sorry."

He couldn't help it. He had to smile. Her rambling was too precious. "Okay. Apology accepted"

"Just like that." she said baffled.

"I wasn't angry at your tirade sweetheart. My anger has more to do with you not admitting what's behind it." Silently, he was pleased. She failed to realize it was jealousy scene she put on display. "Also, I didn't like all those daddy comments. Completely uncalled for."

She looked ashamed. He took pity on her and took her hand. He guided her inside a building and upstairs to the roof, they jumped through a few roofs before they stopped at one, went inside and downstairs to an office.

She saw the big chair and the massive desk and the painting of a woman's silhouette on the wall. The painting seemed so familiar to her. The woman was sitting with her long legs stretched in front of her. On the foot the woman had a bird's tattoo. It was her silhouette. All of a sudden she understood. It's embarrassing and flattering. "Your office?" He nodded and she started laughing. "You're a business man now?"

"I have many talents Caroline." He said with a side smile, his eyes full of meaning. He opened a door leading to a balcony looking over Bourbon St.

They stepped out into it. She watched the people and it made her smile. What she had seen of this city was amazing and so different from Mystic Falls. Everything was so festive here, so blatant. She turned to him and found him watching her. She continues smiling but her lashes unconsciously lowered. Both looked away.

"So you're going to be a dad. What does that feel like?" She asked honestly

Whenever Elijah or Rebekah mentioned the child, he would tense up and become annoyed. Caroline asked him a question this time without anger or malice and he found himself wanting to talk about it.

"It's odd. I never thought I would have a child. Not even as a human. As you know my relationship with Mikael was never good. He wasn't much of a father figure. He was..?

"A first class asshole?" She finished

He smiled that big beautiful boy/dark angel smile of his and she felt like something dislocated in her brain.

"Anyway I don't know what kind of father I'll make. I do know that my child will have me there to protect him; He will not know rejection from me despite what my feelings about his mother are.

She looked down at the reference to the child's mother and whispered "You'll be connected to her for life."

"No, she'll be like a partner in this venture. An associate. The only woman I intent to be connected for life is you Caroline." She looked up expecting to find him close by. That's how deeply she felt his words but he was leaning on the railing looking at her.

"Klaus..." she began

"I know... Tyler." He said

"Why?" She asked

He gave her a questioning look

"Why do you say those things?

"Because I mean it. In over a thousand years, I never really cared about another woman and you changed that the night I gave you my blood in your bedroom. Before that, I was intrigued at the party I threw at Tyler's house when I saw you even before that day at the gym when I turned Tyler. You looked at me like you wanted to kill me for doing that to him. I was so jealous of him. No one has ever fought for me like that. Not that I've deserved it."

She stood there not knowing what to say. He continued

"Then, the words you said to me at the ball, being afraid to love because I'm afraid I won't be loved in return, sealed my fate with you. Ever since then everything I've learned about you makes me want you more. It tells me the wait will be worth it even if it's a thousand more years. That's why I wait because when I finally have you, it will be for life because I'll never let you go."

In the end she was the one to take the step. His words were like magnets and she couldn't hold herself back. She walked to him, grabbed his face in hands and crushed her lips to his. He readily responded and she opened her mouth to invite him in, and he sensually barged in. One second they were standing in the balcony kissing madly, the next they were inside the office with her leaning against the desk with all of her pressed against her.

Someone knocked on the door and they sprang apart. "Go away" He screamed. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed deeply.

"Caroline, maybe..." Her hands reached up and settled on his shoulders then slid down his chest and around his back to pull him closer. This was her choice. This is what she wanted. She slid her hands under his Henley and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest and moved closer to kiss it. Lightning illuminated the sky and thunder rang out. He said "Figures, the world ends now." As he spoke torrential rain began to fall. That made her laugh but she stood up straight in front of him and brought his hand to her breasts. He growled.

She moved her head to kiss his neck and near his ear she whispered "Not even the end of the world will stop this moment."

He pulled her shirt above her head. The sight of her breast in the lacy bra brought an urgency to mind and he grabbed her to him and lifted her to his desk. He reached under her skirt and pulled out her underwear. His fingers found her as his lips placed kisses all over her chest and neck. Her hands pulled his hair. He unbuttoned his pants as their lips locked and when he entered her, she moved her face to his neck and sank her fangs into it. It pushed him over and he moved faster and faster. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and sank his own fangs on her shoulder. They moaned into each other's body as they found their release.

They stood leaning against the desk enrapt in each other. He pulled back to look at her face and she gave him a shy smile. He brushed his lips to hers. "Caroline…"

"Don't. I have to go soon and now I just want to touch you, feel you."

"Ok let's stay here in this moment for now. Let's call a moratorium on that talk..." He said and frowned.

She smiled at him and kissed him. His hands caressed her legs and she felt the hunger building up again.

"Do you know how many nights I've woken up from this dream?" he said caressing her back

"How do I compare to dream Caroline?

"She's hotter but you feel better." She pinched his butt and nipped at his lips. He thrust his hips forward making her gasp out loud.

2 hours later he dropped her off at the airport. Before getting out of the car, he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a long chain with a red stone in the shape of a heart. It was a crystal but she never saw something like it. He placed it around her neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" And for some reason that made her feel like crying.

"Promise me you'll always wear it. If anyone asks tell them it's how you stay in touch with Bonnie." They both knew he meant Tyler. He grabbed her chin in his hand "Caroline, this is important."

"Ok, I promise." He kissed her. It was a deep kiss, full of emotions neither wanted to talk about. It was full of a pain they both felt. He moved his lips from her lips to hear ear and whispered something. She drew back and looked at him surprised then nodded.

He climbed out the car and helped her out. Another car pulled in just then. Abby climbed out through the passenger door and a young woman came out of the driver's side. Caroline felt Klaus tense beside her.

"Caroline" Abby said coming closer with her friend. "This is my friend Sophie. Sophie this is Caroline. She is Bonnie's best friend."

"Hello Caroline" Then turned to him and said "Klaus." She nodded in his direction before looking at Caroline with interest.

Klaus gave her a look would have most people running and she excused herself and left. He turned back to Caroline.

He took Caroline's hand and looked in her eyes. He motioned for her to go in. She and Abby walked into the airport. Caroline didn't dare look back. She couldn't.

In the plane, Abby reached her arm to touch Caroline's. She had been quiet and lost in her thoughts. Something had changed. She had seen the necklace but didn't comment on it. Now for some reason she felt like saying "He takes no chances with your safety."

Caroline nodded. She forced herself to sleep. She knew the hell that waited for her back home. She felt she had just closed her eyes when the flight attendant reported they were flying over Mystic Falls.

As their plane began its decent into Mystic Falls' airport, Abby turned to Caroline and said "I'm going to be leaving right after we land. I didn't know how to be a good mother to Bonnie. I loved her and being around you reminds me of her. I want to stay in touch with you, if that's ok?"

Caroline smiled and said yes. The back of her throat burned with threatening tears.

* * *

_**I want to thank you all again for reading. I am planning to make this about Care/Bon as the secondary story to Klaroline. I feel the show has not given that friendship the necessary time.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok, my people. Let me start by screaming "THANK YOU for reading." Thank you for all your comments. I know some of you don't like that Hayley is having a baby. I'm trying to follow the logical canon order at least, bending it to my will of course. The next chapter will be from Klaus' point of view mostly. **_

_** Anyway, here's chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Klovec**_

* * *

Caroline arrived home from the airport. Her mother had picked her up and dropped her off at home. She still had some hours until the 24 were up. She couldn't wait. She just wanted to see Bonnie. She went upstairs to her bedroom, took off her clothes and laid flat on her back staring at the ceiling. She was glad her mom had to work. She needed time to process everything that just happened. What did it mean? She also didn't want to talk about the trip with anyone just yet. Discussing the trip would pose a big problem for her. How do you go about doing that without mentioning him? How could she mention them?

Her world had changed from yesterday to today. Everything was implied though not much had been said. The emotional was a huge gray while the physical was in a deep red zone.

She still could see his eyes, hear his voice, and feel his mouth. Her body was screaming from withdrawal. They decided to honor their moratorium both had called so there wasn't much talking. They had been together 3 times. The first one was driven by his declaration of forever. The second one had been quick, wild, acrobatic, tearing into each other. The last one had been slowly, with feeling. At the end, tears had rolled because as he pounded into her, he had roughly and forcefully said. "You're. mine" while piercing her with his eyes. Even though she was going back to the small town, she belonged to him in every way. She wasn't to forget that.

As she climaxed, he didn't pledge his love, just added that he would tear out the beating heart of whoever touched her. As she fell back, he collapsed on top of her. An orb from her earring broke free and fell silently in her hair then rolled when she moved her head. Neither of them noticed. She stared into his office ceiling, much like she was doing in her bed at home now. She couldn't help but appreciate the irony. She had been deliciously trapped under his body at that point but she had been trapped under the weight of his soul from day one and ever since.

She can still smell him on her body.

In the midst of her remembrance, her hands slink up to her chest and she finds the pendant. She closed her fingers around it and brought it to her lips. She traced them with it and electricity shoots all through body as if it was his fingers. She feels her vampire face emerge and her fangs drop and her eyes change from sky blue to blood red. She runs the pendant down her chin, and then her neck and back to its position by hear heart. She can clearly see his hands gliding up and her torso arches in response while her head hangs back. And she's lost in the turquoise of his eyes.

The phone rings and she jerks into a sitting position. She had dozed off and been dreaming. She picks up the phone and look at her screen. Time was up.

"Hi Tyler" she answers as she strains to hear him over the beating of her heart.

It's dark outside.

"Caroline! I want to have dinner with my girl. Meet me at The Grille in an hour." He said sounding casual.

"Ok. I'll see you there."

She hangs up but stares at the screen. This is not something she wants to do. When phone rings again in her hand, she jumps.

Fuck.

Klaus.

She picks up because if she doesn't he will call again.

"Hi"

"Hello. How are you love?" That's all he has to say for her to smile.

"I don't know. A little groggy. I fell asleep after getting here." Then because she lost her fucking mind she adds "I dreamt about you."

She hears his breath catch and knows his smiling. "Will this be our first phone sex? What are you wearing?"

She feels the heat creeping up everywhere. "Did you hear that on TV or something?" Surely Klaus is not one for phone sex.

"I'm quite inventive on my own. I'll have to take a trip there to show you. Are you going to tell me what you're wearing?"

Oh God she thought. "Uh...we are so not doing this right now"

"Later then? After your meeting with Tyler." And just like that, he becomes the typical man.

"Asshole" she says

"It's ok love. I'm not angry. You can see him and meet him. But in the interest of the young pup keeping his heart where it's at, make sure he does not touch" He says.

"Ugh. I do not have time for your macho shit." She said balling her hands into fists.

"Nothing macho about it, love. Call me tonight when you get back home."

She wanted to scream. "What makes you think I'll call you?" She will.

"How can we have phone sex if you don't call me?

She gasped "I'm hanging up."

"Before you do, use vinegar in the shower before you go meet him. He's a wolf after all. He'll smell another one on you. Speaking of, I hope you're enjoying that as much as I am. I'm still savoring."

Arrogant ass.

"Goodbye"

"Talk to you tonight Caroline." ARG! She falls back in the bed screaming in frustration.

She gets up minutes later and runs downstairs to get vinegar. She goes to the bathroom and mixes it with her shampoo and body wash. She lathers with vinegar a couple of times then a regular lather and she's done. She sprays perfume and applies lotion. She chooses jeans, a loose top and knee high boots. She leaves her house when she's done.

* * *

It takes her only a few minutes to get to The Grille. She pauses outside, inhales deeply and walks in. She sees him at a table drink in hand. She could tell he's had more than a couple. She begins walking over to him. Damon and Elena are there. She waves at them but keeps walking. Someone else caught her attention. There was a young guy sitting close to them. Where has she seen him before?

She crosses paths with Matt and gives him a hug. His eyes dart to Tyler and back to her. Tyler is watching them. Matt looks down. God this is pitiful. Before she could move she sees another guy that looks familiar and it hits her. She has seen him before too. She figures out where.

Seriously? Damn his Original control freak ass. But she doesn't let her frustration show. She has another hybrid worry coming up.

When she is close to the table Tyler looks her up and down in such a petulant way that she feels the muscles in her spine stiffen. She doesn't sit. He takes his sweet time standing up and when he walks around to hug her, he never puts the drink down. She wants to slap the taste of the drink out of his mouth. But she lets him hug her and cringes as she feels him sniff deeply. As if she was a bitch in heat. But she's learned. She takes it in stride and controls the flinch. This is why she feels no guilt. He's pathetic and she hates his guts because he's put her through hell over his own insecurities. Before she would have felt guilty though she had done nothing and now that she finally had, she wasn't going to fall for this anymore. He killed all of that.

He pulls back, eyes narrowed as he examines her. She sits down while looking at him as if she had nothing to hide.

"How was your trip? Or should I ask how the original asshole is instead?" Isn't it funny that less than an hour ago, she had called him that herself?

"The trip was well. We got the spell done. Now we just wait."

He laughs. It's derisive and ugly.

"I'm sure. I can attest how well you get it done." She resists the urge to slap him as he drags the word sure. He continued "I see you leave town without caring what I think."

"I called and you didn't answer."

"You didn't try hard enough. Imagine my surprise when I came back into town only to find that you had gone to visit your other boyfriend."

"I went to get a contact spell with Bonnie's mom." But his arrow finds a target. Guilt hits her straight on. She shakes it.

"Bonnie, huh? Shame on you. You would use any excuse to be around him Caro. The rumors are all over town of how much you were around him while I was gone."

Caroline looks at him and it's like she's seeing him for the first time. There is no graceful way out of this. The last few months she had trying to be kind. He lost his mom and their relationship was a failure. You can't base a relationship on pity or guilt; she had to cut this at the root.

"Tyler, I think we need to end this. I can't do this with you anymore." She heard herself say and for the first time since the day he came back into town she exhaled. It was finally said.

"What?" he says as if he had forgotten she was there.

"It's over. You don't trust me. I don't even think you love me anymore. All we do is hurt each other. You hurt me with your constant accusations and the way you treat me. It's almost abusive. I hurt you because I can't reassure you anymore. I can't love you the way you want anymore. What's less, I don't think I want to." A tear escapes her eyes.

He recovers from the shock and laughs

"You're crying. Really Care? Tears? You're dumping me for the man that killed my mother. The asshole that ran me out of town so he could have his way with you. You've been fucking him from day one. Fine. It's over. Have it your way. But know this, you're going to pay. He's going to pay." She resented him right now but she didn't want him to die because of her.

"Tyler..." He cut her off

"It's fine Care. I love you but I'm not going to die without you. I got a party to go to. I'll find ways to console myself." He got up and left her at the table.

She composed herself at the table. She couldn't let Klaus' men see her upset. She got up and left the restaurant. She got in her car and drove home. She went upstairs to her room and collapsed in tears. She sobbed loud angry tears. For two years she had fought for her relationship with Tyler. Now it was over in the nastiest of ways. She never wanted it to end like this. She cried for what seem like forever then suddenly she felt it. Someone was in the room with her. Using her vampire speed she was up and in fighting stance. But as she saw who it was, she collapsed to her knees and new tears began to flow again.

"Bonnie" she whispered.

* * *

Her beautiful, amazing best friend was there, standing at the foot of her bed. Tears were also rolling Bonnie's cheeks. She came close and reached out and Caroline reached back but they couldn't touch. Neither could speak and when they did they kept clashing the same words.

"I'm ok" both said at the same time.

There was so much pain and joy at the same time.

"Bonnie, I've missed you so much. I can't believe you are really here."

"I've been trying to reach out to you. I was with you when you found out." Bonnie said her voice breaking. "I was here." Both girls began to cry again.

"I wish I could hug you Bon."

"Me too. I've been watching you. Thank you for being there for my mom. Thank you for loving me. Watching you cry has been so heart breaking. You never gave up." Bonnie begins to tell Caroline about everything she's seen and heard.

They switch from laughter to tears at times. Bonnie has been through so much and seen so much. She tells Caroline that she's seen the deterioration of her relationship with Tyler. Caroline looks to the floor.

Then Bonnie smiles slyly "You and Klaus, huh?"

Caroline's head comes up and she rolls her eyes. "I'm so pissed at him right now."

"Pissed enough to pass on the phone sex tonight?" Bonnie smirks

"Bon!"

And like the teenagers they once were, both girls collapsed on the bed giggling, and squealing.

"I used to hate him so much for all the things he did but watching him with you Care...The way he's been there for you since you found out about me. How he protects you. Plus knowing about his life and Mikael, I don't hate him as much. Don't ever tell him how I said that." Bonnie said making Caroline smile.

"Have you checked on Elena?" Caroline asked

"She's happy with Damon. I've checked on her and Jeremy at times. Not so much. There's not really a pull on Elena's part..." Bonnie trails off

"I don't speak to them as much as I used to either. I call Damon about once a week to talk about Stefan. He's as worried as I am with how he's taking this breakup" Caroline said sadly.

"I haven't checked on him. There's a pull when you're on the other side. I've felt that mostly from you and mom. I asked Jeremy to let me go. I just wanted him to have his life back. I felt I failed him the first time." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry" and she instinctively reached for Bonnie's hand forgetting they couldn't touch.

Bonnie smiled

"What else do you do over there? On the other side that is. Then her eyes widen and her breath stops "You're not alone there, are you?" She can't fathom the thought of her best friend being alone. She remembered Jeremy had told them about Anna being alone. That was heartbreaking.

"No, I see Grams a lot. At first we were together all the time but she's mostly with gramps and the other witches. I've made a friend myself..." She trails off.

"What?" Caroline asks only to be interrupted by a ringing phone. Bonnie looks at the phone on top of the bed, sees the name and covers her giggling mouth.

"Hi" Caroline answers demurely.

"I'm calling to collect on earlier promises." He says

She laughs "I can't talk. I have company."

"You've made contact." He guesses at her bubbliness

"Yes!"

"Ok, go spend time with your friend. We'll talk tomorrow. I don't suppose Bonnie would care but give her my regards." He says. Then because he can he decides to disarm her "and thank her for bringing your laughter back. I've missed hearing it. Nite love" He hangs up.

Bonnie swoons. "Who would've thought Klaus would be such a romantic? It's must be a Mikaelson thing, I guess."

A light goes on in Caroline's head making her eyes widen "Kol. That's your friend on the other side!"

And just like that...A ghost blushes


	6. Chapter 5

**_Well hello. Thank you all who are following the story and for your great comments and reviews. As I promised, this one is a little more from Klaus' point of view. I'm experiencing something funny with this story. This was not meant to be chapter 5. I had already written another chapter but that one is pushed back because this part came to mind. It will also allow me to do something I've been pondering how am I going to pull off. _**

**_I want to specially thank everyone that understands my need to focus on Bonnie/Care. And yes, Bonnie/Kol will be explained. _**

**_I will also attempt to tie some Mikaelsons lose ends_**

**_Anyway, I hope you like it. _**

**_K_**

* * *

Klaus is sitting at his desk in his office. All days he's been in meetings. He hated humoring people and placating them. Far gone were the days when he worried about doppelganger blood and creating a hybrid army. Now he spent his days like these. Elijah would find allies for him and they would broker a deal but not before having long boring conversations. Running kingdoms was more than just dictating. A king was of the people.

Nonetheless, even kings were subject to ennui. Klaus' normally kicked in mid-morning. This was the time when he would take out his sketch pad and fight it. Today was not the exception. The cause of it wasn't the meetings. Today's ennui came from somewhere else he didn't want to let in at the moment. However, she was as cruel a muse as she had been since day one. She would take from him more than he was willing to give, more than he knew himself he had. She wouldn't be denied even when he tried. He wasn't surprised when his eyes found the orb in his desk. After all, she was the flame to his moth. The orb was lodged between The Republic and Paradise Lost. Of course it was. He reached for it and brought it closer to his face. The smell of her hair and skin was still in it. He inhaled the memories of those hours together.

He rolls the orb between his index and middle finger in circular motion slowly pressuring. He examines it further by placing it in the light. This is rubbish he thinks as he slams his hand on the desk. It's glass. What queen in the history of the world wears cheap glass? All the great ones would scoff. He could picture Marie Antoinette turning her nose and being appalled. Then again, she was a petulant little tramp. But his queen, she makes it fit. Thinking of it as he had seen it in her ear, then seen it fall in her hair and roll away, it's too much. It had been a mindless moment he probably shouldn't remember. He had been so deep inside her, it's a wonder his brain was working at all. He's amazed he's still breathing and that his brain didn't melt as he came. He had pictured the moment in his head so many times.

He brings the orb to his nose again and it's her. Caroline. He feels himself harden. Damn her. He's been hard since he's met her. This young chit, a baby creature of the night, was completely unaware of her power. He let her go back. Damn him to hell, he had let her go back. That's how powerful she is. She changes everything. She changed his life that night in her bedroom when he found himself caring. She changed him the night he bit her in that cheap living room. She said things to him that would get other people killed and he takes them. She changes everything just by being there.

Now that he's seen her here, he is not comfortable anymore. She tainted his space. It feels like something's missing. It was like the times she had been to his house in Mystic Falls. He couldn't look at the places where she had stood, where they had bonded without seeing her there.

To make matters worse. He had her here the first, second, and third time. He had claimed her and put his mark on her. It was on this fucking desk, no pun that he couldn't pass without running his hands over. Those three times do not suffice. He was still starving for her, for her body. Does she even suspect that he will not fuck another? That no one else would do. He knows fucking another will only release but not really satisfy. He's been there. He rolls the orb in his palm. A knock on the door brings him back to reality.

"Come in"

"Marcel's on his way up."

"Thank you Andrew." He puts the orb in his pants pocket and sits up straight. Sardonic smile is in place to receive his former protégé. He's thankful for the distraction.

Marcel walks in with his signature maniacal smile, Rebekah on his arm. Elijah is right behind them.

"Niklaus! I came to see you and I found your beautiful sister who was kind enough to escort me to you. Elijah, too" Marcel said looking at Klaus the entire time.

"Always great to see you Marcel. What do I owe this honor to?" Klaus asked.

"I came for the best Scotch and company, of course. I was in the neighborhood."

Elijah always polite said "We are always happy to see you Marcel, right Niklaus?"

After a long pause, Klaus using his signature I'll have your soul for breakfast smile, answered.

"Of course. Help yourself"

Marcel smiles harder and looks like his face is about to break then in a gradual change, he looks around the room and turns back to Klaus.

"So where are you hiding her?"

Klaus knows exactly whom he's referring to. He invented this game. "Who?" he asks eyebrow raised.

"Where's your new lady? The one you were seen escorting around town?"

Smiling like the Cheshire cat "She's gone. She was only passing through town. Ship in the night..." Lying would peak Marcel's interest more and he was already very interested.

"Come on brother, don't hold out on me." He said. "She's hot from what I hear. Golden hair, killer body, mile-long legs. How lucky can one man get?" Marcel was poured himself a drink and offered one to Klaus.

"I didn't know my sex life was topic du jour for New Orleans' Demimonde. Furthermore, I didn't know you were interested in such things friend." Klaus said examining his glass then looking up.

"A king always knows what goes in his entire kingdom. Especially when it involves distracting blondes" He finishes his drink while staring at Rebekah. "Next time she comes to town maybe we can party together. Show her a good time like back in the day. I'll take my leave now. I must visit with my other subjects in the area."

Klaus saw Elijah tense. Rebekah chose diplomacy and kissed Marcel on the cheek while her brothers nodded politely.

"He's a peasant." Elijah said visibly agitated as soon as they were sure he had left.

Klaus said "He is. He came to rile me up and when he couldn't, he went the childish route. Though I must admit, calling us his subjects was a nice touch. I would have let you ripped his heart through his throat. It would be fun to watch."

Elijah and Rebekah exchange a glance. Nik's joviality was way out of character.

"So, it's true. Caroline really was here." Rebekah bluntly asked

"She was"

"Niklaus. The child will be born soon. Is this really wise?" Elijah asked

"We already have a plan for that. I don't find it necessary to discuss it again." Klaus said feeling symptoms of annoyance rising.

Rebekah smirks. "Lijah, you know baby talk riles up Nik. Let's not upset him. He's obviously in a good mood after his booty call." That made Klaus jump from his chair and Rebekah speed out of the room.

"Maybe I can dagger her for a couple of months to teach her a lesson" Klaus wondered

"Niklaus..." Elijah warned

"It was a joke Elijah. Lighten up." He patted Elijah's back in a brotherly way. "I'm going out. Cover for me, will you?" He left before Elijah had a chance to answer. He smiled as he took out his phone.

Sometimes out of his sister's insolence a great idea was forged.

* * *

She made her way back from Klaus' house in mystic falls. He had asked her to come to his house and look for something he needed. She wondered what was so important that she needed to retrieve it this quickly but now she smiled. In the middle of his living room she had found a sketch he had made of her in the balcony of his office. She could pinpoint the look in her eyes. It was when he told her he would wait 1000 years for her.

He would never know how much she needed that today. She could never tell him. She had received another call from Tyler earlier that day and she needed something to distract her from it. He was drunk. What else is new? He had ranted and screamed at her.

He had begged her to take him back. He spoke of how he needed her since his mom was gone. When she told him they could still salvage a friendship, because she is sorry their relationship ended so badly. She cares for him and always will. He didn't want to hear that. He had turned verbally abusive. He had accused her of being unfaithful to him not only with Klaus but with Matt and Stefan too. He told her he saw the way she and Matt had hugged at The Grille. He was off the deep end. She hung up on him.

She had gone downstairs to find her mom waiting for her in the kitchen. Caroline could tell by her face she had heard. She didn't want to talk about it. She would wait for Bonnie to come tonight and she would talk to her about it. She didn't want to worry her mother with these Tyler issues. Especially she was worried because before she hung up on him he again threatened to make her sorry. He said he knew what would hurt her the most and something inside Caroline told her, that it was her mom. Though she refused to believe it, Caroline was not stupid. She was not going to take his threats lightly.

Now here she was on the way home and while happy over her surprise, she felt a little paranoid. She really needed to get a grip. She opened the door and walked in. She smiled, Bonnie was there. She sighed relieved and they started to talk. Bonnie began to tell her how great things were going with her mom. Bonnie and Abby were reconnecting and communicating better. Abby was finally able to tell Bonnie her reasons for leaving her and express her regret for not being there and for bailing a couple of years ago.

Then Bonnie was telling Caroline a story Kol told her about how he used to make Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah's lives miserable with his uncouthness. Both girls were laughing and Caroline relaxed. Bonnie asked her about her day, Caroline shook her head. She suggested instead, let's have a girl's night and watch movies. She also wanted to hear more Kol stories. She flashed upstairs to change into her pajamas. As she came through her door, someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth.

* * *

He was listening to them from her bedroom. From the minute she walked through the door and whispered her friend's name, it had been a nonstop conversation. He made himself comfortable in the room. She was mostly listening and giving Bonnie advice. For some reason it made him wonder how Stefan was. Then there was another story being told that kept making her laugh louder and louder. She said one day they needed to find a way so she could connect with the person. She said she had a lot of questions for him. There was a bit of silence then she came upstairs to change.

He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as she almost screamed. He turned her to face him, gave her enough time to see his face and crushed his mouth to her. His right hand molding her to his body while his left one entangled in her hair. His tongue was delighting itself inside her mouth. Her hands found their way to his back and he knew he had to end the kiss before he wasn't able to anymore. He moved his head back but she pulled him closer. He chuckled. "We have time."

It took her a moment to gather herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked while trying to control the beating of her heart.

He watched her.

"Rebekah in her perpetual insolence has opened my eyes to a new concept. Have you ever heard the term booty call?"

"What!" She choked on the word. Klaus, 1000 year old vampire, just said the words booty call. Recovering she said "Well, your sister would know about that."

He had the gall to smile.

"I don't understand this antagonism between you Bekah."

"Your sister's annoying."

"I couldn't agree more. She's always been, really." Then he changed his tone "You should spend some time together. You'll find you have some things in common." He said casually.

She was confused by this conversation. He wanted her to spend time with his sister? Had he met Rebekah?

He regarded her with a hint of interest. He didn't like the look in her eyes just minutes ago. Panic. He was sure the look in her eye had to do with Tyler. Klaus knew she had not seen him in a while. However, Klaus knew the kid was calling her. She wouldn't say anything which annoyed him to no end. She didn't want him to do anything against Tyler which not only annoyed further but enraged him. Jealousy was a powerful emotion. Since he met her, he had become well acquainted with it. He couldn't kill the pup without upsetting her and damaging what was between them.

Then there was the fact that young Tyler was hanging with a new group; he had found some strays. That couldn't be called a pack. Klaus was not bothering with it because he had bigger things to worry about and also because it didn't affect him. That is until this point.

"Wait…so Rebekah sent you here to…" she asked mouth agape

He laughs "No. I just needed to see you. Well, we're going to get to that too. I have to first…ask" She didn't hear anything after the first sentence. She walked closer and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and he began to walk her backwards towards the bed. At the edge he switched places and sat on the bed pulling her to straddle him without breaking mouth contact. His hands were cupping her butt with both hands and squeezing pasting her front to him and her crotch to his erection. She moaned and nipped at his bottom lip. Her hands were rubbing his muscled arms. Suddenly she yelps and jumps back and away from him.

She is fixing her clothes and staring at the wall behind him. He looks and sees no one. He looks back at her.

"How can I see you? Bon, how can I see him?" She asks looking bewildered.

"You can see him because I brought him with me. There's something Kol found out." Bonnie says.

"Caroline?" Klaus asks tentatively.

"Found out what?" Then turns to Klaus. "It's Bonnie"

"I gathered that much sweetheart. Something else is happening. What is it?" He asks.

Bonnie jumps to explain. "It's Stefan. When you mentioned him the other day, I thought it was odd that there was never a pull. We were not that close but there should have been something at some point. So we've been checking on him and we found out some things. This is really heavy Care. He's on a vault at the bottom of the lake. He has been since the night I… put the veil back up."

"What? No Bonnie. I've seen Stefan. He's been nursing his broken heart by drinking and partying. He is dating every woman that comes down his path." Caroline says.

"That's not him Care. That's Silas." Bonnie explains

Caroline is stunned. Shakes her head a couple of times. She looks at Klaus and relays the information.

"It doesn't make any sense. Silas has power but how can he appear in the flesh all the time." He asks not believing.

Bonnie answers looking at Caroline.

"He's Stefan's doppelganger" Caroline repeats Bonnie's answer to Klaus.

* * *

Klaus stood by the side of the quarry watching as Andrew and Clyde, his men, pulled up the safe from the lake. His stomach felt like it was turning but he stayed in control. The thought of Stefan in that safe underwater…He turned his head to look at Caroline who stood next to him. He reached and grabbed her trembling hand. She looked pale and panicked. She had not stopped shaking her head as if denying it would make it not be so.

Once the safe was in front of them, he tugged at her hand so she could look at his face. His eyes bore into hers as reminder. They had talked about what would happen when they opened the safe. He explained the importance of her staying calm and being strong for Stefan. Klaus feared he would be panicked and traumatized. He wanted Caroline to be prepared for that person not to be Stefan anymore. Klaus squeezes her hand one more time. She nods.

He steps forward and puts his hands on the handle and yanks the door taking it off and discarding it. Murky dark water filled it and that's all they could see in it. He reached for Caroline and pulled her behind him then nodded at Andrew and Clyde. Each vampire positioned himself on either side of the safe holding syringes of vervain. It was necessary in case Stefan was out of control. Klaus could hear Caroline's heart pounding loudly. He reached inside the water and felt a torso. Inhaling and exhaling quickly, he yanked it up by the arm. The first thing they saw emerge was his face. It was pale and gray but the features were unmistakable. It was Stefan. As he pulled the body completely out of the safe and put him on the ground, Klaus felt a squeeze in his heart but before he could contemplate the feeling of it, Stefan's eyes popped open and he gasped air in. His face then became contorted, he shrugged Klaus away and turned to the side of the safe and began to vomit. Dark water spewed from his mouth as his body spasm. It went on for about 20 minutes before he stopped and just laid there lethargic.

From behind Klaus, Caroline's tears rolled silently next to her Bonnie cried too. Klaus turned to face her and wiped her tears taking her face in her hands he mouthed "strong". She nodded again. He was reminding her that this was only the beginning as he said a few times in the car. She reached in the duffel bag they brought along and pulled out the blood bags, blankets. Klaus took the blood bags and walked up to Stefan.

"Here you go, mate. Have at it."

Stefan sat up wild eyed at the smell of blood and would have lounged at Klaus but he was weak and Klaus subdued him with one hand. "It's ok, Stefan. Drink." He ordered and Stefan complied. He drank two bags before he looked up again. Caroline had stepped up to join Klaus in front of him.

"Klaus…" His voice croaked. It was an ugly sound and made Caroline cover her mouth with the back of her hand to prevent any sound from coming out. The movement caused Stefan to look at her. "Care" he said then he began to sob. She went to him and held him.

They let him cry for a while but they needed to leave. Klaus ordered his men to put the safe back in the water. He helped Stefan up but when he tried to get him inside the SUV, Stefan went berserk. He started struggling and screaming "no, no no", Caroline was frantic trying to explain the dangers of staying here but he didn't want to get in the vehicle. He tried to attack Klaus but he restrained him while clawing at him and trying to bite. Klaus reached up with both hands and snapped his neck. Stefan sagged against him Klaus sat him inside the vehicle next to him. Caroline climbed in on the other side of Klaus. They headed to the Mikaelson mansion.

Caroline dialed Damon.

* * *

"I'm going to take him with me to New Orleans." Klaus announced

"The hell you are!" Damon answered angrily.

Caroline had been pacing from one side of the living room to the other. Since Damon and Elena's arrival, there had been nothing but drama and commotion. Stefan had woken up and attacked his brother and then went for Elena. They had to shoot vervain into him. It broke Caroline's heart to see him in this state. He was like a caged animal. The thought of him underwater with anything but time to harbor this anger was too much to bear.

She spoke softly "Damon please be reasonable. Silas is going around town and we can't have Stefan exposed."

"Not to mention that you cannot take care of him right now since you know…he hates you and your girlfriend" Klaus said with a cold smirk.

Elena lowers her head. "This is all my fault."

Damon goes to her and puts his arm around her. "No, you can't blame yourself for this. If anything I'm to blame." She shakes her head and is about to speak.

Caroline rolls her eyes "Seriously? You're going to make this about you? I can't even…Klaus will take Stefan to New Orleans with him. There he can recover. He can't be here. The rest of us will continue as if nothing happened. Klaus will keep us informed. The two of you should go home before he wakes up again. I don't want him disturbed."

Klaus watched the scene with amused eyes. It was marvelous to see Caroline angry and directing. She was in her element.

Elena looked like she wanted to say something but then changed her mind. Damon reluctantly got up. "Please keep me informed. Once he is feeling…better, I want to come see him." He said to Caroline before walking out.

"Can you believe them? She asked and started pacing again. She was nervous again.

"Come here love" He held out his hand. She took it and sat on the couch next to him. He put his arm around her. His hand on the back of her neck started to massage the knot put there by tension and stress. She moaned at the feeling of relief in her muscle. He turned her face to his and he only meant to give her a reassurance kiss but she opened her mouth. He took it as encouragement and his tongue barged in. She put her hands up and whispered against his lips "Bonnie's here."

"Where is she?" he asks and Caroline points at the spot where Bonnie is standing.

Klaus looks in that direction and says "Say Bonnie, why don't you come back a little later sweetheart?"

"Bonnie is not alone." Caroline tells him

"Who is she with?" He asks confused

"Kol"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone again. Here's chapter 6. Sometimes I question my sanity writing two stories but whatever. You only live once. **_

_**Thank you for your comments and for reading. Also, thank you for your suggestions. At the end of this chapter, the flashback ends and it will put the story in the present. Chapter 7 is already written, but I am trying not to post it until I write 8 or am sure I can definitely take it where I want to. **_

_**Enjoy and again thank you. You are all pretty awesome.**_

_**K**_

* * *

Her words hung in the air like tear gas, stunning, burning, making it hard to breathe. "Kol?" He said

"It's Kol." She said

So many emotions went crossed his face at that moment. His little brother was there. He was in the same room and for a second he was grateful he couldn't see him. He couldn't imagine what he would say or react to seeing that face again. The pain was still fresh. He would push it down and put it away most of the time. He still felt guilty that he had not avenged him as a brother should have. He still blamed himself for not being there to prevent it from happening. The Doppelganger was alive. Hell, she had been sitting in this living room but minutes ago.

He was afraid of what his brother was thinking. The family had not exactly gone into mourning or the killing spree his death should have called for. Instead, he was fighting witches in New Orléans and consumed in Caroline. Elijah acted like he was unaffected though Klaus and Rebekah knew different. And there was Rebekah. Rebekah had gone into bad sisterly mode with the Doppelganger. Knowing Kol, that was not sitting well with him. He probably thought none of them cared.

He felt a deep-rooted shame and he kept looking at his feet. He didn't want to face Caroline either. She was the reason he had not killed the doppelgänger. Because she came before anyone else. She was everything. The thought shamed him. How did this happen to him? How did he explain this? How could Kol understand?

She saw the turmoil in him. He remained with his head down. She didn't understand the relationship between the Mikaelson siblings. Klaus had daggered them for long periods of time but they were still close. They fought like crazy but they still sought each other. They loved each other. That part Caroline understood. After all, she knew all about dysfunctional family relationships. She had been sure Kol's death was a sentence over Mystic Falls. Somehow they were able to let it go. Now she was afraid of what she was seeing in. He wasn't saying anything and she worried about what was going on inside him. Confused and scared, she looked up to where Bonnie and Kol stood.

"He's always had a flair for the dramatic, my brother." Said Kol casually. Too casually. Bonnie turned to him; he smiled at her and continued "He feels guilt. He feels he should have avenged me. And he should have. Tell him I understand."

Caroline reached out to touch Klaus. He tensed and she almost withdrew her hand but she soldiered on. "He says you shouldn't feel guilty. He understands why you didn't."

Klaus' eyes snap to hers. Pools of turquoise at the brink of spilling with emotion and she felt like she was drowning in it. She touches his cheek softly and the compassion he sees in her eyes is too much to bear. His mind flashes to the day he believed he was dying and Silas toyed with his mind in her body. This wasn't the same, he tells himself. What he sees in her eyes has him knotted and he wants to lower his head because he can't stand what he's feeling and it's too much knowing she is there for him. Finally. In the way he has never dared to dream she would. He wants to push her away or say something to put a distance. It's too much. He would have moved, but her hands are firmly on his face.

"It's true. He doesn't blame you. He misses you." She says to him relaying what Kol is telling her.

Klaus shakes his head. "Kol wouldn't understand."

"Yes, he does. He said he knows you did for…me?" She turns her head to where Kol was then back to Klaus. The truth dawning on her.

"I'm sorry" she says to both. Then nods, then blushes.

Klaus watches the emotions in her face and wonders. Knowing Kol must have said something inappropriate. The thought made him smile. He would ask her later. There are more pressing matters.

"My brother is tethered to Bonnie and that's how you can see him. But, How?"

"The spell Malvina did for you opened a door to my magic. Because I am a magical being as a witch naturally, I was able to tap into it to bring Kol. I didn't know it at first but since we were talking about him and you created a pull for him when you said you wanted to see him and talk to him to ask questions. The pull is like a summons. I've been playing with light magic and since we are both in the same side, I was able to pull him through."

A worry crosses Caroline's face. "Bon…"

"It's ok Care. I'm not doing anything that would put me in danger. Grams has been helping me with that."

Caroline sighs with relief then turns to Klaus and explains.

"You want to ask him questions about me, don't you?

She smiles.

"It doesn't make sense. Kol hates witches more than any of us. What is he doing with Bonnie…Nevermind, I understand." He says smiling. "Beauty trumps her being a witch"

"You're embarrassing Bonnie."

"Leave it to my brother to fall for a witch. Death has a sense of humor." He grins then winces.

"It's ok. He's laughing though agreeing." Her face sobers "He wants you to have Malvina do the same spell so he can contact you. He has much to talk to you about. They have to go now Bonnie is getting pulled. He says he'll see you later."

* * *

Klaus runs his hands through his hair, the day was starting to weigh on him. He gets up from the couch and goes to stand by the window. Kol is back in his life. Something that never crossed his mind would happen. He had come to give himself a break from New Orléans and enjoy Caroline but now he was coming home with much more. A broken Stefan, his brother's ghost but not what he wanted to take back the most.

"I want you to come with me more than anything in the world but right now it's not the best time. He knows about you. That means now you're a focal point for him."

She looked at her hands then at him. "I understand. I have some things I need to take care of here."

He tensed and gripped the window seal. Would she even want to go? He just looked out the window into the woods. He didn't doubt she felt something but he wondered if she still was not sure. Maybe she wasn't over Tyler. The thought made him grip the wood tighter until it cracked.

She watched the tense and stiffness of his back. She didn't understand the change in him. Maybe he needed comfort with everything going on. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him because she didn't know what else to do.

He felt her heat coming closer with every step and his body reacted. When she put her hands around him he almost forgot his anger, his hurt. How pathetic has he become? She rejects him and breaks him into a million pieces but just one touch and he feels like a street beggar. Her palms caressed his chest muscles and her head rested on his back. She let her hands slide down and slip under his shirt. The next second she found herself pinned against the wall with her hands above her head.

"I have to be back by morning." He whispered hoarsely

He exhales and drops his forehead on top of hers. He wraps his arms around her so tightly and she feels desperation in him

"I know" He sees the yearning there. "I wish you could stay…with me." Her voice soft.

She turns her face to him and places and open-mouthed kiss on his lips. He fisted his hand in her hair and takes possession of the kiss plunging his tongue in her mouth caressing the roof and pulling a soft moan.

They flashed upstairs. For a minute she contemplated the room. The bed was huge and it looked inviting and soft. She watched in contemplation, in comparison. She looked back at him and her mouth went dry. He looked at her with pure hunger and pure lust in his eyes. As she watched he reached for the hem of his shirt and removed it as she watched. He heard her heartbeat quicken and without taking his eyes off her removed her shoes, pants, underwear until he was standing completely naked in front of her.

She couldn't take his eyes off him. He was beautiful and perfect. His body was graceful and threatening like the beast that lived inside him. She would probably have been embarrassed with anyone else to stare so blatantly and shamelessly but not with him. His eyes wouldn't allow her. And she was curious. She wanted him. She went to him and ran her hands down his torso to his hips. He stood still as she explored his body. Her hands sliding over his tight stomach leaning forward and placing a wet kiss at the base of his throat. She circled around him and placed her index fingers on both sides of his neck then let them slide over his shoulders and outlining every rippling muscle before flipping her hands and caress his back with the back of her hands before getting to his buttocks. Her hands turned once more and she squeezed both and placed a fanged bite in the center of his back. He growled at the delicious feeling of pain. He turned around abruptly pulling her to him. "Now you." He said stepping back from her and standing near the bed.

She stepped back from him and unbuttoned her blouse letting it slide off her shoulders. She put her left boot on the edge of the bed close to him and motioned him to it. He bowed his head and proceeded to unzip it and remove it. Once the other boot received the same treatment, she stepped back and removed her pants. Though her heart was pounding, she put her hands up pulling her hair away from her body and turned around giving him a full view of her body. His eyes began to change color shifting from the blue green to his animal eyes. She reached for the clasp of her bra, he flashed to her. "No, allow me." He whispered as he reached behind her and freed her breasts. When he reached for them, there was reverence, adoration in the way he touched, palmed them, felt them. Her head fell back as his thumbs worshipped her nipples in circles robbing her of coherence. As his mouth latched on to one, his hands found their way to her thong. They pushed aside and began to follow the same circle pattern they had used on her breasts. As his teeth bit and pulled, there was a loud sound but she didn't know if it came from her throat or the ripping of her panties. He placed her in the bed. She laid there at the brink of insanity with her heart lodged on her throat with her legs open watching the majestic animal descend on her as he would his prey. He claimed her in the most basic way he knew until the light in his eyes bored into hers and she felt the explosion inside, outside, and around her.

* * *

She sat up and looked at him. He laid back against the pillows. A satisfied look in his face and a smile played on his lips.

"Sit on your heels facing me." He said

She felt funny but she did it anyway and started to smooth her hair. "No, leave it." He watched taking in the moment memorizing every angle. He smiled as he reached and caressed her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she asked him uncertain.

He smiles while his index finger makes circles near her hip.

"Oh God, you're going to paint this, aren't you?" she yelled mortified.

He chuckled at her being bashful. His hand slides to the top of her thigh, squeezes before stilling.

"Why are you afraid of Tyler?" he asked catching her unaware.

Her smile vanished. There was shock and worry. "I'm not.." but he cut her off.

"Love, this is a friendly reminder that everything has changed. The era of you keeping things from me has passed." He said evenly.

"First I need your promise that whatever I say you won't do anything against him."

Annoyance crossed his face. "You need a promise to tell me the truth?"

"No, I just want it." She pauses watching his face. He shows no change. Then continues.

"He's just not taking the break up well. He's been drinking a lot and hanging out with a new group of guys. I am just being paranoid." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"You realize I made no promises." He says with a blank face.

"I know. I'm taking a leap of faith.

He smiles then. She's so trusting sometimes. The truth is he didn't want to kill the pup unless he has to. Tyler could still be useful to Klaus.

"I am not going to harm him. That is unless he tries something against you. Tell me."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" his eyes pinning hers.

She places her hand above his on her thigh. "No. You have enough problems not to mention you're going to want to deal with him. I don't want you to kill him. I don't want his blood between us. He still matters to me like an old friend."

"Do you still love him?"

"No. To be honest, not for a long time. The past few months I realized I was holding on to who we were in the beginning after his transformation. I just wanted to be there for him and then we fell for each other. Then, you came along and turned him and planted things in my head."

She played absentmindedly with his fingers as she spoke.

"Is that why you fought your attraction to me so hard?" he asked softly

She laughed throaty, womanly. "Kinda. It was Tyler was the good guy that I was going to marry and become lady of the Lockwood manor. You were the big bad, who wanted to toy with me eat my soul. You would enter my thoughts all the time and that used to scare me. Part of me feared the peer pressure. I try not to hurt people. But there are times when if I let myself…" She snaps her eyes back to him. "I need you to let me handle Tyler. Nothing's going to happen to me. You have your guys protecting me. Too many eyes and ears on me."

She smiled inwardly watching his reaction. She caught the subtle surprised reaction he tried to mas right away.

"I'm not mad…anymore."

"Good. I'm going to leave Andrew and Clyde behind." He waited for her reaction.

"Ok" She said.

"Caroline…" She leaned in and stopped him with a kiss.

"Let me handle this Klaus. I can do it."

"Ok." He relents.

She knew better than to believe that but she didn't want to argue.

"What are you going to do with Stefan?" She asked softly.

"He'll be nursed back to health at home. I worry about Rebekah's reaction at the beginning but she's always loved him, you know. She'll be a big help."

Caroline looked worried. He reached behind her neck and pulled her face to his.

"We'll take care of him." He said as he slowly tattooed slow open-mouthed kisses on her lips.

He pulled her away to look in her eyes. "The child will be born soon."

Her whole body stiffened. Her face turned a bit pale. He never looked away from her. He needed her to come to grips with this and get used to the idea even though in truth, he hated talking about it.

It took her a while to find her voice. "This is not going to be easy." She wondered at that moment if she'll able to get used to this. Ever. Hayley was the mother for God's sake. There were moments when she was able to put it out of her mind and others when it was all she thought about. Sometimes rage and jealousy against the woman mingled in her heart and mind.

"Love?"

"You slept with her. The baby is a reminder of that. What if I can't get past it?" She asked.

"You will. You're the only one that matters to me. We'll make it work." He said confidently.

She rested her head on the crook of his neck and asked him to hold her tight. With his strong arms around her and the steady beat of his heart, she was asleep after a while. When she woke up, he was gone.

* * *

Two weeks later

She hung up the phone after leaving Damon yet another message. She wanted to pass on the information she got from Klaus about Stefan but she kept getting no answer. She didn't want to call Elena. It was too awkward. She parked her car outside the house and immediately notices the box in front of it. She smiles, what did he send her now? She hurries out happily but her body begins to slow down as a familiar smell begins to reach her. Blood.

Her feet stop short of the box as her heart pounds on her ears. The top of it is addressed to her and her whole body feels with dread. She feels the lump in her throat form and grow as she begins to walk closer to it. In a corner of her mind an idea begins to form but it's too horrifying for the rest of her brain to embrace. Could it be her mom? No, Andrew was with her mom. She needs to know. She yanks the top open and looks inside. Three bodies were stuffed contorted and she couldn't tell who they were but there was a paper on the corner taped to something. She removed it and two sets of eyes are staring at her. That face she does recognize. It's Clyde. Her stomach turns and she begins to gag with the paper still in her hand. She falls to her knees desperately gasping for air she doesn't need. She unfolds the paper.

_**Before he loses it all, you will lose it all. You should enjoy your time with her because it's running out. This should hold me over, until I find a way…**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**First and foremost, thanks for reading! Thanks for your comments, reviews, private messages!**_

_**Second, Happy Independence day!**_

_**Third, I really wanted to hold out but I will admit that a comment made on the last chapter's review felt like a dare. I will admit it I've been chomping at the bits to post it since. Thank you so much. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

**Back to present time**

"Caroline?"

She blinked into Bonnie's eyes. "Sorry."

"We're done. We can go now."

Caroline's phone beeped as they were walking out. It was a text message from Tyler.

_**I have two vampires here and a bunch of werewolves hungry for a bite.**_

* * *

_Minutes later, _Caroline stormed through the front door of the Lockwood mansion. She had sped there after receiving Tyler's message. She walked to the living room. There were about 7 other people in the room. She knew some of them. They had come to Mystic Falls when Tyler returned. Others had come with him after his numerous disappearing acts through the past few months and the rest, she guessed he knew them from before.

In the middle of the three-seat couch was Tyler. He was looking at her with a self-pleased smile.

"Hi Care. I see you got my message."

"Tyler, where are they?"

He cocked his head to the side and she followed the direction. Damon was in the fetal position. She ran to him. There were ropes around him. The burn marks on his forearms told her the ropes were laced with vervain. She carefully turned his face to her. Damon weakly whispered, "vervain." A few feet away from him an unconscious Elena also looked roughed up.

"I didn't want to bite them until you got here." Tyler said without turning in her direction.

"They have nothing to with this. Let them go." Caroline said between her teeth

"I know but I couldn't find the sheriff...I had to go to plan B." He said without feeling.

Caroline reacted by speeding up to him. One his new friends got in her way.

"What is wrong with you Tyler? Stop threatening my mom. I can take a lot of things but you don't want to take me there again." She said with feeling.

He acted as if she had not uttered the last sentence. "You know what's wrong with me? I lost everything. Klaus took it all from me. My humanity, my free will, my mother, my girlfriend.

"You didn't lose me Tyler. You wasted me."

He continued as if she had not spoken.

"That's the best part of all. He kills my mother and runs me out of town and you shack up with him. When did you start sleeping with him before or after I left town to free myself from his sire bond? Or was it a reward so he could let me live on the run? Why all the denial? Why didn't you stay with him instead of leaving me all those pathetic messages? Same old Caroline, desperate for attention. Then you went to look for him with the pretext that you wanted to contact Bonnie. You didn't tell me until after you got back and then you break up with me. You didn't sleep with me and you wonder why I doubted you? Because you've been fucking him this whole time." He screamed the last sentence. He looked like a rabid animal. His face was angry and he was spitting. He looked insane.

At that moment, it dawned on Caroline that he would never believe that she didn't sleep with Klaus before the trip. He was full of hatred and insecurity and he's put her through hell in the past months because of his insecurity. He would never believe her. She thought of all those months that she suffered over him and how she had called and basically begged for his love and how he ignored her. Right at this moment she resented him. So she hurt him with the one weapon that would hurt him more than anything…the truth.

"You know Tyler, I'm tired. I'm tired of you. Let me give you want you really want…answers. No, it has not been the whole time. I was faithful to you even when you didn't return my calls, and lied to my about Hayley. When you weren't there for me, I was faithful. Even though I wanted to fuck Klaus, I didn't. That all changed during the trip to New Orleans. You're right about that one. I fucked him for 4 hours straight and you know what? It was amazing. He may be evil to the rest of the world but he loves me. That's why part of me has always wanted him.

Tyler could feel the ire rising. Each word out of her mouth was like a dagger and made him more irate.

"He wants me and it shows. You played his game with me and you lost. You had no problems using me as bait for him. While you've been an absolute douche, he's been supportive. When I lost my best friend, you weren't there no matter how many calls I made but he was. When I killed 12 witches to save Bonnie he was there. He was pissed at me but he buried them for me. When those witches came back to haunt me, he took care of it. When he hurt me, he stayed around and made amends. I can't say the same about you. Your first instinct is always to run; always leaving me alone to fend for myself. Along the way he got to me, into my heart. That's why I fucked him. That's why I wish I had accepted him before. That I never got back with you and made a fool of myself begging for your freedom."

She was so caught up in the heat of her speech she saw him coming too late. He grabbed her and sank his fangs into her.

"You've never known when to shut up. I could forgive you anything but your betrayal with him. You know how much I hate him. He killed my mother and he turned me. And now you tell me you fell for him and slept with him. He may kill me for this but I can't wait to see his face when he finds that you're already dead." He screamed at her letting her body fall to the floor.

Caroline laid on the floor. This is the third time she's been the victim of a werewolf bite. It was the second time Tyler had bitten here. Unlike Klaus' bite, Tyler's work slower. She watched what was going on around her. The other werewolves were plotting with him. Apparently, that was his new pack.

She breathed trying not to panic as she felt the pain from venom spreading through her body. Trying to control the feeling she touched her chest. Her hand felt the necklace. Her mind immediately brought back the memory of Klaus whispering in her ear at the airport.

"_**It's my blood inside it that gives it its color. In case I can't get there on time**_."

She would have never have thought she would ever need it because of Tyler, but she knew there was a possibility. She took advantage of a wave of pain and rolled on to her stomach with her hand around the pendant. She brought it to her lips and sank her fangs into the crystal. Immediately the sweetest taste gushed into her mouth. She would know it anywhere. It was the 4th time she tasted it. It was the 3rd time it saved her. Only a spell could have held that much in such a tiny compartment. The pain she had been feeling subsided immediately and she felt herself getting stronger. The blood flowing through her veins felt so good she was almost lightheaded. She doesn't know how long she was in that position.

She heard Bonnie's voice. "Care, I can hold them for two minutes." Caroline nodded and what she wanted to do came clear to her.

Bonnie chanted and immediately the werewolves fell to their knees screaming and holding on to their heads. Tyler screamed as he walked towards Caroline. "It's probably one of Klaus's doing."

Before he got to her, she got to her feet and was behind him before he could blink. She whispered in his ear. "No, that would be Bonnie." before she snapped his neck. She grabbed one of the werewolves by the hair and said "If you want the pain to stop take the ropes from around Damon and put them around Tyler."

The werewolf did as he was told. Then removed Elena's. When he finished, "now I'll make it stop", she reached into his heart and pulled it out. She dropped it in front of Tyler. She grabbed two more and snapped their necks.

She broke another's leg and she grabbed a fire poker from the fireplace. She sank it into another one.

The spell was broken and she saw Bonnie sag against the wall. "I couldn't hold them anymore."

"It's ok Bonnie. I got it from here." Caroline said and with she squared to fight the approaching werewolves.

The first one jumped towards her and she grabbed his head snapping his neck in the air. The next one came running at her and she put her hands right through and snatched his heart out. He stared at her before falling to the floor.

The one with the broken leg tried to run. She sped to him and stopped him. He looked in anger. "I'm doing you a favor." She smiled coldly. She dug into his chest and pulled his heart out. She held it in her hand and walked up to Tyler who was regaining consciousness.

When he opened his eyes the only thing he could see was Caroline. Bloody Caroline. She stood in front of him and there was something in her hands. It was a heart. He looked around him and saw the bodies scattered and other hearts by his feet. He had only seen this type of carnage once before. She spoke.

"I once told you I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I warned you I can handle myself. You should have told that to this pack too as I advised." Her eyes were devoid of emotion as she said those words.

"How are you up after I bit you?" asked Tyler as he tried not to move against the vervain ropes.

"What's the only thing that can cure a werewolf bite?" She continued. Waited for knowledge to reach him. "You got it. Do you think he would really leave me unprotected and vulnerable? You should have pulled my heart out." She continued to stare at him.

He looked at her with hatred.

"When you threatened my mom, I wanted to kill you. Then you did it again tonight and then tried to kill me. It makes me want it more. It makes me want to reach into your chest like I did with your little friends."

"Do it then!" She reached into his chest and wrapped her hand around his heart. His eyes bulged out.

"That really is your biggest fear." She said with contempt and part of her wanted to just yank the beating flesh she held in her hand. She felt like an animal with a cornered prey. " No Tyler, I'm not going to kill you. In the name of the love we once shared, I want you to leave town and never come near me or my mom again. He wasn't looking for you before, but he will be now. I'll call Matt to come cut you lose. You better be gone in the next two hours..."

Before she could finish, the front door slammed opened and with the pitch black of night as a backdrop, a dominant figure stood there watching them. Turquoise eyes were quickly tingeing into gold.

* * *

**_Ok so, what do you think the chapter?_**

**_ Yes, I know the werewolves were under the spell for part of it but it wouldn't have been a fair fight. Also, I so enjoy Bonnie/Care. After the next chapter, the story will go into a new phase._**


	9. Chapter 8

_**My friends, thank you so much for reading and for your comments. You are truly awesome and I'm so grateful that you indulge my musings. **_

_**Poetry tends to be my first love and most parts of this chapter came to me like a poem. This chapter will be a tad bit different as I'm closing a phase and opening another.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one too. Love y besos,**_

_**K**_

* * *

Adrenaline had filled her and exploded within her fueled by the power of hatred and wrath. For a moment she felt untouchable, invincible. She now knew what it was like to hold a life in her hands and want to end it. That she had the power to pulverize a heart, stomp on it, crush any light within, it felt exhilarating. She now felt the power behind allowing herself to turn a blind eye because of a love once felt. She was showing mercy, kindness. As she turned to stare into the quickly changing blue green sea of his eyes, she finally understood how much alike they were. It was something she had fought, feared letting herself experience.

This was a defining moment.

She turned to look back at Tyler facing the fear in his eyes. She pitied him as much as she was revolted by it. If her worst enemy stood in front of her ready to kill her, she would welcome death with a smile even as her heart trembled. She would defy it, not coward in front of it. Maybe she felt that way because her skin still tingled with power. Where was the animal within him? Instead of a wolf, he was like a broken horse waiting to be put down. Damaged beyond repair. A horse. Something that both she and Klaus happened to love. Love. That's what Tyler was a victim of. A love selfish, possessive, consuming. He kept looking past her to the door. She followed his gaze again.

She couldn't blame him for staring. It was a sight to behold. The night seemed to swallow everything but those eyes, felt like you were drowning in that sea. Seeing only the sun or the moon all the way from the bottom. In his eyes, she saw life, death, love, hate there. It was the most terrifying thing she saw in her life. It was as if she saw Tyler dying in front of her eyes. He was already dead. He was cornered by a predator, paralyzed by fear. She could hear the beating of his heart, which was beyond the world of the living. The inevitable nature of the moment hurt her and quickly sipped away the adrenaline rush. She was no longer on a high. She was crashing and reality was setting in, too quickly, too drastically. He would die, painfully, without honor.

Klaus just stared. Judge and executor. Tyler had incriminated himself, confessed, pledged guilty all in one single moment. Now he waited for death never having been the master of his faith or captain of his own soul. Someone had always owned his fate. First his father, then his wolf side, and after Klaus did. No defiance in him. Her heart breaks for the boy she once loved. The one who oppressed because he was oppressed. He had been a bully who had the bad luck of bumping into a bigger one. He stood there defeated because in the end his own life was worth more to him than anything. It was the blood he let out in the water. Klaus was the shark that smelled, sensed the fear, exploited it. Then let it go but like prey, stupid prey, Tyler decided to put himself back on the map. Now the trial was back but had no one to plead his case.

She had loved him too much to see him go like that. Mercy, kindness. She inhaled and forced her fist inside his chest.

"No!" It was Klaus who screamed. She froze. "No blood between us."

He is using her words on her and her eyes fill because she knows. This is not about them but she cannot save Tyler from his fate which ironically is the one she had previously condemned him to. She raises her hand to touch his cheek. She doesn't say anything. What could she say? Good luck? His eyes tell her he knows. He will live because that's worse than death. Klaus has determined death is more than what he deserves.

* * *

For Tyler it went beyond.

Now he has to live with the fact that the woman he loves is with his worst enemy but that even she pitied him so much she almost put him down, ended his pain. She had wanted to give him a little dignity. As thoroughbred champion. Thanked for all the glory but finally euthanized.

Is it better to die by your loved one's hand than the hand of he who loves her?

The hand that conspired and took it from you.

He took the treasure out of your own hand and you did nothing.

Much like now, you couldn't do anything. Should he take your life too?

* * *

She looks back at him before walking away. Like they say about death, images flash in front of her eyes. All the moments are there but she forces the last one to be on her couch when he came back the first time. When they were friends and it all looked like a promise. She smiles sadly as the book closes. From now on when they cross paths, it won't be the same.

Caroline walks out to the porch and Klaus grabs her hand, his fingers interlacing with hers.

_Blood squishes as their palms press_.

His eyes are lethal and glow as the sun as he still looks at Tyler. They change as he turns to her. He wipes the blood of her cheek and smiles at her, relieved, and the feeling's back. Warmth fills her. She bids her first love goodbye without looking back.

Klaus doesn't say a thing. There's nothing to say. He's won and in victory silence is a greater affirmation than any word. He can afford to show clemency. He speaks to Tyler but he looks at her.

"Don't go too far. I'll need you soon." He says over his shoulder as he tugs her hand and they begin to walk away. Clemency not idiocy.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Matt.

* * *

**She asked if they could drive instead of flying. She wanted to watch the change of scenery while riding in the passenger seat next to him. He had smiled for the first time.**

**Before that, he had shown no reaction and had stood frozen after she announced that they were going to her house to pick up her already packed bags. She had laughed nervously and told him she expected a better reaction since this is what he had been wanting. His mind raced and he just didn't know. He feared opening his mouth and her changing her mind. He wouldn't allow her to. He told her so. She laughed at him again, really laughs. He told her he's serious. She sobers up and she says she knows that more than anyone. He grabs her arm and turns her towards him, desperation evident on his face. He tells her the time for changing her mind has long passed. If she isn't sure, it will no longer matter if she does.**

**She should be angry and shove him off. No one should tell her what to do. Instead she grabs his face and kisses him. She says let's talk on the road. She closes the door on her childhood home and jumps in the car. The minute he puts in drive she starts talking. He knows she's trying not to cry but he's not upset. Her life has changed.**

**"You are going to ease on the caveman act right?" she asks**

**"What caveman act?" he asks innocently**

**"You know having men watching me. Feeling like you are guardian-be-all of me."**

**He chuckles. "If anything the protection is even more now but it won't be as blatant. I can't have much attention on you. This is dangerous territory Caroline. I have enemies everywhere."**

**She huffs. In truth, she doesn't mind the way he protects and cares for her. She's been on the opposite side and though she is more than capable of handling herself, she enjoys his attention, his control freak tendencies (maybe cause they match her own, who is she to throw stones?). But…**

**"I'm not always going to do what you want. I plan on still being Caroline. All of me."**

**He smiles. So beautifully, painfully beautiful. "I am counting on it."**

* * *

Stefan Salvatore waits outside leaning against a car. He looked like a magazine ad. His beautiful chiseled face cocked to the side as he looked deep in thought. He didn't seem to notice the young girls openly drooling as they watched him. Anyone looking would have mistaken him for a too cool to care bad boy. This is when he had to be grateful he was already dead and that immortality didn't allow him to age, get dark circles under his eyes, or show spiraling symptoms.

No one would have guessed he had months trapped in a safe at the bottom of a lake. The time since getting out, he's become anti-Stefan. Ironic itself because, isn't the real anti-Stefan the one that dropped him to the bottom in the first place? Anyway, he's been jumping from bed to bed, drinking blood on a daily basis and drowning himself, no pun intended, into bottle after bottle of alcohol. New Orleans was an eternal spring break.

Here he was waiting for the ex-girlfriend he's played and rejected so many times. He avoided thinking of her and her monster brother, who was like a brother to him, taking care of him. His biological was brother far away in their home town. He now lived with the girl Stefan had always loved the most. He often wondered why.

Rebekah walks out of the store and he watches men openly stare at the blonde. They had been there waiting for her but none says a thing. They don't dare approach her. Beautiful, assured, broken in her own way. There's a strength to her that intimidates.

Clarity.

Women like her and Caroline tended to spay the lesser men. It's a self-shaming thought. They were self-sufficient and could make it look like there is nothing they needed from you. He had often wondered why he couldn't make it work with her or why he fell for Elena instead of Caroline. Now he knew, they didn't look like they needed him while Elena was perpetually in need, suffering. He remembers the way Caroline held her head high after being tortured by the wolf pack as he took her home. He had known, of course. No one could be ok after that. Not an innocent baby vamp. He remembers how Rebekah quickly seemed to get over her anger the times he played her, never dwelling. It had to hurt. A man feeds on the emotion a woman shows. It's their gage to figure her out.

She crosses the street towards him and he moves from his musings. His body reacts to her poise to the graceful stride of her long legs, to the haughty expression. The men had failed to notice him before and now walked away in defeat. She never noticed them.

"I couldn't find what I was looking for." She says casually.

"You were there for an hour." He remarks.

She shrugs. "You should have come in. Let's go get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Rebekah, I am not your puppy." He's annoyed now.

She doesn't react to his outburst. "Nik is coming home today." She changes the topic. "He's not coming alone."

She watches as his eyes light up in a way they haven't the whole time he's been here. Her eyes narrow as jealousy begins to spread and chew at the walls of her stomach. He's been a mannequin since he got here. He's kept himself drunk on alcohol and blood. He's been fucking coed after coed. She knows. They take turns caring for him she and Nik; though he doesn't tell her what Stefan does when he's watching him, she knows.

Every night he comes home, showers, and climbs on her bed just to watch her. She doesn't acknowledge him and he doesn't want her to. He assumes Matt's in the picture and she doesn't correct him. He seems content to stare. Then again, who knows what he's thinking.

Now he knows _she_'s coming, he's happy. Nik sounds different too. Like she's never heard him before. She recognizes the element behind it.

Caroline.

This woman whom she hates seems to have that effect on the important men in her life. Matt constantly defends her in conversations and alludes always to her strength. Nik delights in her even when she treats him like manure. Elijah…she sighs at Caroline's effect on him. Stefan lights up at the thought of her. He's spent so much of the past year with her. And now she's in Rebekah's life.

Fuck me she thinks as she walks in her venom cloud. Behind her, Stefan feels like a ray of sunshine's coming through.

* * *

They took their time driving there but they finally made it. They drove down St. Charles passing the beautiful homes along the way. As they drove by the Tulane campus she catches him watching her and she smiles at his thoughts so plainly visible. Her expression turns to one of absolute glee, her eyes and smile lit up as she sees the streetcar. When they pulled up to the gates, her eyes round like saucers and her mouth goes agape. She struggles for words and he chuckles as the gates open. He drives in and she still has not moved or blinked.

He comes around and opens the door for her and helps her out of the car but her eyes never leave the house.

"You live in a castle. In the middle of a city." She whispers in almost reverence.

He laughs. "No, it's just Richardsonian Romanesque style. The style is common here though not as common as the plantation or southern style. I preferred it for my house as it ties this city I love with the European world from which I derived much."

"Seriously?" She looks at him, annoyed that he's debunking her assessment but continues as if he had not spoken. "Living in a castle and being princess was all I dreamt about when I was little." She says dreamy.

"Princess in this case would be grossly inaccurate, love. I think the appropriate term here and for you is queen." He whispers in her ear. Yeah, it's probably cheesy and corny but the words send a fever down her body and chills up her spine.

She turns her head and his lips hover right above hers. Before they touch, she hears the exasperated sigh and turns and sees Stefan's silhouette looming somewhere behind Rebekah's hateful eyes.

* * *

**Inspiration for this chapter:**

**Born to die album by Lana Del Rey**

**The line captain of my faith, master of my soul is from the poem _Invictus by William Ernest Henley_.**

**The Stebekah's interaction made me think of Love Lockdown by Kanye and I had to listen to the song as I wrote part of it.**

**The house I envision for them is this one. After doing some research, this is the one that said Klaus and Caroline to me.**

**Also, I know most of you don't like Hayley, and trust me I reciprocate the feeling. I think what happens with her will be interesting. Next chapter...will be a little interesting.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello friends,_

_Thank you so much for you following, favoring, reviewing, commenting and suggesting. _

_In this posting, you are getting a double whammy as I'm posting both chapters 9 and 10. The reason for this is I am going to put myself completely out there without being a chicken. I've been struggling with my decisions on this story due to a certain character. Please let me know what you think and I hope you like and understand what I've done. If you don't, I hope you don't hate it so much it turns you away._

_I want to thank Idiot Wind 89 for listening to me and for her advice._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_Love, _

_K_

* * *

She sighed deep and loud.

Of course, this would happen now. She doesn't turn around. She had been there a week but to Caroline it felt like long months. Every day feels like a full month that she can name after someone. The names belonged to the people in Klaus' life. Most annoying is the fact that almost all of them are the women who occupied his life; Women with whom Caroline had to share him.

* * *

**_A week earlier_**

The day of arrival, it had been Rebekah. Stefan had been there happy to see her and she him but the original blonde has put her signature bitch stamp in the reunion. She had plenty to mock about the fact that Caroline had finally gotten off her high horse and seen she couldn't do better than Klaus. Duh bitch, had been Caroline's response. Then she went on tirade about Nik having the worst taste and how Caroline needed to pull herself together since they had an image to uphold

Stefan had looked down and away to cover the smile that threatened but failing miserably, almost melting under Caroline's glare. Caroline had then suggested that maybe Rebekah should find herself a naïve human boy, buy him off with burgers and go traipse the bayou to improve her mood. Klaus had coughed through what sounded like a chuckle gaining nasty stares from both females who had even bared fangs at each other.

Klaus took Caroline upstairs and took on the challenge to fuck the anger out of her. She unleashed her normally modest screams until she heard Rebekah flash out of the front door in anger with Stefan not far behind. She had laughed out loud and in that moment he thrust deep. The orgasm caught her unaware, and made her scream louder. He had the last laugh…well chuckle.

The next day Elijah came home. Caroline had minimal interaction with Klaus' older brother before that day. She didn't know what to expect. He was the opposite of Klaus, Rebekah and what she knew of Kol. He was serious, unemotional, and an accurate description of European refinement. He had welcomed her but he didn't seem thrilled by her presence. He had been polite and offered his help in any way she may need. He excused himself after leaving Caroline a little downcast.

Klaus had reassured her telling her that Elijah was like that. They went out that night to Bourbon Street. Rebekah and Stefan were there. They drank and fed. She focused on Stefan, making sure he didn't go overboard. Rebekah had snapped asking her if she was there for Nik or Stefan. Caroline retorted that she should worry more about Matt because the sharks in Mystic Falls were surrounding prey already.

She met Sophie next. She was pretty, with kind expressive eyes, and very likeable. Her witchy weirdness reminded Caroline of Bonnie. It made her smile and Bonnie had come in at the time and watched her hands on her hips. She mouthed "really?" making Caroline laugh. She had explained that Sophie reminded her of someone when Sophie looked at her confused but she could tell the witch felt something was amiss. Sophie had told Caroline her purpose to hanging around the house. Hayley. Caroline had thankfully not encountered the pregnant she-wolf yet. She had a feeling that Klaus, Rebekah and even Stefan were taking turns to prevent that from happening.

She had wondered that out loud at one point and Sophie confirmed Caroline and Hayley were being kept separate. She also disclosed that maybe that's why Elijah was so cold to Caroline. She confronted Klaus about it. He assured her it doesn't matter what Elijah wants in terms of Hayley. Caroline is the only one in his mind and heart. Hayley is nothing but a child vessel. It should have bothered Caroline as a woman but instead it seemed to appease her. She's human, after all…well, sort of. They made love that night. Slow. Clinging. Passionate.

She had woken up to a nightmare, the kind that Elena Gilbert only could understand. She came downstairs looking for Klaus. He was in his home office. Rebekah, with a pleasant smile on her face, told Caroline where he was encouraging her to go see him. She was suspicious but went there anyway. She knocked on the door and the strong smell of human blood hit her with force. She knew the human was not being fed on, so she inhaled deeply to control her urges. He smiled when she came in and the first thing she noticed when she walked in was the mane of blond hair of the woman sitting across from him. She excused herself for interrupting. He wanted to introduce her.

"Caroline, this is Cami. Cami, this is my Caroline." He said proudly.

Caroline's heart swelled hearing that and she smiled bright as the sun. Her smile slowly faded into an open mouth as the woman turned to face her. She shook her head a few times and even slightly scoffed the way she does when she finds something hard to believe. The woman now standing across from her asked if anything was wrong and Caroline blinked in surprise. Did she not see it? Klaus was also watching her in confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's very nice to meet you." Caroline said. "You're...beautiful." Good one!

"Thank you. So are you. Nice meeting you too Caroline." Cami said smiling.

"Camille's a psychology major at Tulane. I'm sometimes a guest instructor there." Caroline hides her surprise behind a smile. Something's off here. Old Caroline would stay and stake her claim, no pun intended, but this was a little too weird. Besides she needed to go pump an original for info.

"That's fantastic. I'll leave you so you can continue your business. I need to see Rebekah." Klaus opened his mouth to say something but she leaned and gave him a quick kiss before dashing out.

She marched straight into the living room, Rebekah stood in the middle of the room with a huge smile on her face. Caroline mouthed "What the actual fuck?" Rebekah broke into a laugh as Caroline's eyes were still bulging out of their sockets still. The original flashed to Caroline, grabbed her hand, and flashed out of the house with her. They made it to a plaza nearby and Rebekah collapsed on a bench laughing.

"It's not funny!"

Stefan saw them leave and followed them. "What's going on?" He looked from one to the other. Caroline looked annoyed and Rebekah laughed like a maniac.

"She looked in the mirror." Rebekah barely got out before collapsing again into another fit of laughter.

"You met Cami." Stefan said and made sure to press his lips hard to prevent himself from laughing. He was jealous of how Rebekah could let it out. Caroline would not appreciate it. His eyes felt like they were going to water.

"She looks exactly like me!" Caroline yelled incensed. She wanted to kick Rebekah in the teeth to stop her from laughing "I think I have the same dress."

That sent Rebekah over the edge. She almost fell out of the bench. She was trying to say something but her laughter made it hard to understand. She got up and went to Caroline and in a move that shocked both her and Stefan; Rebekah put her arms around her as she continued laughing. It was so ridiculous that soon she began to laugh and so did Stefan. It was completely against both their natures but that's what broke the ice between them.

Rebekah took time to explain to Caroline that Klaus had met Cami when he moved there months ago. She apparently moonlighted as a bartender. Everyone seemed to notice the similarities between Klaus' new friend and a certain blonde he couldn't shake off his mind. Everyone that is except Elijah and Klaus.

They went to a bar to continue talking. Between laughter and rounds of shots, Caroline found out that Klaus enjoys Cami's friendship but for some reason was not inclined to court her though he went out with her a few times. She had a feeling not for lack of try in Cami's part. She took another shot.

They came home drunk. Klaus was waiting in the living room. The three of them looked at him then each other and burst into laughter all over again. He scowled at them.

Caroline waved Stefan and Rebekah away. She took notice of how they seemed to relax around each other today. Maybe they'll let themselves deal with all that sexual tension. Caroline had a feeling Matt wasn't a factor but she also realized Stefan didn't know that.

She curled up next to Klaus. "You seem to be having fun." He said stiffly.

"Yeah, you were right. Though your sister's a bitch, she is fun to be around." Then screams. "Love you Rebekah." Cause she knows she's listening.

Klaus' lips slowly curved into a slow smile. "Tomorrow you're going to pray for death from that hangover."

She curled up more on his chest and whispered "How did it go with Caroline 2.0?" She laughed again.

* * *

He was right. She wanted to be staked right about now. She felt like pure shit. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. She had basically crawled out of bed. She had gone downstairs to find a blood bag but instead the maid was there.

"Would you like a vein ma'am?" she says as if offering water to Caroline. She froze.

"It's ok, I serve the family and I actually don't mind. They're very good to me." She offered her wrist to Caroline.

She wanted to say no but she was so hungry. Relief poured through her immediately. "Thank you Elsie." She tells her as she withdraws her fangs.

"You're welcome." She smiles at Caroline who returns the smile and thanks her again.

Elsie leaves and Caroline intends to go back to the room. As she turns, she comes face to face with Hayley.

"How times have changed. Little miss perfect feeding off the help like a common vampire."

FUCK.

* * *

**_ Back to the present_**

Caroline's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She shakes her head as if telling herself it's not worthy. She walks away.

"Trading hybrids already?" she calls after Caroline who stops and smiles.

"Yeah…I don't do baby mama drama." She says sickeningly sweet. An allusion to Hayley's past comment.

The pregnant girl rolls her eyes. "You always acted so high and mighty making him chase."

Caroline wasn't going to let her rile her. "It's called self-respect. You should try it some time."

"Well, so much for self-respect when you end up like the rest of his women." Hayley retorts with spite.

"Not really. He calls me his queen. You just got swollen ankles. But hey, at least you're alive unlike 12 hybrids we used to know."

"Speaking of hybrids…"

"Don't!" Caroline warned flashing in front of her. "Don't do it to yourself."

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Caroline turned to see a vampire she had never seen before. He was smiling beautifully and he was gorgeous all over. "Niklaus always gets the sun, the moon, and the stars."

He turns to her and walks up "Caroline, right? I've heard so much about you. Been wanting to meet you." And then she knew without a doubt this was Marcel. He turns to Hayley and says "And you. You're glowing, angel." The smile sent ice down Caroline's spine and she saw the slight tremble in Hayley.

"Ladies, I want to invite you both to a little soiree I'm having tonight. You'll be my guests of honor. But first, I have a riddle for you. What do you think happens when a pregnant werewolf and a vampire are trapped together during a full moon?"

In seconds they find themselves surrounded.


	11. Chapter 10

They were taken. They were so caught up in the argument they never realized the house was being attacked. When they noticed it was too late. She didn't go without a fight. She killed a couple of them before Marcel threatened to stab Hayley's belly with a silver sword. She paused and someone snuck behind and snapped her neck. They had heard the argument and took both. Both were important.

They threw them in a cave near the swamps and sealed the mouth. The full moon was upon them. Hayley would transform killing the child, then would bite Caroline and bleed to death after. All while Klaus searched in vain all over the city.

* * *

She sat up with a gasp and the first thing she heard was the scream. Blood curling, full of agony, it set her heart to a fast beat. Her eyes are wide as she locates a woman grabbing on to the wall while her body contorts in pain. Her mind refused to recognize the moment they found themselves in but there was no running from this. Hayley was pushing and Caroline sees the blood running down her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asks in confusion.

"He needs to come out. I'm turning and it will kill him. I can't control it. Help me!" She says through her teeth before another scream over takes her.

Caroline is dumbfounded. She doesn't know what to do. This can't be happening. Saying she hates this woman is doing a disservice to her feelings. Now she watches in amazement as Hayley uses her arms to push against the wall in an attempt to push the baby further down.

"You have to stop, you're going to harm the baby and yourself." Caroline tells her frantically.

"No, he will die if I don't push him out. The transformation is only being stalled by the wolfsbane they injected in me."

What is she to do? Why does it have to be her, Caroline, the person here with her during this moment? She feels desperation building in her as she thinks of Klaus. She knows he'll find them but not in how long.

"Bonnie! Please come." Caroline pleads

Hayley looks at her like she's insane. "We don't have time for you to lose your mind." She grunts.

Bonnie comes in and looks around them. "Care" She whispers.

"I need your help. She is turning. The child needs to be born."

"Who are you talking to?" Hayley asks desperately

"I can see Bonnie. It's a spell. Just try to push. Bonnie, maybe your grams can help?" Caroline is going back and forth between the living and the dead.

"Concentrate on calling her. I'll do the same on my own."

The lights flicker.

"Hayley, you have to push more." Caroline encourages her.

She gives one more push. Another agonizing scream and more liquid gushes down her legs. She lowers herself to the ground. "You need to do the rest." She tells her.

Caroline shakes her head. Something doesn't feel right.

"He's going to die if you don't. I know you hate me but it's his child too." She says cashing in her big chip. It's her biggest weapon against Caroline's defenses. Apathy bubbles up in Caroline. She's about to retort when she hears the voice.

"She's right Caroline." Sheila Bennett appears then says. "You girls sure get into fine messes, sweet pea."

Caroline smiles at her fleetingly.

"There's no time to waste." Death has not changed her spirit one bit. She begins to shout orders at Caroline;

She kneels in front of Hayley and lifts her skirt up. She can see the baby crowning already. Had Caroline not been a vampire and used to blood and skin tearing, she would have fainted. All the pushing had torn Hayley already. She moves to the side a bit and keeping one hand near the baby, she begins to press on the pregnant woman's tummy just above her pubic bone to help release the baby's shoulders.

Suddenly Hailey's arm flies back coming out of its socket and filling the room with the noise of bone cracking. She screams.

Caroline watches in horror as she realizes they need to speed things along. "Ok, you have to push again. Use your arm and push." But Hayley's other arm follows suit. Her body contorting and her hips thrusting up.

"You have to take him out. Now!" Miss Sheila tells her. "You have to reach in and open the passage for him." She explains. Hayley's labored breath can be heard echoing against the walls.

And in the worst nightmare of her life, Caroline reaches between her legs and inserts one hand into her vagina traveling up the birth canal, carefully not to bump the baby's head, she feels the shoulders. Hayley uses the shifting of her muscles and bones as a chance to push while Caroline, who finally has her hands under the shoulder firm but gently, pulls slowly. It seems like an eternity passes but she is able to pull the baby out. She uses her left hand to support the head, while her right hand holds the body bringing him fully out.

She stares at her hands in shock then looks at Hayley who is leaning faint against the wall. She's passed out. On Miss Sheila's orders, Caroline spots a jagged rock and uses it to tear the umbilical cord. Blood begins to gush rapidly out of Hayley. She panics. The baby is not crying and his mother is losing too much blood. Miss Sheila tells her she has to clean his nose. She looks down at him and sees what's clogging it. She leans down and sucks it out of the baby's nose with her mouth then spits it out. His chest is moving but no breath is coming out.

The Bennett women exchange a look.

"It was too much for him. I see him crossing Caroline. He is not make going to make it un... " Bonnie shakes her head at her grandmother stopping her from finishing.

Caroline doesn't seem to hear them. She's looking at the child in terror.

"Caroline!" Bonnie voice shakes her out of the panic.

Acting on pure impulse she does the only thing she mind can think of and bites her finger. She inserts it on the baby's mouth. He latches on and Caroline lets him get a bit of blood in him. When she withdraws it, the baby promptly begins to cry.

She hushes him "It will be ok. Shhhh now. You're ok."

Bonnie looks at her grandmother in relief. "Care, you have to do the same for the mother." She tells Caroline grimly.

Caroline's eyes snap to her and for a second she considers it. Isn't it funny how life has played games with her? This woman has caused her so much grief and now her life depended on Caroline's blood. She shook herself from her thoughts and still holding the tight she leans next to his mother and bites her wrist letting her blood drip into Hayley's open mouth careful not to come too near.

The werewolf doesn't even open her eyes but the blood goes through her. The hemorrhage begins to recede. Relief washes through Caroline; she didn't know she was holding her breath. She prays Klaus can get there before Hayley wakes up and transforms.

The baby in her arms fusses. She wrapped her cardigan around him and now pulls it a bit tighter. She rocks him lightly and for the first time allows herself to look at him, really look at him. He's prunie, and his color is off and she can't see his eyes because they're still closed. But his face is unmistakably his father's reflection. So angelic. He's an innocent. She looks at him sadly thinking of the world he was just born into.

She sits against the wall holding him, whispering to him. For a while she had forgotten Bonnie and Miss Sheila, who are standing with smiles on her faces. "Thank you Miss Sheila. Thank you Bon." She says returning the smile.

"You always did have a kind soul Caroline. That's why you will be the good balance." She nods at Bonnie and waves at Caroline and she is gone. Caroline looks at Bonnie curiously. Bonnie shakes her head and says later. Caroline's eyes return to baby. He's sleeping peacefully. She caresses his cheek with her finger.

The crack fills the room causing her to hold the baby tighter to her chest. He begins to cry. Her eyes fly to Hayley who's eyes are now fully open and body is grossly contorting as her transformation speeds up. Caroline's at Bonnie in terror.

"She's stronger now. It's your blood. I can't do anything." Says Bonnie panicking. "Think of Kol Caroline!."

The wolf emerges staring at Caroline, she lounges at her. Caroline avoids her by flashing to the end of the room. The baby slows her because she worries about cradling him correctly or hurting him. She avoids her one more time but the wolf does a quick turn and trips her. Caroline almost stumbles into the wall. She falls down but curls into the ball with the baby protected against the chest.

Bonnie's hands are tight around her own head. In death, she's frozen with fear.

The wolf leaps towards Caroline but all at once, the cave entrance is opened and Klaus grabs her in midair slamming her against the wall. The wolf falls unconscious. He stands there frozen staring at Caroline and the bundle in her arms. Kol is on the other side of him.

Caroline uncoils herself and looks down at the baby who seems not to have been perturbed by all the growling and noise. She stands up and walks closer to Klaus. She lifts her eyes to his as well as her arms to present the bundle.

"You have a son."

* * *

**_ And this is where I crap a brick wondering what you guys will think about this story. Let me know!_**

_**On the next chapter... **_

_**Klaus finds out something very special about his child.**_

_**The baby gets a very special name.**_

_**And a betrayal comes to light.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**My people I love you all so much. Thank you for reviewing, for following, for favoriting. I love hearing from you. I'm sorry if I have not replied to everyone, I will do better. Please don't take my silence sometimes for indifference. I do read your reviews and they mean a lot. Please don't hesitate in sending me comments or suggestions.**_

_**I loved writing this chapter and savoring it. I've been nursing it like a drink for a week. Reading and re-reading, taking and adding. It gave me a chance to play with the mythology a bit and introduce crystals. I hope it is not too out there for you.**_

_**Rucky, hang in there with me.**_

_**A few special thanks to Livingdeadblondegirl for that marathon of reviews and for your advice. It's very much appreciated!**_

* * *

The day his child was born had to be the strangest day he had seen in over a thousand years. From the moment he woke up everything was strange. He had dreamt all night. In the dream he heard Henrik's voice telling him something he couldn't decipher or hear well. Then the voice had turned into Kol's telling him he needed to speak to him. He had woken up startled only to find Caroline draped all over him. He enjoyed the feeling of her there in his bed when he woke up every day. He thought of indulging in her but he remembered the dream and tried to get up but she held on tighter in her sleep. He smiled and tried again but she held on tighter. He held her for a while but then forced himself out of the bed turning her on her side.

He sent a message to the witch Malvina. He needed to make contact with Kol. He didn't want to come to her house. It wasn't safe. Under Marcel's reign, witches were not supposed to practice and a visit from him would be a dead giveaway. Before their meeting, he went to his office. He met with Elijah there. He didn't get a chance to tell him about Kol because Elijah's first words were about a run in with Marcel that he and Rebekah had earlier. Marcel had been jovial and acting as if he knew something they didn't. Rebekah went home to warn everyone there. Elijah was on his way to see Sophie.

Klaus met with Malvina on the basement of a church on Napoleon Avenue. Isn't that ironic? She told him the reason he couldn't see Kol is because there is a spell barring him from entering Klaus' home. It was being monitored. There in that church basement, his brother came to him. Kol told Klaus he had tried to talk to come to him when he felt him calling but while he was in the room, he could never materialize.

The calls from Rebekah started to come in. Klaus ignored the first one but then she kept calling. When he picked up she sounded frantic. She said Caroline and Hayley had been taken. Klaus had rushed home heart pounding. When he arrived, Rebekah sat in the living room with Stefan who was unconscious on the couch. She told Klaus how she came home to find Stefan with his neck broken outside his room, the guys that watched the house all with their hearts ripped out and Elsie almost drained in the kitchen.

When Stefan gasped awake, Klaus was on him right away asking him questions. Stefan told them how he heard Caroline talking with Hayley. He had flashed out of the room before things got heated, only to be grabbed from behind and everything went black. Klaus was beyond furious. He was desperate and soon all began to mobilize. He called Elijah but he couldn't get an answer.

He left the house to search the city. He got a call from Malvina telling him that he needed to come back and not to mention Kol to anyone. He told her he would call when he found Caroline. He had been looking all over the city all day and when he was about to show up at Marcel's door, Kol appeared and told him he found them. He had almost fallen to his knees in relief. Kol guided them to the mouth of the cave.

The smell of vervaine and wolfsbane permeated the air. He tensed. The vervaine was to keep Caroline from being able to leave the cave. Wolfsbane weakened werewolves but it worked like an anti-body. It activated the fight instinct in them so that it could fight the effects of the plant. His stomach dropped at the implications that came with the smell. If they woke the wolf in Hayley, she would transform in a full moon night and turn on Caroline. All three would be dead by the end.

Klaus had seen horrible things in his life but none more terrifying to him than seeing Caroline balled in the floor cradling his child in her arms while a wolf leaped towards them. He had acted quick and neutralized Hayley.

When it was over he felt out of sorts, rocked. He assessed the people in the room and felt like his head was spinning. It was hard for not to think of Hayley without resentment. It was hard to look at her at all. The she-wolf had not said much since waking up. She was leaning against the wall he slammed her against while she was in wolf form. She was staring at the child with an unreadable face. The child wouldn't stop crying. He wouldn't feed from her and she couldn't seem to calm him down. Rebekah was beside herself trying to soothe him. Stefan just stood in a corner watching everything like a doll with lifeless eyes. Klaus suspected his own face looked much like that.

Then, there was Caroline. She had presented the child to him and when he had not reacted, she had handed him to Rebekah. She had gone to sit by the wall staring at nothing. She would nod from time to time and Kol had told him that she was talking to Bonnie. She had not looked at Klaus or spoken another word to anyone.

He had not interacted with the child yet. He wasn't ready.

She got up to her feet and he flashed to her.

"We have to go to the church." She whispered to him, her voice sounded remote and estranged. "We have to take the baby. Send his...send Hayley away after she feeds him." With that she turned away from him but not before he saw the tears fall.

"Car..." He tried to reach for her but Kol interrupted him.

"Later Nik. You have to do as she says. You will know everything soon." His brother said and he tried to lay an arm on Klaus' shoulder but then remembered he could not.

Both men looked down and away at the feeling.

Caroline walked to Rebekah and asked her for the baby. Hayley didn't move but her eyes traveled to Caroline when she heard her ask for the child. She looked for a moment as Rebekah handed the baby to Caroline. She saw Caroline turn to whisper something in the baby's ear. The child stopped crying. All eyes in the room were on them. Then Caroline walked to Hayley and told her to feed him.

A looked passed between the two women and they saw Hayley's eyes retreat as she took the baby. It was fear. She put the child to her breast and he began to feed like she had done it all her life but her eyes glazed. Rebekah's eyes met Klaus' who looked dumbfounded. Caroline just stared at the child feeding without any emotion on her face. Rebekah shook her head in unbelief.

When the child was done feeding, Hayley motioned for Caroline to take him.

"Don't you want to say anything to him?" Caroline asked her.

"He's not mine." Hayley said devoid of all emotion.

Rebekah gasped loudly. Neither Klaus nor Stefan next to him understood what was happening.

Caroline took the baby from Hayley. Her vampire face emerge and her eyes flashing as she reached for him. "Klaus" Caroline said and she went to stand at the far side of the room.

He kneeled in front of Hayley. "You don't know what happened to the child. The witches took him..."

Caroline was in the corner of the room with the baby. Though she could hear what was being said, she was lost in the little boy in her arms. Her vampire face retreated. Rebekah went to stand by her and put her hand in Caroline's arm. When she turned to look at her, there was something comforting about the other woman's touch and presence. She wanted to smile but she couldn't make herself. Rebekah squeezed her arm and Caroline thought how surreal this moment truly was in her life.

When Klaus was done, he called out and two men came in. One of them carried Hayley out. He took out his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"I have an assignment for you. You should receive it in a few hours. I want you to take care of her. I'll be in touch." With that he finished the call. He turned to look at Rebekah and Caroline. "Let's go."

"I'll call Lijah." Rebekah said.

"No. Don't call anyone. We'll explain." Klaus said

When they walked out of the cave, there were about 20 men standing there to escort them and 4 different darkened SUVs. They climbed into one. No one said anything. Caroline was in the back with Rebekah. Stefan drove with Klaus riding next to him. They were flanked by two similar vehicles while another followed closely behind.

Caroline was shaking but she kept a firm hold on the baby who seemed to be sleeping against her chest. She kept her eyes straight ahead never deviating from the road. The only thing keeping her from completely disconnecting from everything at the moment was the fact that there was a baby in her arms. Still, she didn't dare think of this baby.

Every so often he would turn back to look at her. He didn't like the look in her eyes and how she seemed so detached from it all and so distant from him. She had not fully looked at him since she said "_you have a son_." She held the baby tightly and had not relinquished him when Rebekah offered to carry him. She wasn't showing any particular warmth for the child. The only visible signs of feeling came when Hayley had said the baby wasn't hers. The way her eyes had flashed like she wanted to kill the other woman. Also, the way Caroline held him.

When they neared the church the other SUVs took different routes in order to divert any unwanted attention while they continue down the street that left them behind the building. They exited the vehicle and quickly made their way inside.

They headed to the basement and there was Malvina waiting for them. Everyone was solemn but she smiled at Caroline.

"It's nice to see you again." She said as she came close and held Caroline's face in her hands. Something in the younger woman's eyes made her come closer and embrace her. She whispered something in her ear but Caroline just looked down. The other three vampires couldn't hear what she said and when Stefan looked at Klaus, the original's eyes shut up to the ceiling. Witches could do what they want sometimes. Malvina introduced herself to Stefan and Rebekah and nodded to Klaus. She went to her bag and pulled out some stones.

"Tektite, Muldavite, Black Obsidian, Amethyst." She said as she turned to them. She chanted as she walked the room placing the crystals in front of the door and by the windows. She placed burning sage in the middle surrounded by Smokey Quartz and Black Tourmaline. She told them everything she was using to make sure both sides were informed.

She asked them to form a circle. She went to each and asked for a hand. She made a slit and allowed the blood to drop in front of them. Lastly, she made a slit of her own blood and she heard the sharp intake from all vampires in the room as the smell of her blood infused the air and the noise of it dropping to the floor echoed in their ears.

"**_Sit huius circuli sanguinem iungere atque instruere._** **_Sit in invitati_**"

She asked them to stand and hold each other and began the final chant.

"**_Haec fiant pro eo quod in vita. Sic fiat"_**

All the lights went out and the candles around the room turned on.

"Now we are safe. Nothing physical or spiritual can come in or out except what's been invited. They're already here." She announced. When they turned around, standing behind them were Bonnie and Sheila Bennett and beyond them leaning against the wall was a smiling mischievous familiar face.

"Kol." Rebekah whispered. She ran into his arms and both were shocked when they made physical contact.

"It's a partial veil lift. I'm using my power on this side, the Bennetts are pushing from the other side, and the rest is coming from a third source..." Malvina explained.

"Bonnie." Caroline flashes to her friend and they hug carefully not to crush the baby. Then she turns to Ms. Sheila who opens her arms with a warm smile. When the older woman puts her arms around her, Caroline begins to sob loudly. The baby in her arms begins to cry as well. It was really a wail. It snaps Caroline a bit out of it.

"You have to be careful now sweet pea. He's too young to understand that you are not being hurt when you cry like this." Ms. Sheila tells her.

"Enough. I want to know what's going on right now." Klaus says forcefully. He had been patient and quiet for way too long and everyone in the room was surprised he lasted this long.

"I'm fine." Caroline says.

He flashes to her ignoring everyone else in the room. "Then why won't you look at me? You won't talk to me and you keep holding the child like you're afraid of setting him down. You won't let Rebekah hold him but you don't look at him either. Why can't you stop crying?"

She was trying to reign in her emotions.

"It's two different things. I didn't let Rebekah hold him because I was afraid he would cry and expose us. But the main thing is…There's so much you don't know. You're going to get hurt and I can't do anything to prevent it."

She caught him off guard with her last remark. He reached to touch her cheek. "That doesn't make any sense. No one's going to hurt me, sweetheart" He says part relieved, but still irked.

"Nik, just listen." Kol says abnormally somber.

Sheila Bennett begins to explain. "As you know nature has ways to balance herself against things that are not natural. Like when your mother did the spell to make you vampires, your addiction to blood and the curse of the sun were things to give humanity a weapon against you. There is another side of things. The spiritual world can at times lend a hand to provide a balance. Everyone in this side has someone on the other watching out for them. Have you ever wondered how come Mikael never caught you? It's because someone is watching over you." She pauses.

"Are you saying Nik of all people has a guardian angel?" Rebekah sputters.

Ms. Sheila smiles at her. "Something like that but he knows "the angel". You see, when loved ones die, they tend to watch for the people they care about but this is especially true when there are loose ends in the relationship. In Klaus' case, it's the fact that you were unfairly blamed for the person's death when you in fact happened to love him and wouldn't have let anything happen to him."

"Henrik" Klaus whispered in almost reverence.

"Yes, the young man came to me so that I can explain to you. You see, you've been so wrapped in one war, you have not seen the other one that's been building up. It's true that your child is one of nature's loopholes. However, don't you wonder why did it happen this time? You've had sex with other werewolves before and this has never happened. It's because it's not a coincidence. This loophole was... orchestrated."

The room is silent. She continues.

"Because it's not a natural conception and it was "aided", the rules of it change a little. It came from two supernatural creatures one dead one alive. He would have never been completely human but what the child was fed first, would make the difference in what he became. The child was dying so was his mother. In order to save him, Caroline fed him her blood."

His eyes snapped to Caroline, whose eyes looked sad. "He's a..."

Bonnie answered him. "Yes, he's a vampire."

"So he'll stay like that…" Rebekah whispers in horror.

"He will grow. The spell behind his conception guarantees it...because the plan behind his conception was to create your equal."

"My...equal." Klaus said and it was like he was lost in his own eyes.

Bonnie meant to continue talking but Rebekah interrupted her. "If he was meant to be Nik's equal then the child was created to..." She looked bewildered.

"Destroy me." Klaus finished the sentence. He moved his stunned eyes from the floor to the child in Caroline's arms before they focused on her. She felt like something out of her was being torn.

Bonnie speaks again. "Yes. But in order for that to happen, they need to control him meaning they needed his human side to be dominant. But he was fed blood first. This is why Hayley rejected him. When the child started to cross to the other side, the only thing that could bring him back was blood. The child was technically not alive. The wolf in her no longer associated with him. Because it happened during a full moon night after transforming, that's the dominant side of her; it makes the decisions. That side has already decided to reject the child; the human side of her is indifferent to him and accepts it."

"Rejected by his mother." Klaus says almost barely audible.

"That would be the case if the child identified her as that." Malvina said causing Klaus to look at her as realization hits him with full force.

The silence in the room is deafening. Klaus' eyes move to the child and he doesn't dare raise them. Rebekah begins to pace around the room and Caroline is standing like a deer in headlights.

"I don't understand." Stefan says speaking for the first time.

"He doesn't recognize Hayley as his mother just as she doesn't recognize him as her child. He's dead. He's a vampire, which means he is sired." Bonnie says.

He turns to look at Caroline in astonishment. "You sired him."

"I didn't know." Caroline whispered hastily.

Bonnie responded. "We know Care. You were trying to save his life. Grams and I knew what would happen if you fed him the blood but we could not interfere with your decision. It was an act of kindness."

Malvina takes over looking at Klaus. "When she acted to save his life, she created a new bond. This is why she can soothe him and tell him to feed and he does." She looks at Caroline "In essence, you committed the same sin as Esther when you used blood to create life. So nature has tied him to you."

"What does that mean exactly?" Klaus finally asked.

"He's..hers." Pauses for full impact as she stares at those deep blue eyes. "His loyalty will always be to her. She'll be the one to control him. Like a parent." Malvina said looking at her. Caroline paled. "Even when he's in animal form, he'll be cognizant of who Caroline is. He'll be her protector as she is his." Turning to Caroline. "He's your wolf."

Klaus turned to look at something in the wall. His back to them but when he turned around, they saw his smile. "Can't say I'm angry about that."

Caroline glared at him as him as she moves to the old couch nearby. She lays the baby in it.

Kol moved towards him. "Before you make parental agreements, there's more to this entangled mess of a story. I warn you brother, this is the part where it gets...difficult, painful. You too Bekah. This is going to be hard to hear."

Kol went on to explain:

"Mommy and Daddy dearest have been watching from the other side...well, they've been doing a little more than watching. They've been helping out someone. .They convinced this person that they want to make peace with and amends to you Nik."

"What are you talking about Kol?" Klaus said skeptically.

"Mikael believes the only way to make it up to you for being...what was it you called it sweet Caroline? Oh yeah, a first class asshole." He smirked at Caroline.

"You were...there?" She can barely get the words out. She can feel the embarrassment creeping up her body.

"You wouldn't." Klaus says dangerously

"Of course not. I'm not a complete degenerate. I left when it looked like it was getting interesting." He said and he sounded disappointed.

"You're digressing brother." Klaus said through his teeth.

"Yes, moving on, he wanted to give you what you've always wanted and loved the most...family. He felt the only way to have peace with you was to give you what he took away, more of your kind. Hence..." his arm makes a sweeping motion towards the baby.

"Are you saying this child is something Mikael and Esther concocted from the other side of the veil?" Rebekah asked incredulous.

"Yes." Kol responds.

"And you said they had help from witches?" Stefan asked.

Caroline walked to stand by Klaus. She put her hand on his arm.

"Yes, but there's also someone else. They needed someone powerful and

invested in the idea. Someone close to Nik and who loves him." For the first time, Caroline sees absolute sadness in Kol's handsome face.

"Elijah" Klaus whispers and it's like every syllable strangles him.

* * *

Post…

The

"**_Sit huius circuli sanguinem iungere atque instruere._** **_Sit in invitati._**" — Let the blood unite and make a circle. Let in the invited.

"**_Haec fiant pro eo quod in vita. Sic fiat." — _**May they be in this room as they were in life. So mote it be (let it be).

**_This baby angle is what I planned from the beginning when I came up with the story idea. I know not everyone likes it but I'm trying to stay true to Canon as much as a Klaroliner can without yanking all her hair out!_**

**_Don't let Elijah's betrayal turn you away._**

**_Spoilers for next chapter…_**

**_-Klaus learns a secret Caroline has been keeping from him._**

**_-Klaus gets reprimanded_**

**_-A plan is put in motion_**

**_-The child gets a special name_**

**_Btw, next chapter will probaby be out by mid week since it's written, i just need to nurse (Oh God, no pun intended)_**

**_Ok, now you. What do you think? Please give me your opinions!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_And here we go sweethearts (sorry been channeling JoMo after watching his interview). Thank you for the reviews , the favoriting and following. You all warm my heart all. I am really touched by all of you. Please continue reviewing. It really means a lot._**

**_Shout out to Livingdeadblondegirl for the marathon reading and reviews. Also, for the great questions. You'll have answers to those pretty soon!_**

**_I want to send a special shout out and much love to my lovely new Beta Kae A aka killersangeleyes on Tumblr_**

**_Honestly, I was scared of what you would think of the sire bond twist. I'm extremely happy that it was well received._**

**_You'll get to hear Elijah's side soon._**

**_ I hope you enjoy this one…and the plot thickens. _**

**_Love you all!_**

**_K _**

* * *

"No." Rebekah screams. "Lijah would never. It's a mistake."

"I wish it was." Says Kol looking between his brother and sister.

"None of us would ever ally ourselves in death or life with Mikael and Esther against each other." She says grasping for anything, any excuse that doesn't make her older brother a traitor.

"It's true but he doesn't understand what they intend. He's been used. Let me explain."

"A couple of months before Nik received the letter about Marcel, Elijah received a message from his parents through one of the Deveraux sisters. They asked for his help in reaching Niklaus to make amends. They felt the hybrid could be redeemed. Basically, they catered to Lijah's wishes. He wants family, peace, and redemption for Nik. Naturally, he thought this good since it would give Nik the things he wanted as well."

Rebekah runs her hand through her hair. She doesn't want to stare at Nik but she can't help the way her eyes keep straying to him. His eyes are down as he listens. She worries that the balance their family has worked so hard to achieve is about to crumble right before her eyes.

Kol continues. "He found Hayley through Katherine. He thought she would make the perfect werewolf for this since she had no family, connections, and eager to find her parents. She would do anything to belong. He traveled to New Orleans and found the witches, Sophie and her sister Jane Anne.

He sent Hayley to Nik with a mission. She went back to him immediately _after_ to consecrate the spell. They took the final step to seal it with the aid from Esther while the veil was lifted. Didn't you wonder how Mikael didn't make an attempt to come after you that day?"

Klaus makes a frustrated sound. How could he have been that stupid? Caroline places her hand on his shoulder. He lets the simple gesture comfort him though he doesn't look at her.

"Elijah had a spell put on the house so that I could not contact you at home. Henrik can't come at all because he is in...That's another story for another time. As you know, Finn's always been bamboozled. Mikael and Esther have him and Elijah convinced that it needs to happen this way or Nik will never understand.

There were two problems with the plan. Nik doesn't care for Hayley but the biggest problem was a certain blonde baby vamp we all love. Nik wouldn't forget about Caroline. Mikael tried to convince Lijah to eliminate her but our brother knew there would be no coming back from that. Nik would never forgive him so he set out to neutralize her by pushing Hayley on him and introducing Caroline's faux doppelganger into the equation."

When Klaus gives him a blank look. He says "Camille?" Still a blank look from Klaus. Kol looks at Rebekah and Stefan who shrug. He shakes his head and continues.

"He brought Camille who is a dead ringer for Caroline hoping you would fall for her. It's not a coincidence you met her when you came back. Like it's not a coincidence you saw her in the plaza that day. She knew the right words to say to get to you."

Klaus had been calm during the explanation, a little too calm, but they all knew better so when he let out a growl, no one in the room was surprised.

"I'll deal with my older brother. He will pay for this. I trusted him. I'll see that he pays." He punches a wall.

"Nik, you can't kill Lijah. I would prefer you dagger him." Rebekah says in tears.

"You're not going to dagger him or kill him. It's time you all stop running from each other and dealing with one another so foolishly. This doesn't solve anything. You heard what they said Klaus. He doesn't realize this is a betrayal. He thinks he is helping you." Caroline says standing next to him.

Stefan steps up and says "You can't keep dealing with disappointment the same way you have. It doesn't work. You won't stop loving him and you won't stop feeling betrayed. Trust me. Remember what you've done now that you hear about what he's done and deal with it."

Irate he turns towards them. "What is it you all expect from me? I'm not a watered down version of me because I have… Caroline. I don't forgive or forget. I don't do well-adjusted." He screams at them.

Sheila Bennett stands in front of him and looks him square in the eyes.

"You didn't. You didn't do well adjusted. Now you have a child, young man. Do you want him to go around dealing with life the way you have been? Has that made you happy or fulfilled? Are you planning to teach your child the lessons you learned from that awful man? You don't have to be like him and your child doesn't have to experience what you did. You can give this child what you didn't have; A united family. He is lucky that thanks to today's events he now has a strong mother, now he needs you to step up as a father."

Caroline was stunned at Bonnie's grandmother's words and she shook her head in denial. Sheila Bennett turned on her.

"Caroline! You need to come to grips with this. You don't have time to adjust either. Some women choose to be mothers and some are called or selected to be. You're not a 19 year old girl from Mystic Falls anymore. You've experienced more than most women have in triple your years. It's a new situation but unfortunately, its sink or swim. And I've known you your whole life; you've never been a sinker."

She turns back to look at both Klaus and Rebekah. "If a 19 year old girl can adjust, you 1000 year old babies can too! That goes for you too boy. I got my eye on you." She finished pointing at Kol.

Everyone in the room is silent. Did Klaus just get a dress down from a grandma? Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a look. If the situation had been different, they would have laughed. All three originals are looking at the floor like children who have been reprimanded.

Kol breaks the silence. "Elijah doesn't want to hurt you Nik; on the contrary, he loves you. All he wants is his family together. He doesn't see how he's going about this the wrong way. He thinks Mikael is genuine. He really believes he wants you to have a family. He doesn't see his true intention which is to have your own child destroy you. It's his ultimate revenge. Elijah is nothing but a naïve instrument."

Klaus runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Everything they say is weighing heavily on him. The words of the witch are especially heavy in his heart and mind. He swallows hard trying to concentrate on those words not the last ones spoken by Kol.

"We'll deal with this like family. Now we need to formulate a plan. But know now that this is not over. I'm just going to deal with what's pressing first." He finally says. His eyes are still yellow.

"We need to cleanse your house, uncross the spell. Your brother can't be there." Malvina tells them.

"We need to send Lijah away. Find a way to get him out of town for a while." Rebekah tells them. "But how are we going to do that, now that the child is born?"

Caroline smiles. "Katherine."

"What about her?" Klaus finally speaks but his mouth curls in distaste as he thinks of the first doppelganger.

"Elena forced the cure on her. She's alive."

His eyes grow wide for a moment and she worries they'll blow out of their socket. Then, they turn hard and he regards her for a moment. Everyone holds their breath as he walks towards her hands fisted at his side, as if walking towards prey. He looked frighteningly calm yet the sound of his voice was ominous as he asked "You didn't think this was something I would want to know?"

If she were anyone else, she would have shrunk in fear. If this had been 2 weeks ago, she would have crawled in the fetal position mentally while stammering an explanation. But those days were over. A week ago she had taken on a room full of werewolves. In less than 24 hours, she had battled vampires older than she and killed some of them. She had to save the life of someone she absolutely hated. She had delivered his child then sired him. The day where vampire bitches smothered her trying to find their own freedom was long gone. The days of letting ANYONE intimidate her were over. She was Caroline Forbes, sire. She had her own wolf and she knew she was loved. She was finally the one. Even if her lover look like he wanted to rip her heart out right at the moment.

So she shrugged her shoulders.

"Katherine came to me when she woke up. She wanted to strike a deal. She asked me for protection from you. I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know."

The room was even quieter if that was possible.

"Car..." Rebekah's warning died in her throat as her brother's eyes turned on her. She took a step back.

Klaus smiled as he turned back to Caroline, eyes wide and shinning. It was psychotic, hair rising. He was striving to maintain control. His mind was screaming, this is Caroline, you can't hurt her. But he wanted to shake her. His voice came softly. "You didn't think I needed to know?"

Caroline smiled back and him. The thought came to her that she really needs to stop toying with her life. After all, she knew what kind of mass murdering maniac she was in love with. So she said the words she knew he never expected to hear.

"Why would you? All you want from her is her blood and that was part of the deal. She's been storing it away for months. My part is to keep you away from her."

He gapes at her but quickly recovers.

"And you trusted her?" He asks incredulously.

"Come on. I may be blond but never dumb. I know who my killer is. Like I said, I provided my protection and she's kept her end of the bargain."

"How can you be so sure?" he presses

"She's living with Steven, my dad's partner." She says casually. "The blood is stored in a secured location."

He's smiles, fully this time, with dimples and all. Caroline's not naïve anymore, so she raises an eyebrow while staring directly at him hands on her small of her back making it arch and pushing her chest out. It's a position of defiance but he can't help but let his eyes stray below her eyes down past her neck. He doesn't stop smiling so she verbalizes the warning. "I gave her my word, which means it's your word."

His smile fades. He's about to say something when she jumps ahead of him.

"You should be careful what you wish for, huh?" She asks with her head tilted to the side.

He looks around the room and they all turn their faces away looking anywhere but at him. Ms. Sheila, behind him, was smiling into the back of her hand. So he turns back to Caroline.

"I don't understand. Why would you make this deal with her? You don't like Katherine." He asks her confused.

"We'll talk about that later."

* * *

Elijah walked into Niklaus' office with Sophie behind him. He was frustrated. He couldn't find anyone in the household. They were out looking for Hayley and Caroline. He couldn't get them on the phone. On the desk there was a card envelope with his brother's name. He couldn't help himself and picked it up. He pulled out the light blue card out of it and read. There was only one sentence.

**_The original doppelganger took the cure. She is alive._**

He felt immobilized as his mind tried to process what he just read. Behind him, Sophie we saying something but he could not hear her. He could only hear one word, one name in his head

Katerina.

Suddenly he turned to Sophie with unreadable eyes. "You're going to have to excuse me but I have to go."

He strolled out of the room leaving her behind calling out his name.

* * *

They decided to spend the night in Gretna, a neighboring town of New Orleans. The witches advised against staying at his house until the spell cleanse happened. They arrived at the house they were staying in before the sun came out. It was located in the outskirts of the town. It had been thoroughly checked and apparently the owners had gone out of town. Everyone was exhausted and had nothing but rest on their minds. The child thankfully slept in her arms.

Rebekah headed to the room to the left of the master bedroom which everyone knew would be Klaus'. She was shaken and her head was down. Stefan was talking to Klaus but Caroline could see his eyes following Rebekah. When he was done talking to Klaus he began to head to the room to the right of the master bedroom when Caroline softly called his name. He turned to look at her curiously; she tilted her head towards the other side. He nodded and headed that way. Klaus made a disgusted face at her.

She chuckled. "He would have ended up there anyway. She shouldn't be alone, not tonight." She reached and touched his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

They walked into the master suite and she immediately liked it. It wasn't as big as theirs but it was comfortable and spacious. The baby supplies they had his minions, as she loves to call them, get for them were already there. There were diapers, clothing, and even a cooler with breast milk they had taken from a hospital maternity ward. She didn't know that kind of stuff existed but Rebekah knew about it and made the request.

She walked to the bed and laid the baby down. Klaus stood watching her awkwardly. He was standing in the middle of the room like he didn't know what to do with himself.

She made sure the baby was lying on his back; she grabbed some baby wipes and cleaned his whole body. They had not had a chance to bathe him yet. That would have to wait till the morning. After hearing him scream before, there's no way she was going to wake him up for a bath. When he was sufficiently cleaned, she put a onesie on him from the bag Klaus' men had brought in the room. The whole time Klaus was watching her with a look of pure panic. He looked like he was about to flash out of the room at any minute.

She finally got up and dumped the wipes in the trash can, she put a fresh diaper on the baby, who thankfully was still asleep, and announced "I'm going to take a shower. I have that skank's…" She remembered and guiltily looked at the baby mouthing the word sorry. "I have Hayley's blood on me."

Klaus' face brightened at that. He smiled advancing towards her. "That sounds like a good idea. We can…" He stopped when Caroline pressed her lips together fighting another type of smile but failing.

"What?" He asked confused

She pointed at the bed. He looked where she pointed and his eyes find the sleeping baby.

"We can't leave him alone, can we?" He asks dejectedly

She shook her head. Because she knew he needed it, she stepped closer and gave him a light kiss before turning to the bathroom.

"Wait, what if he wakes up and cries?" He said with a worry frown on his face. Like that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"Pick him up." She said but got a blank look. She walked up to the bed and showed him how to pick the baby up. "The most important part is to support the head and the spine. Be gentle but make sure to secure him."

"How do you know these things? You're good at it."

"Are you kidding me? I aced my baby prep course in home Economics. Not one neglect point! And not to toot my own horn but…I was the proud mother to 4 Cabbage Patch kids. I'm a natural." She left chuckling because she was 100% sure he had no clue what she was talking about.

He stared at the child from where he stood like he was compelling him to stay asleep. She had been out of the room 10 minutes when he began to fuss. His little legs were trembling and he began making weird noises. First it was like a whine but it turned into a full crying pretty quickly. Klaus felt like the blood was going to drain from him. It was like the baby was raging. His hands and feet were shaking and fanning.

"Hey. Hey. Don't do that. Please stop crying." The baby kept crying. He tried what he saw Caroline do and whisper in his ear to calm down but that didn't work. So he sat on the bed next to him. This was what he was dreading the most. Eyes bulging out, he put his hand under the baby's head and the other hand in his lower back and lifted him as the baby trembled in rage. The child weighed nothing to him but he had him secured. Klaus let himself exhale.

"That wasn't so bad." He began to rock gently side to side. The baby stopped crying.

In the bathroom Caroline heard the whole thing. She almost went out there but she had to give him the chance. That was his son and he needed to learn. She kept an ear on the other room while she showered. Klaus began talking again.

"We're going to have to come to some sort of agreement. She's not going to be around every time you need her."

She gasped. He heard her.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said for both the baby and her benefit. "I meant sometimes she'll be doing women stuff. Don't ask me what that is. But when she's not around, hopefully your aunt Bekah is. What I'm saying is we need to be able to do this as men. After all I'm your…father and people have been doing this forever. So I think you and I can get along too, you know? I can teach you a lot of like things, like fighting and painting. Say, did you know I have a painting at the Hermitage?"

"Are you trying to bore him back into sleep again?" She walks in the room in a tank top and her underwear. His eyes scan her body hungrily but he forces himself to concentrate back on the child.

"I don't remember you being bored when I told you that story." Then he said to the baby. "She acted like it didn't impress her but it did."

She rolled her eyes.

"Let me take him so you can go shower." He's still a little nervous so she reaches and takes the child from him. He turns to go but she grabs him by the front of his Henley and pulls him close.

"You did a great job." She gives him and open mouthed kiss before he walks into the bathroom. She watched him walk away with his chest puffed out. She smiles and turns to the baby.

"It's you and me now, my wolf." She reaches for a bottle from the bag and a blanket and wraps it around him. "I'm sorry if I was spooked before. We're going to be just fine. Now…I know you want some of this good milk."

When he comes out of the bathroom towel wrapped around the waist, the baby's fast asleep next to her and she's on her iphone looking at some site. He smiles at the site of her sitting with her long legs bent in front of her and a baby at her side. She looks up and smiles, her eyes on his chest but she snaps herself out of it.

"I'm looking for a good nickname for him until you give him the life scarring name you have probably already picked out for him." She teases.

He smirks. "What have you come up with?"

"Zevi" She says. "Malvina says he's my wolf." Then with a smile she adds. "It's Hebrew you know and probably has roots in the other language. You know…"In basso tien too ara-ma-eet." She finished the last part imitating his accent and mannerism when he delivered the Aramaic line in Elena's living room.

That makes him smile so beautifully that her breath gets caught in her throat.

"Zevi" He mewls it over. "Très à propos. It will actually go well with the one I have planned." He says while sitting on the bed on the other side of the baby.

"What is it?" She asks with trepidation.

"Royce"

"What?" she asks.

"It means son of the king. It's old European and it can be traced to old versions of three different languages, German, English and French. Zevi can be his first name. Royce can be his second." He says sitting on the bed on the other side of the baby.

"Really? You would let me pick his first name?" She said eyes in disbelief.

"You sired him and he's alive because of you. It's only fair. Zevi Royce it is. That way his name will mean something to both of us." He says softly as he toys with a wet curl from her hair.

She's touched and she reaches for his hand. He reaches back interlacing their fingers together.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have much to do." She says.

She lets go of his hand and adjusts the baby horizontally on the bed so he is lying directly in front of her chest. Her body curves towards him. Klaus climbs on the bed behind her.

"Good night Zevi." She whispers gently touching his cheek with the back of her hand.

She is drifting off to sleep when Klaus whispers in her ear. "What exactly is a cabbage kid?"

* * *

**_I'm super anxious to hear what you think about this one. I hope you don't think the scene with them was too cheesy. I like mixing the heavy with the lighthearted. So from time to time, they will have moments like this._**

**_Do you like the name?_**

**_What do you think of Caroline's attitude about Katherine?_**

**_What about Sheila Bennett reading everyone the riot act?_**

**_I don't have any spoilers for the next chapter as of yet. I have not written that one but I'll post some as I write it on my Tumblr Loveyou914_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Here we go Mis amores bellos,_**

**_I am so grateful and touched by all of you. All the follows, favorites, reviews, all are amazing. Thank you for the bottom of my heart. Please keep them coming. I also love all the questions (looking at you Livingdeadblondegirl), they make me think and push myself._**

**_This story is on my mind all the time. Ideas keep coming up and I think of the characters. At the bottom I am going to share some personal stuff from writing it. It's been a busy writing week._**

**_Special thanks to my beta Killerangeleyes for her help and advice._**

**_Shout outs to my beautiful amiguita (or should I say potential wifey after her marriage proposal?) seriouslymilady, who promotes and loves my fics. Thank you for your support, love._**

**_To answer some questions:_**

**_Yes, this story will deal with the Silas issue in a very special way._**

**_Fan favorites Tyler and Hayley will be seen again_**

**_And mostly yes, Caroline will be badass…though I think she is bad ass already._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It feels like I'm Klaus and this chapter is Caroline's face and I keep sketching it over and over and over. _**

* * *

He watched as she fed his son. It was an indescribable seeing her like this. He should have known she would be perfect at it. He sat across from them on the bed and she looked up and smiled as if she had not noticed he was in the room. Sometimes he felt like he was an intruder in their moments together. Zevi's hand palmed her chest with confidence and familiarity. He always wanted to be with her; He often cried when she was out of the room. He sensed her and needed her. Klaus understood this feeling; it was the same way he felt.

He was proud of the love his son already had for her, how enraptured in her Zevi was. Like father, like son. Yet, it still made him feel odd and left out. Then, she would smile like this at him and it was all forgotten. That beautiful smile that made his heart constrict and his body tighten. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. She reached with her free hand and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him softly. It was different from their past kisses. She was doing this lately; soft kisses full of emotion. Yet they had not been together other since before his son was born.

Zevi slept in the room with them so while both were worried about what he could hear, they wouldn't leave him out of their sight. So he held her at night while the baby slept next to them. Only one time they had come close to being together but he had woken up and Klaus sensed Caroline was a bit disturbed by it. Not to mention, that in the past week, he had been up all night crying or uncomfortable. He would only sleep when she held him against her breast.

So now he watched them and reached his hand to tug at her hair much like his son was doing. She smiled again.

He enjoyed the conversations they had in these moments. She would ask him about what was going on with the business and the struggle with Marcel. They talked as Zevi drank his milk or sometimes the bit of blood they fed him, mostly hers and sometimes his. Both sides of him needed to be kept healthy. It was really domestic and simple. He wasn't used to this.

"I think it should be Rebekah." She said pulling him out of his reverie. She surprised him when she answered. There were times when he wondered if she was listening to him. Then she would come back with sound and well thought-out advice. It took him aback.

"Rebekah?" He smiled. "Why do you think so, love?"

"She's your most loyal sibling. She has always been with you. She is strong and smart. I don't think you boys have given her a chance to prove herself. She may get mad at you for a while but she always comes back. I think it's her time." She said in one breath.

He regarded her with a little smile. She shook her head.

"I know I know. I'm surprising myself. I've been seeing a new side of her. She adores Zevi and has been really helpful." She laughs still surprised by that.

"I'm seeing a new side of you, love. In all aspects." He says huskily making the hairs on her neck stand. His eyes were making her skin burn.

"Klaus…"

"I know. I just need…you" He sighs. "You are right about Rebekah. I've been thinking the same and the fact that you do as well, tells me it's the right thing to do. I don't know if she'll do it."

"She will. I don't think she would let this pass." She says confidently.

"Ok, I have to go now. Duty calls." He says placing a kiss on her lips then bending and kissing his son. The gesture was so natural and yet his eyes fly to her. She runs her hand on his cheek and smiles encouragingly.

He's at the door when she says. "I need you too. It's just…" She looks at him helpless.

He nods; he understands.

* * *

Elijah was frustrated. He had been searching for close to three weeks. He found nothing. He couldn't find her. He had looked everywhere. She wasn't in Mystic Falls or in the small town in Pennsylvania she had previously called home.

Damon and Elena seemed to know nothing about her. He contacted some of her old allies and no one knew a thing about her. The only clue he got was when someone claimed to have heard the rumor that she was headed to Bulgaria to visit her native land.

His phone rang. Niklaus. He let it go to voicemail. He couldn't talk to his brother. The last thing he wanted to do was alert him. He listened to the message when his phone showed the voicemail icon.

Niklaus' angry voice boomed in his ear. "Elijah. I don't know what is keeping you away from home but it better be something good. I need to find the child. Caroline doesn't remember what happen. Brother, you better return my calls."

He hung up and closed his eyes. He could not avoid Niklaus forever but he couldn't go back to New Orleans before finding Katerina and ensuring her safety. He would call his brother at another time, he thought as they called for his flight to board.

* * *

He hangs up and sighs.

He hates keeping up this ruse. He wants Elijah in front of him answering for his betrayal. He is anxious to hear his explanations and have this out with his brother. Instead, he has been to keeping him away. It's such a conundrum he finds himself in. He is beyond angry at his point; he is irate. The betrayal is something that keeps whispering at him day and night. It eats at him

It's good that Elijah's away chasing the fun trail Caroline had set up with Katherine. It makes his heart swell to see that side of her. Even though it annoys him a bit that she kept the whole thing from him but he understands why she did it. That shocks him too. There are parts of him that have changed. Her move to New Orleans, his child's birth, the discovery of the plan, all have played into his reactions lately. It's Elijah's luck that these changes have occurred and with his hands full with a baby that needs to be protected, he has had little time to nurse the anger, disappointment and feeling of disloyalty. He is learning to deal with what's at hand and send to the back-burner the things he can't do much about.

He has been occupying himself in tightening the security around the house inconspicuously. He doesn't want anyone to realize or suspect about Zevi. There are vampires guarding and he has been contemplating making hybrids again to ensure protection. He had been establishing safe locations where they could go should an attack occur. Another part is making sure everyone in the household could defend themselves and were on the same page. He and Rebekah had been taking some time to train Caroline and strengthen Stefan.

A knock on the door has him raising his head and giving acknowledgement to come in. It's Rebekah.

"You called." She comes in looking serious.

He smiles at her. He can tell she is nervous.

"What Nik? You call me and tell me to come alone sounding stern and dramatic. Now, you just sit there smiling." She says a little unnerved.

"Sit down Bekah."As she follows his instructions, he continues. "I called you here because, as you know, I can no longer have Elijah as my right hand. I need someone to help me run things around here."

"Oh" She says disconcerted. "So who are you thinking about? Stefan? Is that why you asked me here? You want to ask me if that's ok with me?" She asks, curiously.

He mentally shakes his head at all the conclusion jumping she is doing.

"Well, I won't lie and say Stefan didn't cross my mind. He did. However, as I was talking things over with Caroline, she suggested someone else; a person that I have been mulling over as well since that night in the church." He says growing serious.

"Caroline suggested someone to you? Who?" She asked taken aback. Caroline didn't know anyone here.

"You." He simply said.

Her mind goes blank for a minute because she does not think she heard him right.

"Pardon?"

He repeated his answer.

She was left with no words. Her eyes widen as comprehension sets in.

"Me? Caroline said I should be the one? What is she thinking?" She asked as her heart pounded.

He could hear her heart and watched her reaction. This was right. Caroline had been right. He stood up and went around his desk he leaned against it while talking to her.

"Well, you see, I've found that Caroline has many opinions and she is shocking me every day with her arguments. Her justification for you is that you are one of the people who love me the most, despite the fact that I have not always been good to you. You are loyal to me beyond reason."

She begins to fidget his words.

"She also thinks you are more than capable of this and I need to stop underestimating you because you are smart enough to handle this. I had thought of you but, I must admit, I'm ashamed that she had to be the one to make these arguments for me to pull the trigger. I should not have needed the push. I should have been training you all these years, giving you more responsibilities. We all have been treating you like a pesky little sister when you are a woman. You are an adult, a smart adult at that and it's time you were treated as such."

She was frozen by his words but he wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry for the things I've done to you Rebekah. Would you forgive me and stand by me as my right hand?" He said with his eyes liquid.

"Is this a joke?" She asked incredulously. She can't help as her eyes fill too and a lump forms on her throat.

"No, I am serious, sister." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Nik…I" She never thought the day would come when Nik would say that to her. Her brother had always done what he wanted and she accepted it because that's who he was. She knew he loved her but he's also hurt her and she's hurt him. Now this comes along and she was disconcerted. She thought of saying no but then maybe it's time she also stop underestimating herself. How many years had she waited for him or Elijah to give her a chance; she's always wanted to become a part of their big endeavors. This was her chance.

"I'll do it." She hears herself say.

He had been looking down at the floor, waiting for her answer. Now, his head snaps back up and slowly he smiles. He opens his arms and she steps in. He kisses her cheek. "Thank you for always been by my side."

That does her in and the tears she's been holding fall down her cheeks. She holds on to him tightly.

"So this was Caroline's idea? She doesn't like me." She says confused.

"I think the two of you have more in common than you think. I don't think either of you dislikes the other anymore. I've seen you become closer since Zevi's birth."

She smiles at the mention of her nephew. "Well he's the most beautiful creature and she's completely wrapped around him. We have that in common."

A frown crosses his face.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's nothing. Have you notice that Caroline's just…different? She doesn't talk to me as much. She's completely absorbed by Zevi. She is always talking about him or with him. It's…odd. He can't be away from her but it's like she doesn't ever want him out of her sight. Even with me there, she won't leave the house. I told her to go shopping or do things for herself and she doesn't want to. The only other thing she does is her fight training" He says looking tense.

Rebekah smiles a little.

"She's a mom now, Nik, A new mom at that. Don't you remember how mother was with Henrik? I've never been one but I've watched them through the years. She's not his biological mother but she has an unusual bond with him that is made through blood. Her feelings for him are new and she is probably trying to adjust. I don't think she expected to care this much or to be this close to him. One thing we know is that she is a perfectionist. She wants and tries to do it all. She probably doesn't know how to balance it out. She may need advice from another mom though I try to help her as much as she lets me."

He breathed a sigh of relief but still, he wondered how they were going to go back to normal.

"Shall we get down to business then?" He said and his demeanor followed his words.

* * *

Stefan stood at outside the bar waiting for her. She arrived with a smile on her face. She was walking faster than usual and she didn't stop in front of him but threw herself in his arms and wrapped her lips around his. Then just let him go and laughed. He couldn't help but smile. It was amazing to see her like this. It reminded him of the passionate, life loving, Rebekah from the 20s.

"What has you so happy?"

"Nik." She said and went on to explain. They could trust Stefan. Nik already had spoken about giving Stefan a position as well. It was one of their first orders of business. They also decided Nik would be the one to speak to Stefan with her present.

"That's great Rebekah." He said reaching to play with strands of her hair. "You don't give yourself enough credit. If anyone deserves it, it's you. You are loyal and loving. You are always there for those you love. All around amazing." He said and couldn't help as his mouth came closer and closer to her with every word.

When their lips came together, it brought so many overwhelming memories. They kissed with so much passion that it scared her. She always tended to fall for the passion and ignore everything else. She needed to be better than that. She broke the kiss and touched her lips.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know you and Matt…"

"Stefan..." She interrupted and was about to say something else when her phone gave her a text alert. His did the same right after.

It was a text from Caroline. They looked at each other and flashed home.

* * *

They were in Klaus' study lying on top of a comforter on the shaggy rug. She was on her side with a book on her hand. Zevi was lying on his back eyes wide opened on her as if intently listening as she read aloud. She had put him in a soy soft ocean blue kimono so he was comfortable for his nap. From time to time she would pause and smile at him. She could swear he understood and that this was his favorite of all the books she read him. His turquoise eyes shined brightly when the Big Bad Wolf was mentioned. Of course, she told herself it was crazy. She touched his cheek and kept on reading. The next time she paused to look at him she had to blink a few times. A yellow tint flashed over his eyes before his lids began to droop. She made a mental note to call Klaus as soon as he was asleep to tell him. She didn't understand why there was a tight feeling in the pit of her stomach. She brushed it off.

"You're sleepy, my little wolf, aren't you? That's because you had a long day between drinking, napping, and keeping your daddy up. Did you notice how grumpy that old guy was in the middle of the night? That's ok. It's your job to annoy him and you do it so well. Now go sleep sleep so you can do it again tonight." She scooted closer so her body was touching his. She figured that once he slept she would take her wrap off and wrap it around him so he can continue to smell her while she made the phone call.

She finished the story and he was fast asleep. She watched him marveling at how fast he was growing. He looked stronger too. She looked at his face and smiled again. He looked like his father while asleep. It was like both surrendered. His little fist rested on the side of his face. She felt the tug in her heart and she reached to touch his forearm wrapped in the soft fabric.

She was amazed at how much space this little guy was taking in her life and heart. Three weeks ago she wondered how things would work when he was born and now...She couldn't think of a minute of her day he was not part of. She loved watching him sleep, the smile in his face when he woke up. Her heart warmed as his little hands tightened around her finger and her hair strands as she fed him a bottle. She laughed at the noises he made when she gave him a bath or rubbed his belly. He had become so much in so little time.

Sometimes she caught herself almost panicking at the thought of Hayley coming back for him. It was ridiculous because she knew where his birth mother stood and his father would never allow that. Still, she worried. She worried all the time. Was he drinking enough milk? Were they feeding him too much blood? Did he feel loved, secure? Was Klaus spending enough time with him? Was he getting to know Rebekah and Stefan? Even though logic told her he was too young to feel any of those things, it was like the part of her was not listening. It was weird.

She had a hard time concentrating on things other than him. Even in the fight training she was getting from Klaus and Rebekah. She could only concentrate by telling herself one day she may need to defend him. Then she was all business and that shocked her. She was sure Klaus thought she was going mad.

A few days ago, the realization hit her with force. She loved Zevi. From the first day. She had been telling herself she was caring for him because of the sire bond but the truth is she loved him. She would have loved him regardless because of who his father is. The knowledge of this love, of course, causes her even more worry because she wonders if she is doing things right with him. Rebekah helped her a lot but still there were things she could not tell her. It was so deep in. Maybe she needed to talk to someone else. Who would understand what she's going through? She needed to talk to another mother but…She wouldn't dare call her mom about this. She only tells her mom what she needs to know. Maybe she can ask Ms. Sheyla for advice. She was lost in her thoughts about Zevi, but the sound of someone entering the house makes her suddenly snap out of it.

"Hello?"

She recognizes the voice immediately. It's Camille. She flashes to the door of the study and looks back. Zevi is still sleeping. She takes out her cellphone and texts the other members of the family.

**_Camille is here_**. **_Come home now._**

One of the three should get it and come home soon. She slips out the door quietly, leaving it ajar, and heads to the living room. Camille is standing there looking up towards the stairs.

"Hi"

Camille jumps and turns around to face Caroline. Her eyes frightened but she recovers and smiles at Caroline.

"I didn't hear you knock." Caroline says with a straight face.

The other woman laughs. "I usually don't have to. Klaus doesn't mind." When Caroline doesn't smile, Camille continues. "I guess that's changed now." Said with a raised eyebrow.

It was a challenge.

Caroline finally smiles as her eyes pin her down. "I think that would be best...For your safety, of course." The last part said sweetly but the warning did not go unnoticed.

"You don't have to worry. I am not a threat to you, Caroline." She says in a soft voice.

"Thanks for the reassurance. I will file that away. Between us though, I'm well aware of it." She says with a half-smile. "What can we do for you, Camille?"

"I was looking for Klaus." She says a bit tightly.

"He should be home soon. Can I get you a drink while you wait?" Caroline sends her a sweet smile that doesn't reach the eyes. She keeps worrying about Zevi waking up but she doesn't want to rush Camille and make her suspicious.

Camille nods and Caroline turns towards the wet bar. She feels herself beginning to panic as she realizes she forgot to leave her wrap by Zevi. She doesn't know how much time she has before he realizes she is gone. She is calling Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan with her mind, begging them to come home.

Camille's squeal has her turning around quickly. "You guys got a puppy!" She says looking down.

Caroline walks towards her and is about to ask her what she is talking about when she sees the bouncing furry puppy near Camille's feet. She starts to wonder where it came from when the thought enters her head. She blanches and shakes her head. Camille bends to pick it and it growls softly at her. She extends her hands still attempting to pick him.

Ice and fire both travel down Caroline's spine and she can't help her reaction.

"Don't touch him!" she bellows in an aggressive tone.

She heard herself speak and saw Camille to jump back at her tone. It had been an automatic response. At the sound of her voice, the puppy bounces towards Caroline and sits at her feet while rubbing his face against her legs. She stares at it and slowly bends to pick him up, her eyes always on Camille, who is watching curiously. She slowly turns to look at the puppy, her mind screaming in denial, while her heart threatens to break her chest. She looks in his eyes.

Oh fuck.

She sees her worst fear. Turquoise tinged with yellow.

* * *

**_So, let me start with confessions:_**

**_I love Zevi. Like really really love him. The way he comes to me in my head, I adore him. I know many hate the baby storyline and in real life I do too because of what the writers will do with it. But in this story…I can't keep talking about him. So please forgive me if I overindulge in him._**

**_To be honest, I wasn't planning on him shifting this fast and it will be explained why. It just happened as I was writing and I obey the muse._**

**_Klaroline – I wanted to make it realistic. _**

**_Rebekah and Klaus – I loved their part in this chapter. I think it's time for Bex to be written like the strong woman she is. She is over 1000 and has lived through the same things as Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. She should be given more to handle. It vexes me when they portray her like a kid._**

**_So this is the Soy Soft Ocean Blue Kimono I wrote him in. It's from Baby Earth._**

**_Thanks again for reading, that's all for me. I'm exhausted. Now you! _**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hello again,_**

**_As always thank you again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I want to tell you how much I appreciate you all. You guys make me happy and smile with your reviews and messages. I'm sorry I have not replied to some of your reviews but I've read them and I'm so grateful for them and you._**

**_So here I am with chapter 14. Last update created the sense of super-woman writing ability in me as I updated all three fics but I am back to earth with this one. 14 is a hammering effort. I knew exactly what I wanted to write and how but it's that case when knowing exactly what I want is a detriment because if it doesn't work I get my undies in a twist. Anyhow, this one is longer than usual because I needed to explain some things, have other things happen, and put the story on the path to continuance._**

**_To LoveandWinning – Yes, we'll hear from Hayley again._**

**_Livingdeadblondegirl – I think this chapter will answer all the Zevi questions._**

**_A million special thanks to my lovely beta Killerangeleyes._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_ K_**

* * *

He walked down the busy street but it might as well have been deserted. The faces were a blur even if he would have recognized them anywhere. Such was the burden of being a vampire. You remembered everything, everyone, every moment but sometimes it was like noise in your space. It was like when you heard a song in your subconscious then one day you started singing it without knowing where you heard it. His attention was full on the task at hand.

He was making a move. It was time to leave a message for his former protégé. He had dared walk into Klaus' house and abduct both Caroline and the woman pregnant with his child. No, he couldn't let this pass. Also, although he had other things to worry about, it would seem odd if he didn't strike back. His reputation was important. When you let things slide, it was seen as a sign of weakness.

So he walked through the door to Marcel's favorite lounge and quickly surveyed the room. There were 10 of his men there waiting for their paper king to show up. Some were sitting at a table sipping drinks and playing cards. The rest were either sitting on couches or leaning against the bar. He closed the door behind him as he walked in. Then he turned to face them and all became aware of his presence. They all stared at him and began getting up. Though the room was silent, the cacophony of their beating hearts blasted in his ears.

He chuckled. It was an eerie sound that echoed against the walls. "Don't worry, mates. I'm here to fulfill the wishes of your hearts. Well, I assume they're beating out of your chests because they're _dying_ to come out." The smile on his face when he said the word dying was positively malevolent.

Within minutes four of them had lost their hearts, two were stake against the wall, and two were decapitated against the door. The last two he bit and compelled to tear the chunks of their skin until Marcel arrived.

On the walls he wrote his message, using their blood.

**_Four different ways to die. You should start choosing yours._**

When he was done examining the message like it was a piece of art, he went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Armand de Brignac. It was Marcel's favorite; Klaus had introduced him to it. He smirked as he ripped the top of the bottle, the bubbly liquid rising and pouring out the bottle and into his hands as he proceeded to wash them in it. He placed the empty broken bottle on the counter and walked out of the room.

Outside the sun shone and he felt content picturing the face of his nemesis as he walked in the room. He began to walk back to his office when the text alarm went off. He smiled at Caroline's name but it faded as he got the message. He flashed in opposite direction to his house.

* * *

Zevi. The name echoed in Caroline's mind rattling all her senses at once. She stared into those beautiful eyes growing weak at the knees. It was like looking at the tropical sea reflecting the sun. So calm was that sea yet bringing a storm of trouble upon them. Camille took one step towards her and Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound. She recovered quickly and her face turned impassive and cold. She was trying to mask the panic beginning to bubble in her. She didn't speak for fear of what she would say.

She didn't dare let herself linger on the questions in the back of her mind right now like how did this happen and what the fuck was she supposed to do now. She needed someone to come home to help her diffuse.

"Sorry." Camille muttered obviously intimidated by Caroline demeanor. "I just wanted to carry him for a bit. I'll just leave. Tell Klaus to call me." She added as her eyes darted towards the door.

Caroline nodded and let her pass but as Camille began to walk towards the door a thought occurred to her that had her stomach sinking. She was going to tell. She would let Elijah know what she saw and he would know that Zevi had been born. Then Mikael and Esther would know. Her son would be in danger. She flashed in front of the other woman with the little wolf in her arms. Zevi was nuzzling Caroline's hand and she felt the tickling of his wet nose on her wrist.

"I think you should wait for him." She tells Camille who leans in towards Caroline as her face comes closer to the pup.

"He's a wolf, isn't he?" Camille said then her eyes widen as she looks into the puppy's. "His eyes are beautiful. Blue and green at the same time…" She says in awe as Caroline tenses. She sees the awareness slowly seep into Camille's eyes. It's like Caroline could see her mind adding and pinned the exact moment the result is announced. At that moment the game changed. She can't let Camille leave. She had to be silenced.

No one had arrived and Caroline made her decision. She turns towards the three-seater couch and placed Zevi on it. "Stay" She tells him. She doesn't want im to see what's about to happen. She turns her back on him and flashes to Camille dragging her to the foyer. She could hear the pounding of the other woman's heart and her blood running loudly as her heart pumps faster. All Caroline can think is how much this woman can hurt them and how she can't let it happen. Her vampire face emerges. Camille's heart is almost bursting through her chest. She realizes what's on Caroline's mind and tries to save her own life.

"I'm on vervain." Camille blurts out.

"That's too bad for you." Caroline picks her up by the neck and begins to squeeze. She couldn't get passed the idea that she needed to kill her to protect her son. He was innocent and they would try to use him as a pawn. Her hands tightened.

"Caroline, No!" Rebekah flashes in the room. "We need to keep her alive."

"She's on vervain and she already knows what he is. We need to kill her." She says in a ruthless tone Rebekah never heard her speak in.

Stefan flashes in behind her. "Care, stop, don't do it."

Camille had already began making strangled noises as Klaus was the last one to flash in. He looked at Caroline taking in the scene before him.

"Love, why don't you put Camille down?" He says softly.

"She's on vervain. She's seen him and knows what he is." She repeats for him.

Klaus places his hands on her shoulders and whispers in her ears. "We need her alive. Let her go."

She drops Camille who falls unconscious on the floor. No one even looks at her body on the floor.

"Where's Zevi?" Klaus asks her.

She flashes back to the living room and picks up the furry little wolf from the place she left him on the couch. She turns to the group with him in her arms.

"Oh. My. God." Rebekah yells as horror begins to plaster all over her face. Stefan is dumbfounded and Klaus is just frozen. His eyes looked glazed and unreal. He looks pale.

"Now you see why she can't live. We need to kill her before she tells anyone." Caroline says sounding desperate as she runs her free hand through her hair.

Stefan and Rebekah exchange a look finally looking away from the baby wolf. Since when does Caroline want to kill humans?

"We can't. Her disappearance would raise questions. We have to avoid any unnecessary complications." Rebekah tells her with eyes that refuse to return to relaxed position.

"What part of she knows about Zevi don't you get?" Caroline practically yells turning to look at Klaus who is standing frozen watching the furry bundle in Caroline's arms. "Klaus!"

He blinks a couple of times shaking himself out of trance. "Let's lock her up in the basement until the vervain is out of her system. Then we can compel her and use her to our advantage."

Caroline is about to protest when he walks to her and says "I agree. Zevi comes before anything. I won't let anyone get to him. We need to figure out why this is happening without raising any red flags." He says touching her shoulder with one hand and caressing the fur around Zevi's ears with the other.

"Let's put her downstairs." Stefan goes to the foyers and picks up Camille from the floor while Klaus opens the door to a closet then pulls a lever to reveal the entrance to their downstairs area. It was an area he had built in case they needed to protect themselves from an attack. They walked in and the panel closed.

Rebekah watched them go and slowly turned back to Caroline. She watched as the other woman cuddled her nephew, in wolf form her mind kept repeating. She was afraid. The four adults could take care of themselves. They were strong grown up vampires. Zevi was just a baby, he could not take care of himself. Not to mention the vulnerable position this new complication put them in. Her nephew wasn't even a month and he could shift. He shook her head. This was going to require tighter security and even better communication and training among the four them. They would need to tighten security. She breathed to try and calm her nerves.

She looked up and saw Caroline staring at her.

"This is a mess." Caroline said. "What are we going to do now?"

Rebekah shook her head. She didn't have answers.

* * *

**Later on that night.**

Zevi slept. They were grateful for that. He had fallen asleep and his body shifted back when he did. She had changed him into a sleeping outfit before laying him down. He had not even stirred. While they were in the living room, they put him to sleep in Klaus' study until they were ready for bed. No one could get in or out of there without going through the living room. He was safe there.

Meanwhile in the living room, things were not as peaceful.

It was déjà vu. Here they were again all in a room like 3 weeks ago. Klaus had found a way to sneak Malvina to the house and she did the spell she did for Caroline, this time, around the house. Now the 4 people in the house were able to communicate with Bonnie Kol, and Bonnie's grandmother. They needed watching on both sides. But as everyone gathered in the room the three from the other side were as stumped as them and Malvina.

So, the witch had left with the promise to return. She was going to talk to other witches to try to figure out why the child had shifted at such an early age. Sheila Bennett was going to try to find information on her side as well.

Once they left, the conversation in the group started well but it didn't last. Things began to tense up when the topic of handling Zevi's shifting came up for discussion. Of course, using the word tense is putting it mildly. Everyone was highly strung over what they didn't have any explanation for, the shifting, and what they were going to do about it.

Caroline suspected what they were about to ask her. She felt it coming and the thought made her sick. She didn't want to believe it.

"You want me to do what?" Caroline asked aghast. She had been sure she heard them wrong the first time they said it.

"You have to tell him not to shift again." Kol repeated for her.

"I can't do that, Kol." She says indignant.

"Why not?" Stefan asks her. "He listens to you. You have an unusual bond with him, Care."

"That's exactly why I can't. Klaus, tell them." She turns to him.

"You have to understand how difficult this is. We need to protect him and his shifting does pose a problem." He said softly. In truth, he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around his son shifting. He felt confused but he was scared of what this meant for Zevi. He wasn't sure what to do but he was listening to both sides of the argument.

"You agree with them?" She said in disbelief. She walked to stand right in front of him looking disillusioned. "Is that what you really want me to do?"

"Sweetheart…" He started but she cut him off.

"Do not Sweetheart me, Klaus." She said forcefully.

"Caroline…" But she interrupts him again this time her emotions begin taking over.

"Seriously? You of all people would ask me to do… that?" her voice broke. She felt like she was choking on emotions.

Her eyes on him felt like a punch to the gut. He needed to make her understand. Before he could say anything, the others jumped in.

"Caroline, be reasonable, if he doesn't shift, it will be easier to protect him." Kol tried reasoning with her again.

They were all here asking her to do something she felt in her heart she couldn't do. She was worked up and agitated. She felt cornered. Someone had to defend Zevi's rights.

"It's our job to find ways to protect him. He shouldn't have to make things easier for us. He's a baby and a cub. His job is to be who he is with no worries." She screams at them." I'm not going to do it." She declares then turns to Klaus. "You heard what I said? I won't do it."

A muscle ticked in his cheek as his eyes darkened. He turns to face the wall and makes himself breathe. He is trying to get a hold of his temper. He is trying not to say something he'll regret later.

Unfortunately, she was primed for the fight and the others in the room kept on trying to convince her.

"Caroline, we are doing this for him. It won't be forever just until things are stabilized." Rebekah attempted.

"I won't do it." She crossed her arms and looked at them defiantly.

"Care, you're letting your emotions get the best of you. Breathe and concentrate on what everyone's saying and you'll see how irrational you are being." Stefan said to her.

"Stefan!" Rebekah reacts while Bonnie's mouth drops open.

Caroline's vampire face emerged for the second time that day and she flashed towards him making everyone in the room gasp but before she could get to him, Klaus intercepts her and pulls her away. He tries to pull her to him but she shoves him away.

His own vampire face emerges and before he can stop himself, he blurts out "If you don't want to be the one to tell him, you don't have to. He has shifted already… We have other options."

She gasps as if he slapped her. The full meaning of his words hanging between them. Her fangs retreat and her eyes go back to blue, only to be tainted by pain and hurt. Seeing that, his fangs retreat as well and the anger evaporates. She takes a step back from him.

"Fine." She says in a voice devoid of any emotion. "Go ahead, Klaus, ask him. Send the message to your son not to be himself. Because you know… that worked great when it happened to you." With that, she flashed out of the room leaving him staring after her and feeling like the lowest life form.

"Bon, I just want to remind that I didn't say anything bad to Caroline." Kol says trying to lighten up the tense room. Things were really ugly at the moment.

"Shut up, Kol." She answers annoyed.

"I'm only trying to protect my son and she is insulting me." Klaus says bitterly, hurt she used those words on him then left.

Rebekah stands in front of him.

"She's his mother, Nik. Thanks to you, she became a mother when she never expected that to happen. You love how Zevi loves her and how she loves him. She cares for him and is with him more than anyone else including you. You can't have it both ways. You want her to turn it off and not act like a mom. She can't. It's already there. I'll go after her." She says somberly. Before leaving she turns to Stefan. "She's your best friend. You're supposed to understand and help her, not act like an asshole. You had no right to say to her." She flashes out.

"Rebekah is right." Bonnie says. "You are asking her to tell her son to not be himself. What mother would do that?" She catches herself as she remembers Esther. Looking at Klaus she continues. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. Caroline had to deal with that issue with her father. He tortured her to try to get her not to act like a vampire. He chose death over becoming what she was." She holds her hand up as they all want to jump in. "I know it's not the exact same thing but to her, it's going about it in the same way."

She sighs, "Klaus, I won't tell you she's right or that you're right. The two of you have to get on the same page on this one. I know Caroline is opinionated but she loves fiercely. She puts herself on the line for those she loves." She adds looking at Stefan. "I know you all think she is being irrational but she is just taking her role seriously. It's what she does."

* * *

She found her in the nearby park. Over three weeks ago, they sat in this park and laughed over Camille's resemblance to Caroline. It had been the first time they had bonded. She was cautious as she approached the younger girl. She had not exactly sided with her and she wondered if Caroline would reject her attempt to talk to her. Rebekah watched her sitting in the bench looking up at the sky.

"I don't need a sitter." Caroline said without taking her eyes from the sky.

"Yes, you do. You were already taken once. Plus, my nephew needs his mother." Rebekah said nonchalantly.

Caroline winced as if in pain at the mention of Zevi.

"I'm not going to do it Rebekah. I'm not going to apologize for it either. Not that it makes difference since your brother has decided to handle it himself." She said carefully. She was not going to cry. She was stronger than that.

"Nik is just impulsive. He's not used to being defied like that." Rebekah sat next to her on the bench.

Caroline sighs. "I know he's your brother and you are on his side but…"

"I don't think you are wrong, Caroline." Rebekah says flatly, surprising the other woman into looking at her for the first time. "You are thinking of Zevi and trying to prevent him from going through the same things Nik went through."

She smiles sadly. "I saw what it did to him and how it culminated in his obsession to make himself a family, people he could relate to. You have to understand my brother… he's handling this the best way he can. The way he is with you is unique. You need to be more aware of how you speak to him and with him. Today, it was like we were back in Mystic Falls all over again; you hurt him."

"Was I supposed to let him do what he wants and not stand up for my…" Her voice cracks and she presses her lips.

"Son? You can say it. Your son. Yes, you have to stand up for him but neither of you should hurt each other. Nik shouldn't have said that to you. This is a decision we all need to make together. All of us are in this, committed to Zevi. Obviously, you and Nik are his parents but we all love him and will do anything to keep him safe."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him or act like a crazy bitch. This is a lot. I never expected this and I am doing my best to handle this situation. It's just hard. Stefan is probably right; I am acting like a crazy ass bitch. I feel insane with worry and all I want is Zevi to be happy. I am trying to get a hold of myself. Now this happens. No one should tell him not to shift. It's his nature unless something else is triggering it." Her eyes widen and she looks at Rebekah. "What if something else is triggering it?"

"I don't know if something is. The witches will find out. I just know we need to stay calm and not fight. You need to realize you are not alone in this. You're doing great. Zevi adores you. You and Nik finally found a way to be together. We need to keep the peace in the household and concentrate on keeping it safe for Zevi and ourselves." Rebekah had been staring at the sky but turns when she feels Caroline's eyes on her. She was smiling a little.

"You're going to make him a great right hand." She says softly.

Rebekah shakes her head. "Elijah's so good at this. He is always calm and un-rattled. I've been shaking inside since I saw my nephew today. We need more bodies to protect the house. Elijah will know what to do."

"You're handling it well. You're the voice of reason right now." They look at each other and laugh. "We need to make hybrids." Caroline says shocking even herself. Rebekah looks at her with a look that reflects the thoughts going through Caroline's head.

"I never would have expected to hear you say that." She says.

"My son's safety is at stake and we are fighting enemies dead, undead, and alive. All bets are off." She affirms.

Rebekah smiles. "We agree on that. Caroline…" the rest of her statement was interrupted as her phone rang. She answered it then hung up. "We need to go back home. Our answers are on the way."

* * *

They heard the wail from outside and Caroline's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. It began to pound and she flashed inside leaving Rebekah to follow. Stefan was in the middle of the room watching as Klaus bent over near the wet bar.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

She didn't have to wait for an answer as Zevi came out from under the furniture at the sound of her voice. He ran to her legs his head up to look at her. She bent over and picked him up. He began making noises that sounded a lot like crying noises. She caressed his head, lowered her own and whispered to him. She looked over at Klaus who just staring at them.

"I think he was looking for you." He said and she could see the hurt in his eyes though he kept them lowered. She felt her anger dissipate. He looked as hurt as she felt.

"He wouldn't come out." Stefan offered.

"Where's everyone else?" Rebekah asked noticing the absence of Kol and Bonnie.

"They'll be back with Bonnie's grandmother." Stefan answered.

"Care…I shouldn't have said that to you. I had no right. Rebekah is right. I was an asshole when I shouldn't have been." He said looking at Rebekah.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her and the original blonde just shrugged.

"Apology accepted. I think we are all running on high emotions today." She said smiling at him. Growing serious, she turned to look at Klaus and added. "Who knew the turning habits of a vampire were-wolf baby made by magic and 1000 year old sperm would become such a controversial topic?" All four of them laughed. It eased the tension in the room a bit.

Walking to Klaus, she put her hand on his cheek. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you. You know this situation better than anyone."

Caroline, you don't have to…" but she interrupted him.

"Yes, I do. I lashed out. I could have made my point without saying it in that tone. You're his father." She said.

"And you're his mother. We'll deal with this." He said with feeling as he leaned over and touched his lips to her. When their lips came together, for a second they forgot where they were, it turned into a deeper kiss with her mouth opening against his and him pulling her closer. Between them Zevi, made a little noise causing them to spring apart and look at him.

"You're embarrassing your kid already. He thinks it's disgusting too." Rebekah said with a grin.

Klaus' eyes went to Caroline. Her face felt hot and color began to creep in. Zevi extended his neck towards his father and released a low growl. Her eyes flew open as she looked at Klaus. She was about to say something to the young wolf when Klaus spoke.

"Put him down, love."

She bends and puts him on the floor. The cub's tail comes up slanted slightly facing out and he does a semi-circle in front of his father. She watches him with a smile. He seems to be posturing himself. She's been reading about wolves and she thinks she knows what that means. Her eyes move to Klaus and catch the change in his eyes as he looks at his son. "Fantastic." He says smiling in a way she's never seen before. She takes that as confirmation of her suspicion. He turns serious.

"Look at me" He commands. Caroline frowns in confusion then looks down at the precise moment blue green meets blue green, both with yellow tint. Zevi's tail stands all the way upright as he looks at his father, his legs widening in stance. Klaus eyes shifted to hers as if he was amazed.

His eyes rest of his son again and he crouches down until he is on his knees. Klaus brings his face closer to Zevi until they're eye to eye as his eyes seem to stare deeper, more focused. The other three people are watching the interaction with interest as neither man nor wolf is moving, just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the cub's tail lowers and wraps around his right hind leg. He lowers his head only to bring it up and tip it back toward his father. He takes a step forward and brings his hose to Klaus' chin and begins to nuzzle it. After a while, Klaus lowers his nose and rubs his nose against his son's. Zevi lowers his hind legs and sits with his face looking up. Klaus smiles again as he looks at Caroline; she is watching them with teary eyes.

"He knows." She says. "He knows." She repeats.

"He recognizes you, Nik." Rebekah whispers. She smiles at her brother who smiles back. She walks closer with Stefan behind her.

Zevi runs to stand in front of Caroline facing them same stance as before with his little legs. Klaus walks and picks him up.

They begin a small of type ceremony in which both Klaus and Caroline tell Zevi to trust the other two people in the room. They guided him to smell them and placed him in their arms. Klaus explained this was a way to ensure his son knew they are the members of his pack.

* * *

"I have an answer for you and it's not what you want to hear." Malvina began watching the cub bounce around the room. Caroline feels herself tense up and begins to brace for the worst. Malvina speaks again. "It's actually normal."

"Come again?" Klaus says confused.

"Let me explain. The shifting happened to fulfill a need. How it happened is because of what happened right after his birth. He fed on blood first, which determined his nature as a vampire first. First blood determines dominant nature, because it was Vampire Blood, it will make him stronger and accelerate some of his development.

That side is more thought driven. His were-wolf side is more instinctual. Animal nature is stronger and more physically agile; while his vampire side is stronger brain/thought wise. A regular wolf pup at his age would be learning to walk, chew, growl. While a human child at that age is developing his thoughts and learning. However, he is not a normal, regular child. He has the advantage of the vampire blood and magic both which, like I said, can accelerate development in their own way. So he will use the nature that caters to him…like being ambidextrous.

"So he'll shift back and forth as he feels he needs it." Klaus said in amazement. "It's brilliant." He whispered with pride.

"Yes, you have a very smart little were boy/cub in your hands." Ms. Sheila says with a smirk. "That's the part you probably don't want to hear."

"Why would we not want to hear that?" Caroline asked not understanding.

Ms. Sheila smiled. "Because… He will use it to his advantage. You see, the first transformation happened because he realized you were not with him. Children are smart to figure out patterns from early on in life. If you run to pick them up every time, they realize that all they need to do get picked up is to cry. He is no different. Add to that his supernatural natures and that becomes heightened. He figured the only way to be with you is to tap the side of him that will make him mobile. Crying will put the action on you to come to him, so he tapped the side of him that can help him do it on his own. It's like an alert that he can do it himself by switching sides."

"Wow. He figured all that out?" Caroline said amazed as she bent to scoop him up from the floor. "I knew you were going to be the smartest kid ever." She said to him. "I don't understand how he can do that when his human legs are not developed enough to walk but he can do so in wolf form."

"Just like a werewolf is stronger in wolf form than in human, it's the same for him. In animal form his body performs to a higher level because his vampire side is developing more or less at human pace." The older woman finishes. "It gets tricky here because he is smarter than any other child his age. He will also be more dominant than the average wolf as well."

"He's an alpha on his own." Klaus points out smiling. His pride is openly on display.

"Yes but you are his alpha. Both you and Caroline will do well to always keep that in mind. His loyalties will be to her and he will do what she tells his but he owes his obedience to you. You need to be united. Be careful when you disagree in front of him. The last thing you want to do is cause conflict within him where he feels he has to choose. We all know the two of you have famous tempers. I think you might want to rein those in front of your child." She pointedly looked at one then the other. Neither said a word.

"Can his shifting be…minimized?" Rebekah asked. "We have to keep him secure."

"He's only shifting for one reason right now." Ms. Sheila responded looking at Caroline who nodded in understanding. She exhaled and turned. "Malvina, do you want to tell them rest?"

Everyone turned to look at the witch.

"There' something else I figured out. Your enemies will not only want the boy as a weapon to hurt you but also as one that protects them from you." The witch said looking intently at Klaus.

"I don't get it." Caroline said frowning.

Klaus turned to face her calmly "He's like a duplicate of me. His bite like mine can kill a vampire…"

She finished the sentence for him. "And his blood is the thing that can cure it."

* * *

**_And that's it for this one._**

**_So what do you think over all?_**

**_Did it answer your Zevi questions? What do you think of Caroline and Klaus together and separately in this chapter?_**

**_So my controversial question is what do you think of Caroline's suggestion of making more hybrids?_**

**_Let me know what you think :-)_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hi everyone! Here I bring chapter 15. I want to thank you all for reading, following, favoring the story. I really do appreciate all of that and your comments, questions, and suggestions as well. I apologize for the long time it took me to update. For some reason this has been the hardest chapter to write in the whole story. I'm trying to stay on task with my planning and I think I am going through vacation withdrawals. The end of Summer usually puts me in a hermit mood too. _**

**_Thanks to my beta Danielle aka Killerangeleyes for all her work and Marisol 40 for being my one woman focus group._**

**_There are a couple of things I want to address a couple of concerns before we get to the story. I know some of you are upset over the small amount of interaction between Klaus and Zevi and also there were some strong emotions about the scene during Zevi's birth. The explanations are too long to write in the intro so I added them to a page on my tumblr. You can see it by going here: _**

**_ abridged-notes_**

**_I do want to say I apologize for not adding a caption about how graphic the scene of the birth would get. I, in no way, meant to offend anyone. I will also take this opportunity to issue a warning about the strong ahem Mature content of this chapter. Readers discretion is advised._**

**_Lastly, I want to dedicate this chapter to venomandchampagne because her ideas were invaluable in building a section of this chapter. I hope I made you proud._**

**_Love you all especially Seriouslymylady, the best supporter a woman can hope to marry. Yes, you can have a puppy!_**

**_K_**

* * *

The clerk was on the phone when the doors opened. He was swearing love to someone named Laurie when he heard the clicking of heels. He looked up to see who was coming to his desk. His jaw went slack and his eyes almost came out of their sockets. He blinked a couple of times but still the same image stood in front of him.

"Frankie? Frank!" The voice on the phone was yelling.

"Uh…Babe I need to call you back. There is an urgent case here now." He stammered

"Oh ok honey. Love you!" The voice replied sweetly.

"Uh…yeah." He hangs up the phone.

He could not take his eyes off the two blondes in front of him. He thought they looked like goddesses with the smiles of angels. The one on the left with the long curly hair wore a mid-thigh dress that hung on to her body loosely. It had a fringe that caressed her thighs as she walked; the view down from there was endless. She smiled suggestively at him while the other with straight hair was clad in jeans and knee high boots, a fitted tee and had air of shyness about her. She kept looking at the floor as if she were a little embarrassed to look him in the eye. She looked up and he winked at her. She averted her eyes as if flustered her. He smiled suggestively at the curly haired one who leaned on the counter, giving him a slight view of the curves of her breast.

When she spoke her accent sounded European and exotic, "I'm Rania and this is Vera. We are from Doctor Kovchek's office to withdraw part of the donation for Mac-Caskin." She lowered her lids then looked back at him.

"Sure, can I see some I.D?" He said without removing his eyes from her chest.

"You see…" She says smiling and tilting her head with an apologetic smile. "We left our purses in the office. We would get in so much trouble if our boss finds out."

The other blonde bit her finger as though worried. She spoke with a similar accent, "Can you please help us?" Then blushed.

He looked unsure but then the bold one placed her hand over his and batted her lashes.

"What's the full name?"

"Mac-Caskin, first name Allison." She leaned closer to him, her breath whispering on his face. "It's spelled M-A-K-E-S-K-I-N. The first name, A-L-L-U-S-S-I-O-N." She said in a low voice while rolling her eyes.

He chuckled. "Makeskin sounds really weird."

Vera giggled, "It's pronounced Mac-Caskin."

He winks, "Got you. I'll go retrieve it for you." He gets up and goes to the back. He can hear them whispering as he goes. He hears the word cute and chuckles, turning to look at them. They both look away.

20 minutes later the blondes get out the cab and walk across to the parked SUV and get in.

Rebekah turns to look at Caroline. "I have a bloody headache. I can't believe I giggled and blushed like a simpering maiden. Thank God this is out of the way." She said rubbing her temples. "Oh and Allusion Makes kin? That's the one you would choose?" Slowly rolling her eyes.

Caroline laughs. "It was the one that spoke to me out of all of them. I think Klaus will get a kick out of it."

"Yes. No doubt my brother will see quite the wit in your warped sense of humor. Ugh. The two of you are really meant for each other." She says her face in disgust.

"I'll take the as a compliment, Vera." Caroline replies in her fake accent.

"What a dolt he was." She sighs. "I have so many doubts about the education system of the 21st century."

"Poor Laurie." Says Caroline shaking her head.

* * *

"So what do you say, mate? Do you accept the position?" Klaus asked expectantly.

He glanced sideways to see Zevi still sleeping on the couch as he had been for the past few hours. Thankfully, he had not noticed Caroline's absence. He watched him, marveling at how helpless he looked in his baby form compared to his wolf form where he can bounce and run. Soon he will be able to do that in his semi human form. The baby's tiny fist rested on his cheek as always when he slept like that. It was an endearing sight. Caroline said it's the way Klaus slept as well. There was so much of him in his son. It was more than looks and eye color. Yes, he had the dirty blonde hair and the blue green eyes but he also had his father's temperament. Especially when he was angry; there was nothing like it. He screamed and raged making his body shake. Klaus was grateful that he didn't cry often. Mostly when he wanted to be with Caroline but he was getting used to being with Rebekah and most proudly for Klaus, with his father.

He was yanked out of his thoughts by Stefan's answer. "Pardon?"

"I said yes." Stefan smiled at the way he had gotten distracted watching Zevi. "I see fatherhood has not been all that hard to get used to."

Klaus shrugs. "It feels like he's been here forever." He tells his friend softly.

Stefan nods. "It's odd, but you should be happy. I don't think any of us would have ever thought having a child would be possible after dying and coming back."

"Definitely not me. That was always Bekah's dream." Klaus says deep in thought.

"I've come to realize that. She loves Zevi so much." Stefan says in equal state of mind.

"I know. I'm happy to share him with her…And with you too, mate." He replies with feeling. "I know Caroline agrees with me."

Stefan's face turns serious. "You don't need to say that. Caroline is like a sister to me. You're like family. I have never thanked you for rescuing me and being there for me all this time. I'm healed thanks to you."

"Don't mention it." Klaus says with a smile. "I didn't do it alone." He adds with meaning.

"Yes, Rebekah has been great and very patient." His eyes return to the sleeping baby who seems to be stirring a bit.

"Speaking of my dear sister…" He studies his hands for a second before he looks up again. "What exactly are you thinking?"

Stefan's speechless for a second. "Are you asking me what my intentions with your sister are?"

"Would that be so hard to believe?" Klaus asks evenly.

"Well yeah. You never have before." He answers.

"Well, I just wonder. You have broken her heart a couple of times. I've noticed the way she has been taking care of you. If you are going back to Elena, you shouldn't string her along." Klaus tells him evenly. "I could forget myself and beat you if I see her in pain that you've caused." He nonchalantly adds

Stefan blinks a few times surprised.

Klaus looks at him expectantly.

"I'm not returning to Elena. I had a lot of time to reflect at the bottom of that lake. She makes Damon happy. He's always been the most important person to me."

Klaus nods satisfied.

'You fail to acknowledge that Rebekah is not exactly free. She's with Matt." Stefan says.

"Stefan, mate, you've been here for a while now. In all that time, have you seen her call or mention Matt?"

Before Stefan could answer, Klaus turned to look at the couch suddenly in time to see his very mobile son pace back and forth on the couch. He sighed and moved to sit in the ottoman in front of it. He didn't want him trying to leap on to the floor.

"You did it again, mate. What are we going to do with you?" He stared into the young wolf's eye. The cub stared back.

"He's amazing." Stefan said standing close by.

"Yeah, he is." Klaus said walking his fingers towards Zevi then pulling them back. The young wolf watched with interest. He sat back on his hind legs watching as the hand repeated the move. The third time he leaped on it causing Klaus to chuckle. "His instincts are sharp."

He withdrew his hand and put it in his lap. Zevi quickly followed leaping from the couch on to his father's lap. It was a small leap but Stefan quickly stood up as if to catch him.

"It's ok. I was expecting him to do that. So eager to grow up." He lets his hand heavily land on the cub's neck. Zevi shakes the hand off him and he stands with his front paws on his father's chest with his face up. Klaus obliges him by lowering his head letting him nuzzle his chin. He turns his face to Stefan pointing to the cooler.

Stefan handed him a bottle. Then he smirked at Klaus. "How the mighty have fallen."

* * *

They had been in serious conversation. The four of them were discussing what the next steps they needed to take. Knowing Elijah, he would be in touch soon and they needed to be ready to deal with him. But…He couldn't stop watching her. From the minute she had walked in the room behind his sister, his body had gone on warfare mode. The loose dress she was wearing hung in low cut from the top and stopped mid-thigh. He found himself wishing his hands were the frilly hem that touched and caressed the fleshy columns as she walked. She had walked closely and he had to restrain his son from leaping out of his lap and on to her. Or maybe he was using his son to prevent himself from doing just that himself.

She had played with her wolf for some time before handing him back to Klaus and grabbing his laptop to sit on the couch. She had been there ever since and he didn't know what she was looking at so intently. He on the other hand was stealing glances at her much like he had when they lived in Mystic Falls. He was jealous of the way his son could just stare at her and no one would question but if he did the same, Rebekah would make faces and comments and he was already frustrated without anyone teasing him about it. Rebekah's voice began to seep through his thoughts. She said something about making hybrids but he couldn't have heard correctly.

"Pardon me?" Klaus could not have heard Rebekah correctly. In his lap, Zevi sits almost stoically.

"You have to make hybrids. You know, feed them your blood and kill them then give them doppelganger blood. Ring a bell?" Rebekah said.

"I know how to make hybrids, Bekah." He snapped. His eyes fly to Caroline uncomfortably.

"Stop looking at Caroline like she's your fishwife and is going to make you pay for this. This plan was her idea in the first place."

Caroline looks up from the laptop into his eyes. "Zevi needs to be protected. Nothing's more important than that."

He looks at her uncertain he understands what she is saying. "So you are ok with me making hybrids?"

"Yes…"

He smiles.

"With some rules of course."

He sighs. Nothing's ever simple. "Of course."

She smiles at him. "I'll let Rebekah fill you in." She tells him then her eyes go back to her computer. She's been trying not to look at him too much. He was wearing a fitted button down shirt and European cut khaki slacks from when he had gone out earlier in the morning. He looked deliciously edible and she felt like she's been starving for months. Not to mention the fact that he had been eyeing her like she was a prime rib steak.

"We've been talking about this. We need an army but it can't be like before." Rebekah said. "Obviously, the sire bond is a weakness because it can be broken. We need a way around it by giving these werewolves reasons to pledge fealty to you. So we came up with the idea that we need to recruit and compensate." Rebekah pauses to sip from her blood and Scotch.

"Indentured servitude in exchange for not having to turn every full moon? Will a pack really go for that?" Stefan asked.

"No, it would be more than that. We will need to find men without packs. We can offer benefits in exchange for their services. Their duties would be to provide protection, fight for Nik and the family. Nik, in turn, can become their alpha and offer them protection, a home and financial compensation which you can more than provide." She says turning from Stefan to her brother.

"Like my own Varangian guard." He nods as if savoring it. Rebekah smiles and points her glass at him. He turns to Zevi who is sitting on his lap watching Caroline. "What do you think, son?" The cub turns to look at him with clear eyes but snaps his eyes back to his mother who claps and raises her arms in victory.

She points at Klaus and yells "Berserkers! That's what they would be."

He grins at her. "The two of you have been very busy I see. I assume your trip today had to do with this very subject." He looks between one and the other expectantly.

Rebekah bends to pick up the Tiffany's bag she brought in. She reaches inside and pulls the small sealed container. She hands it to him with a smile.

He opens the container to see the blood vials inside but before he could react to that, he caught the name on the label. Something seems off and then he laughs understanding.

"Allusion Makes Kin" He says looking at Caroline. This was definitely her idea. "How many did you go through to come up with this one?"

"I think about 200." She says proudly.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at him. "You would find that funny. Ugh" the disgusted sound makes Klaus laugh again.

"It doesn't seem that clever to me." Stefan says shrugging.

"It's an anagram." Rebekah tells him eyes rolling skyward in exasperation.

"Think about it, mate. It will come to you." Klaus says, unable to keep the smile at bay, he looks at Caroline enjoying her cleverness. "I really love you." The minute the words were out he felt himself freeze.

"I know" She smiles shyly trying to play it off because her throat knotted almost immediately. She knew it, though he had never said it out loud before; hearing it was something else. Her eyes were glued to him and his to hers. She swallowed at the way he was looking at her._ God we need some alone time_.

Rebekah made a disgusted sound and Stefan looked away. Klaus just smirked. Her eyes went round and she realized she verbalized her thought.

She was saved from embarrassment when her phone rang. She picked up and soon the whole room released collective frustration sighs.

"Stefan" had come to Steven's house looking for Katherine.

* * *

They were on the road in less than 2 hours. They left the house in a delivery van and jumped into the SUV's two towns away from New Orleans. Caroline carried Zevi in a moby wrap. He slept comfortably against her chest. The only visible part of him was the dirty blonde curls that peeked through to the top of the wrap. She had adjusted it once they were inside the SUV to allow more air and to make him more comfortable through the long car ride.

They had a lot of territory to cover and were planning to accomplish 3 important tasks. The first one was to deal with security, the second with training, and the third was collecting. The four were sitting in the 4 wheel drive vehicle and the strategy conversation continued.

"We will go out to scout three to four times. Each time a different one of us will go out with Nik one night and complete the process for our recruits. The objective is to find them, convince, and turn them all in one night. Nik can choose the ones that will stay at the house and the ones that will live in our property next door. These recruits will know who the three of us are before they know about Zevi. Our purpose there is to ensure the recruits are right for our purposes, that they're not dirt-bags." Rebekah read from her list.

"So we're going to be his wing men or wing women?" Caroline declares cheekily.

Klaus grins at her from the front seat.

"Been there. Done that. Can write the book." Stefan adds peering from the rearview mirror as he drives.

* * *

They had crossed into Oklahoma and traveled up north finally settling to stay on a small town near 385. The town was surrounded by 4 major state parks. The area was a major refuge to stray werewolves. Rebekah had arranged a house for them. It was surrounded by tall trees. The area was not too far from the population but it was secluded enough for them to take care of their business.

They had settled in the house and it had been decided that Caroline would be the first one to go with Klaus. Rebekah and Stefan would spend time with Zevi and care for him. They had put him to sleep in a playpen in the family room and both had lingered. Caroline had gotten a shirt she had worn before and put it in the crib next to him. It was a way to reassure him and try to keep him in human form and feeling like she was close by. Rebekah also wore her cardigan. Klaus left some of his blood just in case.

They sat in the SUV for a few minutes. It was awkward. It felt like any minute one of them would call the whole thing off and walk back in the house.

"Ok. If we don't leave, we are never going to. He will be more than ok with his aunt and uncle." She declared.

So they left. Still, each sneaked in text messages to the home front every certain amount of time.

Now they sat at a bar on separate tables. Klaus sat on the back nursing a drink while he watched her. They had agreed Caroline would approach then send to him. Three men sat in the table next to his drinking in silence after being recruited. A woman went to sit at the bar. She was tall and corpulent. Caroline sent a subtle questioning look to Klaus. He nods. She approaches.

"Hello." Caroline said pleasantly sitting in the stool next to her.

"Save it, fang girl. I like my women bigger, meatier and less…fangy. I could see you working it with these low lives from outside. They'll fuck anything. Though I admit you are a pretty thing." The woman finished giving her a once over. Her green eyes roving over Caroline in appreciation.

Caroline's mouth opened and closed but it wasn't until she heard the low chuckle from the table in the back that she straightened her spine and snapped out of it.

"I'm not a working girl…well, not the type of working girl you are thinking of. I'm here on behalf of Klaus. Perhaps, you've heard of him?" The woman paused from her drink to turn to her. "Oh, you have heard of him. Excellent! I'm Caroline."

"Everyone has heard of Klaus. We all thought he was a legend until we heard the tale of the 12 hybrids. I don't want any trouble." She added the last sentence grimly.

"I assure you, we don't mean you any harm. What is your name?"

"Hazel." She answered.

"Hazel. It seems to me that you are without a pack. Am I correct?" Caroline asked while signaling the bartender to bring another round for both of them.

"Yeah, well. I don't really fit into the whole obey blindly for someone that does nothing for you. All our Alpha did was bed the women, knock them up, and then let them fend for themselves. We lived in poverty while he drank and passed his dick around." She said the last banging her glass on the table.

Caroline nodded. "That's not right. How about if I tell you that you can join a pack where you will be provided for, compensated, and you don't have to worry about turning every full moon? You'll turn only when you need to and you'll get double the strength." Hazel looked at her with interest. "Plus, you'll never have to worry about sleeping with the Alpha. It won't happen. Ever." She finished with a smile.

"I can get all that with Klaus? What's the catch?" Hazel asks Caroline.

"You'll swear fealty to him." She clarified when the woman didn't seem to understand. "You have to swear you'll be loyal to him. I'll warn you now, Hazel, if you decide to do this, you can never betray him. He doesn't take well to it and you will die."

The woman considered it. "Well, I'm tired of scraping and fighting on my own. I'm willing to talk about this. So are you like Klaus' angel doing all his works?"

"Something like that." Caroline says matter of fact. Then adds "I'm his mate."

"Oh, I see. So what exactly is the process to join Klaus' pack?" She asks

"Well…first you have to die."

* * *

The ceremony was unlike anything Caroline had ever seen. They had come up with most of it together; Klaus said he knew what to do for the rest.

They were outside a big cabin close to the house. It had been Stefan's job to find it and prepare it. There were three rooms in it, one to accommodate each night's group of recruits as they went through their transformation.

The six were kneeling in a circle on the ground. Outside the circle Klaus stood with a sword in his hand, Caroline to his right. He stepped in a circle and put the sword on each recruit's shoulder repeating the same words to each.

"By this sword I accept your loyalty, love. I become your protector, friend, brother, father, Alpha. Should you betray the words we uttered today, you will die." With that he drew blood from the arm of each. After he went around the circle, they all placed their hand over something he had laid on the ground. It was a red cloth she never had a chance to ask what it was.

He motioned to Caroline and she stepped behind each recruit. He fed them his blood and she snapped their neck. They carried them inside and placed them in the beds in the room.

"Is this payback for the 12 witches?" She said as she placed Hazel on the bed.

He chuckled. "She likes you, you know."

"Shut up. So now we wait for them to wake up." She says going to sit in the couch.

He walks to sit by her and pulls out his phone from his pocket before sitting down; something flies out and lands next to her. It's a glass orb that seems familiar. He was sending a text to Rebekah when she asks "This is from my earring, right? I was wearing them during my first visit to New Orleans. Why do you have this in your pocket?" She asked confused. He looks away. "Are you blushing?"

He stammered. "I found it and…" He sighs. "It's mine now. Give it back."

"No uh. You have to answer me first." She said with half a smile.

He smiles back. "You know, I can just take it."

She weighed he options. If he takes it, he won't tell her and she was dying to know.

"Ok. Let's do this. You tell me and I'll give it to you plus I'll tell you something juicy I've noticed." she readily promises.

"Something I would find interesting and not nothing banal?" He clarifies.

"Definitely" she assures him.

Walking to her, he takes the orb from her hand. "I carry it to remind me of one of the happiest moments of my life."

She felt the jump of her heart and reached out to grab his hand. "Thank you. Are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

He pursed his lips a little and nodded.

She leaned over and whispered. "For the first time in one month, we are completely alone. We have a few hours with no baby, no annoying female sibling of yours, no good ole Stefan to hear us, should your majesty, feudal lord Klaus, decide to make a move."

"Well, allow me." He said right before he crushed his mouth to hers.

She whimpered at the feeling

"How's that for a move?" He asked against her lips as his hands traveled lower cupping her ass bringing her center to rub against the erection he had come to live with lately.

She moaned against his mouth and breathlessly said "It's a little vague. Let me show you what I was thinking of." She flashed them to one of the empty rooms. They stood in front of one of the beds.

She opened her mouth and her tongue barge in his mouth while her hands quickly and adeptly removed his belt and hooked her fingers in his pants to bring them down. She kissed a trail to his ear "Don't move". She reached under his fitted tee and pulled it over his head. With that her mouth began a slow descent of open mouthed kisses down his neck pausing to make an eight with her tongue over his carotid, running her teeth over it causing him to sharply inhale. She continued lower kissing his upper chest, then his pecks, and dipping lower with her hand leading the way. Her hand reached his member first and firmly closed her hand around it. He groaned as her hand traveled the length of his engorged penis while her mouth sucked and nipped at his six pack.

"I should probably sit down." He stammered beginning to bend into sitting position...

She paused the gliding of her tongue in the juncture of his hips. "I told you not to move." She said so authoritatively it made him straighten up. It also made him harder if that was possible and worried that he may disgrace himself. Her hand let go of him to help the other finish removing his pants but her mouth continue kissing around him, torturing him as her breath grazed him. She nudged him to step out of his pants. Once his legs were free, she got on her knees in front of him, and slid her hands up his legs, the back of his thighs, grabbing them hard with both hands. With her face in front of his throbbing member, she turned her eyes up to his.

"I live to please my king." She said and he watched her mouth closed around the tip, circling it with her tongue, before she went a quarter of the way and pulled back. He gasped. She went back traveling half way, and then pulled back, then three fourths of the way and pulling back again. She repeated until she could take all of him. He hissed as the feeling as her tongue slid alongside the bottom of his penis every time it went deep inside her mouth. Her nails dug into the back of his thighs and her eyes never shifted from his.

It was the most erotic thing he had seen in his life. One of his hands settled in the back of her head and he combed her curls with his fingers as she pleasured him. He reached down with the other and dipped inside her blouse, under her bra to squeeze her breast and thumb her nipple. She moaned in the back of her throat as he pinched it between his thumb and index finger and began to roll it. She tilted her head back against the sweet torture.

He moved his other hand and gave her other breast the same attention. One of her hands let go of his thigh and moved between her triangle and touched herself. He almost came watching it enfold but he held himself. Letting go of her breasts, he grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her up. He tugged the jacket over her shoulders as he kissed her jaw. He pulled the sweater above her head next and took off her bra; his mouth moved to continue the work his hands had started. He sucked on one breast while he thumbed and caressed the other. He nipped at the buds putting pressure on the nipples and way below. He must have sensed that. Before she could think to breathe her pants were off and he was torturing her with his tongue and his hand as he pushed two fingers inside her while her thumb danced in circles around the fleshy button. Her hands grabbed his head and she couldn't control the moans that escaped her mouth. They were ragged and she felt her release starting to build. "Now. Please. Now"

He pulled his head up and grabbed her behind the neck crushing her lips with his and brought them both down on the bed. He opened her legs without breaking away from her lips. When he entered her and his skin slapped against her, both screamed at the feel. He brought her legs to his shoulder and began to pound into her. Her arms reached back and she used them to hold herself in place as he rocked himself against her.

"Harder, faster…" She begged. He complied.

She grasped his arms, arched her back and let herself scream his name as the orgasm overtook her. The pulsating sensation around him drove him over and he slammed into her three more times; then he let it take him. He took her legs from his shoulder and placed them by his side. He let laid on top of her and kissed her slow. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked against him enjoying the after pulsations. She moaned taking his hand and brings it to her lower body.

He responded by climbing off her on to the floor and placing his face between her legs. He could do it with his hand but he preferred doing it with his mouth.

* * *

"hmm?" He grunted confused. He had lying across the bed with his head on her naked lap while his hand trailed circles up her stomach. He had no clue what she was talking about for a moment.

She leaned forward and reached down to make sure he was paying attention, her breasts caressed his cheek and before she could straighten back up, his tongue flicked across one then captured the bud with his teeth making her hiss in pleasurable pain. He pulled back and smiled wickedly at her. They really did not have time for a third round. She gave a sigh of disappointment as she moved away from his grasp.

"They'll be waking up soon. Stop trying to make this harder than it is." She teased.

"Love, it can't get harder than it is. Trust me." He reached for her intent on convincing her.

"When we get home. We'll find a way." She says indulging on his bottom lip. "I promise".

Reluctantly he moves away and reaches for the red bag. "Swear on top of this." She laughs. He releases her when she swears.

He leans over the side of the bed and grabs his pants, hands her discarded clothes over. As they dress quickly, she remembers to ask.

"So what's in that red velvet bag?" She asked. "Why did you make them swear over it?"

"You can open it and see for yourself." He said tossing her the bag.

It didn't deter her curiosity and she reached inside the bag until she felt the content and pulled it out. It was rings. There were 5 very similar rings and a small chain with similar carving to the rings. The rings were 5 thick platinum bands with encrusted diamonds on the side. They were beautiful and very much on the plain side which only added to the simple beauty. "So beautiful" She whispers in awe.

Inside the bands were carved with the initials KCZRS.

"The initials belong to the people these men have sworn to be loyal and protect. On the outside it has the initials of the owner. In past times when men swore fealty, they would do so on top of a bible or a meaningful object. These can be meaningful to us. The tiny bracelet is for Zevi's leg since he can't wear his ring yet. Also, these are daylight rings. I had them made and spelled specially." He says and waits.

"That's sweet. I love the idea." She smiles but keeps studying the rings. Something's different. "I like that Rebekah and Stefan's are alike but different than yours and mine. Why is there a split in the middle of mine?" She says as she puts it on.

He pulls something out of the other pocket of his pants and examines the ring on her finger. "Well…It's because you're wearing it in the wrong finger…and there's something missing from yours."

"Oh. Like what?" She asks unsure.

He takes her hand and removes the ring from her finger and as she looks he pulls another ring out making her eyes gradually change. Her face slowly goes from unsure smile into serious then surprised. It's a beautiful thin-banned platinum ring of the same color encrusted with clear diamonds on the side by the scalloped bed at the top; each indent encrusted with diamonds of the same kind. This scalloped platform serves as a bed for a huge cushion cut aquamarine diamond. On the side four more clear diamond drops hang securely in tassel style.

She stands frozen looking at the ring and it's like looking into his eyes or Zevi's. Inside it's carved with all three of their initials. She can see it all but the words fail her. He takes the thin ring and places it in the split of the band. It's a perfect fit. He reaches for her left hand and places the combined ring in the appropriate finger.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**_Lots to digest._**

**_A couple of references:_**

**_The Varangian Guard were an elite unit of mercenaries that served as personal bodyguards for the Byzantine Emperors. They are referenced as far back as the year 911. They were known for being primarily composed of Germanic peoples, specifically, Scandinavians (the Guard was formed 60 years before the end of the Viking age) and Anglo-Saxons from England (particularly after the Norman Invasion)._**

**_Berserkers were Germanic warriors who are primarily reported in the Old Norse literature to have fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury, a characteristic which later gave rise to the English word berserk. They were said to wear the pelt of a wolf during battle._**

**_In some pieces, you can find both groups reference to one another._**

**_That's it for me… Soooooo. What do you think?_**

**_Can you guess the anagram?_**

**_What do you think of the new recruits and the methods of recruiting?_**

**_Are you happy that Klaus and Caroline got a little amorous?_**

**_And finally…the ring. I'm anxiously waiting to hear what you think. Now I'm going to clarify…No, I'm not. Nevermind._**

**_Spoilers…_**

**_*A familiar face will make an appearance…I think you can guess because of the location._**

**_*Klaus and Rebekah hold class_**

**_*Caroline and Stefan will collect a precious cargo_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hi my amiguitas and amiguitos!**_

_**Here we go with chapter 16 (wow).**_

**_Thanks to my beautiful Beta Killerangeleyes for her advice and her proof reading skills and helping me clarify._**

**_Thank you all for reading, commenting, favoriting and following._**

**_Thank you for those who nominated and voted for Abridged on The Klaroline Awards for most Underrated Fanfiction. I really was shocked by the nomination and though it didn't win, I'm so happy that it was recognized and humbled by you all._**

**_This chapter is a little longer. As I was telling Seriouslymylady, the story is beginning to gearing itself for its ending or final outcome. I'm averaging between 5-10 more chapters._**

**_This chapter is more of leg ground work and you'll see the resurgence of some lovable faces. If you read the preview, you know who one of them is. _**

**_The last segment was not planned. It came about thanks to JoMo's Tweet two days ago which affected me in this peculiar way. LOL._**

**_Lastly, I want to take this time to again tell you how much I appreciate you and thank you so much for indulging me and my musings._**

Oh yeah...It's a rated M chapter ;-)

* * *

"Is this a…?" She asked. She was surprised that she could formulate words over the pounding of her heart and the inner shaking her body was experiencing. Her eyes kept dancing back and forth between his eyes and her ring finger.

He watched her, his face serious. He wasn't sure how to explain or if there was a way to explain what his beliefs are, but he was going to try.

"Let's sit down." He said and took her elbow guiding her back to the bed.

They faced each other. He sat facing her as he had done that time in her house when he had come to save her. He sat on his right leg while his left was in sitting position with his foot on the floor. She mirrored him.

She was nervous and tense. Part of her feared what he would say; the other wanted to scream. She knew in her heart this means what she thought it meant, but somehow he was about to bring a loophole and that scared her.

He reached for her hand. "I do not believe in marriage…" He began making her tense up. "Not in the idea that humans have of it. I've been a vampire for too long. I've seen too much through the years, starting with Esther and Mikael. She claimed to have loved him yet she betrayed him. I can't be too angry about that since I was born out of that betrayal but the idea that is in my head is that married people still lie and deceive those who they supposedly love. He claimed to have loved her and yet he tried to destroy their mutual children as well as myself. I've always seen marriage as binding relationship that's good when things are going well but that mostly doesn't mean anything. People manipulate each other with it." He paused to give her a chance to reply.

She gave herself time to digest what he was saying. The old Caroline would have felt hurt and disappointed but she felt more grounded these days. She was more secure in the love she knows he feels for her.

"So, what does this mean? I mean, you're telling me you don't believe in marriage but we are together for life. And this ring…Is this just a gift then?" She asked half joking as she lifts the sparkler.

He didn't laugh.

"No. It's a symbol that you're mine." He handed her his ring. "If you look inside my ring, it has the same inscriptions as yours. It means I'm yours."

She looked at the ring then back at him. "But…That's what marriage is. It's a commitment." She said unsure.

"Yes, but this is… more. As a wolf, I believe in mating." He says softly. Grasping her hand to give it more meaning. He saw she didn't understand. "It's about claiming and remaining true to your claim. I had already claimed you. Tonight, unbeknownst to you, you claimed me."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Does that mean I proposed to you? In wolf language?" She asked as if it was horrifying thought. She was a lady after all.

He laughed squeezing her hand. "I told you I intend to be your last love. This is me saying that I no longer intend, now I swear it." He paused to bring his face closer to her. "Caroline, wolves mate for life. It means no matter what, they always have that sentiment, that person. There's no one else. We may have vicious fights and be angry at each other and sometimes say destructive things and sometimes be happy beyond reason. We can be all over the map but we'll always be together. You're my mate."

He pauses "I think I've always known. I've never been affected by anyone like I am by you and you are everything even if I don't say the words. This ring will always remind you that I don't want to be if you are not with me."

The look in his eyes was so pure and she felt the knot in her throat beginning to choke her. This wasn't a proposal. It was deeper, more meaningful because they do have forever.

She let the tears fall as she grabbed his hand and put his ring in it. She grazed her lips on to his and her voice shook with emotion. "We don't ever have to be conventional and say this a lot but I want to say it now." She breathed "I love you."

He breathed.

* * *

**2 Days later**

Rebekah eyed the 18 new recruits carefully. She looked from one to the next. They were strong specimens and she had no doubt they would be strong in fights. The men looked dirty and she sneered as she looked at them. Her eyes fell on the two women. One was built much like herself. She looked lithe with pretty curly black hair and brown eyes. She was small and her body was curvy. She raised an eyebrow at Klaus as if to ask if he thought she wouldn't be too delicate for this.

"Don't let that fool you dear, sister. She's small but she's from a notoriously vicious pack. She'll make a good soldier. Aren't you, Amelia?" Klaus said with a smile. Amelia nodded quickly and looked away. The woman next to her patted her back.

Rebekah nodded. Then her eyes fell on the robust woman next to her. The woman openly checked out Rebekah. The Original was taken aback by the bold move. This was the one called Hazel. When Rebekah had come into the room, she had asked Klaus if he always surrounded himself with an army of blondes. Rebekah had been tempted to teach her a lesson.

"For those who do not know me, I'm Rebekah and you all answer to me. I am part of your family and will do everything in my power to make sure you have everything you need but I will urge you not to forget that I'm an Original. I will have your respect and you are to be careful in how you speak to me. My brother will be your Alpha and father, so think of me like your auntie who will not hesitate to discipline you, should the need arise." She said in a serious tone. "Do you understand?

All nodded.

She turned to her brother to find him watching her with a different light in his eyes. Pride. She rewarded him with a smile before turning back to the group.

"Now, the rules for you are very simple. I don't think I have to reiterate what you were told about loyalty when you were turned. Your oath is your life. Any sign of disloyalty from you and you will die. There will be no questions or anyone else you can appeal to." She paused for impact before she continued.

"You are not to comment about anything you see in our household or when you are with us with anyone outside this group right here or the family members you know. You will all live permanently in the house next door to ours which is being prepared specifically for you, except Hazel and Amelia. You two will stay at our house. There will be rounds for you to watch the house. You will have to live with other vampires that are part of our people as well. You will be paid monthly. What you do with your money is your business. Now that you will need to drink blood, keep in mind you need to act in moderation. You men…you need to bathe often." She finished.

Klaus managed to cover his amusement at his sister's clear disdain for her natural enemy. "Any questions? No? Very well, let's talk household defense."

* * *

"Are you going to say something?" Caroline asked the woman sitting across from her.

Her eyes dart to Stefan when the silence continues. He shrugs not knowing what to say. The silence is deafening.

"Mom?"

Liz Forbes was more than speechless, 50 miles past shocked. She just stared at her daughter willing her body to react but it wasn't responding. She had been beyond elated when she received the call from her daughter that they were in Oklahoma. She immediately had made the drive there. This was a way for them to see each other in a relatively safe environment. She had been so excited. Her intention was to practically leap on Caroline when she saw her blonde hair behind Stefan as he came in. But when Caroline stepped out from behind him and she saw the bump strapped to her chest, she halted. Of course she continued to hug Caroline and kiss her. Yet, she couldn't stop her eyes from constantly darting back to the bump where she can now see blonde curls peering over the top.

They had met in a hotel room two towns over. Liz had arrived first and was inside the room when they made their way up. She had not been able to hide her shock at seeing a child in her child's arms so Caroline had hastily explained everything as they sat in the room. Liz was not reacting, just staring.

Stefan might as well not be in the room the way he looked like he would bolt at any moment and said nothing.

She cleared her throat

"So Klaus had a child with that inappropriately dressed young woman that came with Tyler to the pageant? You helped in the birth and turned him into a vampire without knowing and now he's yours too. Two vampires raising a child that is going to grow to be like his father who has a trajectory of maniacal homicidal behavior which can be labeled as sociopathic tendencies. Is that what you are telling me?" She asked

Caroline bristled at hearing her mother referring to Klaus that way. She wasn't a hypocrite but it still stung. "I guess. Though things are not as black and white as you make them seem." Caroline said defensively.

Liz laughed before dropping her face in her hands. When she raised her head she looked at her daughter. "Caroline, less than a year ago you were swearing you love Tyler and telling me he was the love of your life which was truly the laughable part because anyone could see that relationship would go nowhere beyond high school. I was supportive and also I knew you would never listen to me. Then, I knew you and Klaus had feelings for each other but I thought you would have time to get to know each other better and grow because the two of you need it. Now out of nowhere you come meet me with a child both of you are committed to rising together. You have to forgive me if it's taking me some time to adjust to this"

Then she adds "And soon we will also touch upon that ring you are wearing on your finger. I see the list of things you have not shared on our phone conversations is vast and growing. Oh and so it doesn't take you by surprise, I'm planning to have my own conversation with Klaus."

"Mom…" She began but Liz interrupted her.

"I'm going to talk to him, Caroline." Liz repeated this time enunciating every syllable. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother." Caroline sighed.

Liz watched her knowing the look on her daughter's face. Caroline had her mind made up on this whole situation but Liz needed to make sure her daughter was not being used or getting over her head.

"Ok, now that we are clear. I want to meet the baby" She said. "Stefan, I can still see you though you are trying to make yourself invisible."

Stefan gave her a weak smile. He wanted no part in this conversation between mother and daughter.

Caroline carefully pulled him out of the Moby wrap and handed him to her mom. "His name is Zevi."

"Zevi, huh? You are so handsome. No wonder my daughter's in love with you."

Zevi's eyes focused on Liz and he did something that babies are not supposed to do. He gave her a real smile.

* * *

He walked through the living room and adjusted his hearing. They were not home. He couldn't hear any of their voices or felt their presence. He wondered if they were out for the day. He spoke with Camille on the phone but she had told him she avoided visiting Klaus since apparently Caroline had asked her to stay away. He had been ignoring Sophie's calls. It was too quiet here for his liking.

He crossed into the home office and everything seemed to be in order. Niklaus' desk was in order, on top was a folder with a report of the monthly finances. He looked around the room and when his eyes roamed the sitting area by the foot of the couch, he saw it the cocoa colored cloth. It was folded and from its placement, it looked like it had fallen. He went to it and picked it up. It was a child's blanket. He opened it; it was soft but sturdy. It was engraved with the letter Z in the corner. He let out the breath he had been holding fully realizing what this meant.

The sound of footsteps had him flashing to the living room where he saw Elsie's familiar face. She carried some towels and was on her way up. He called after her.

"Welcome back sir. How was your trip?" She smiled jovially.

"Thank you, Elsie. My trip was…unsuccessful. How are you doing since your accident?

Rebekah had compelled Elsie after she was almost drained. The story had been that she had fallen down the steps.

"I went to visit my daughter in Florida to recuperate. Mr Klaus was so good to me. He sent me on his plane and everything. Miss Caroline called once a week. She is so sweet. She sent me a get-well package and she even apologized for not being here when I got back." The woman declared smiling.

Elijah politely waited till she finished before he asked. "Do you know where everyone is?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's my first day back. Miss Caroline said on the phone that they were all taking a little vacation themselves."

"Do you know whose blanket is this?" he asked holding it up.

She frowned. No, maybe it was Ms. Hayley's. She probably bought for when her baby comes."

She knew nothing, Elijah thought. "Thank you, Elsie"

She smiled and went upstairs. His phone rang again. It was Sophie. She had not stopped calling him and he had been ignored her calls. He picked up this time.

"Yes, Sophie?"

"Where have you been? We have big problems. I need to see you. I'm outside your house." She asked annoyed.

"Come inside. There is no one here but the help." He replied calmly ignoring all the other questions.

"I can't. It won't let me." She said tightly.

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"It means there is a spell in the house blocking me. It also means our problems are bigger than I thought." She sighed.

He walked out to meet her.

* * *

"And whatever you do, do not mention that whole not believing in marriage part. She'll never understand that." She said as she doubled checked all the items in her purse.

"I know love, you told me." He said simply.

"Don't call her Liz either. Don't tell her anything more than what she needs to know." She said as she walked into the bathroom and back out.

He stood there calmly watching, careful not to show the amusement he felt at how worked up she was.

"Maybe Rebekah and I can postpone this outing till tomorrow and just stay here for this conversation." He walked up to her and put his hands on her arms pinning them to her side.

"Love, it will be ok. I need you and Bekah to take care of this. Your mother and I will have our talk and all will be fine. No blood will be spilled. Stefan will be in the house to defend me in case your mother gets aggressive and tries to hurt me." He told her fighting a smile.

"Stop joking about this." She said freeing her hands and smacking him in the side of one of his arms. "She's pissed".

"We'll be just fine. She's your mom and she loves you and wants to make sure that I'm not the big bad wolf coming for her baby on her way to granny's house." His grin was positively mocking

It got a smile out of her. "Too late." She said as she pressed herself against him and caught his bottom lip between her teeth.

His hand immediately went to her butt and squeezed it while pressing it to his front. "You know…" He said between small kisses. "You promised me to find a way here…two days ago."

"Seriously? As if you're not on Liz Forbes' '_I'm pissed off at'_ list already, now you want to add fornication while she's on the same floor to your offenses?" She said shaking her head.

He laughed.

"By the way, should a fight between you and her break out, don't count on Zevi. He's taken with my mommy." Her hands flat on his back

"Caroline!" Rebekah's voice boomed in her ears. "Let's go!"

He kept her pressed to him and walked her back into the wall.

"I gotta go" She said half-heartedly, relishing the feeling of him pressed against her.

"Tonight, Caroline" He whispered in her ear as he thrust his hips against her middle. She leaned her head back and bit back a moan. He thrust again while his tongue caressed her carotid. He thrust again and her hand went to his hair. She grabbed his hair and brought his mouth to her as he thrust again. He let go of her butt to let his hands roam up to her waist then settle at her chest. Without his hands pressing her, she bucked her hips to meet his next thrust.

"Caroline, I will scream out loud what I know you are about to do upstairs. I think Sheriff Forbes will love to hear it." Rebekah whispered the threat.

Caroline was downstairs 2 seconds later.

"Let's go" She walked toward the front door not daring to look back at Stefan who was smirking at how flushed her face was.

* * *

"You're late. I had a hair appointment I had to cancel thanks to you."

Caroline stood on the other side of the door. "Your hair looks good. Invite me in?"

The woman pouted. "I don't want to. Alfredo won't be free to see me for weeks now. Do you know how hard it was to get him to see me?"

Caroline sighed. "Get over it. Invite me in, Katherine. I don't have time to waste."

"Fine, come in. I don't know why you're all grumpy. You have gorgeous vampire hair permanently." Katherine countered.

"Can you stop talking about your hair for a second? I need you to do me a favor." Caroline asked exasperated with her.

"What's that?" Katherine asked skeptically. She had been wondering why Caroline had changed her location and had her come to the safe spot only to come here in person.

"Let Rebekah in." Caroline said and stepped forward to prevent Katherine from falling as she began to step away from her in panic. "Listen to me, Katherine. I intend to keep my word to you. I will protect you but things have changed. You have to trust me."

"You promised to keep Klaus away from me and now you show up here with his psycho bitch sister and have the nerve to ask me to invite her? Hell, if I do." Katherine spat at her with venom but Caroline could sense her fear.

"Hi Katherine." Rebekah said stepping from the side to stand in front of the door. The original doppelganger's eyes widen for a second before she recovered.

She looked between Caroline and Rebekah. There's no way she could get away from two vampires. She didn't have any options. She didn't trust Rebekah but she knew Caroline would keep her word. She was defeated but she wasn't going to make it easy. She turned to Caroline.

"Why should I do this?" She asked petulantly.

Caroline watched her and noticed the change in her. She had been gauging her reactions. Lately, Klaus had been teaching her to read people as part of her training. The skill was coming in handy. She decided to pair it with her natural empathetic skill. She softened her voice as she spoke.

"Katherine, please let Rebekah in. I promise you now, like I did once, neither she nor Klaus will hurt you. So far, you have no reason to doubt my word." She looked at the other woman expectantly.

Katherine rolled her eyes and cross her arm. She drew her beautiful face into a sneer and said through her teeth "come in."

The original stepped inside and smiled at Katherine. When her eyes met the warning in Caroline's, the pleasure smile vanished into a polite less catty one.

"Katherine, I'm here to accompany Caroline in an official capacity." Rebekah said in her most professional tone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Katherine said.

"I'm here on family business." Rebekah said evenly.

Caroline stepped in. "Sit down, Katherine." When she did, Caroline didn't bother to ease her in. It was better this way. "You're buddy Silas, whom you freed, is Stefan's doppelganger and he is after you. He came looking for you to Steven's house after I moved you."

Katherine's mouth fell open and she made the effort to close it. Caroline admired the steel in her spine. "Is that why you moved me? I always thought it was because of Klaus."

"No, the reason I had you moved wasn't Klaus or Silas; it's Elijah." Caroline said.

Katherine looked confused.

"We'll have time later to explain that. Get your ready bag, we are leaving." Rebekah told her.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with her!" She said pointing to Rebekah.

"Katherine, it's not safe for you to be on your own. You know like we know that the safest place on earth for you is to be with us. So let's stop the posturing and fake bitching because you're not fooling me. Let's grab the bag and go. I already gave you my word." She grabbed Rebekah's right hand with her left hand and waved it in front of Katherine. "My word is Klaus' word and it's also Rebekah's."

When she caught the meaning, Katherine's mouth formed a perfect O then a slow smile. She turned on her heel and walked to the closet to retrieve her ready-bag.

* * *

"Did you know you were going to be a father when I called you?"

Klaus' hands stilled on the decanter for a second before he continue to serve the glasses of Bourbon. He turned to her and handed her one before answering her. "Yes, I did."

"Yet you didn't mention it." Liz Forbes said simply raising her glass in thanks for the drink.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "It didn't have anything to do with how much I care for Caroline. I would do anything for her."

"It was difficult for me to make that call to you. The only reason I did it is because I believe in the depth of your feelings for her. However, I think we need to clarify certain things." She said looking at him, piercing him her eyes.

Klaus tensed. This woman made him feel like a child. It was uncomfortable; he didn't like it.

"I made a lot of mistakes raising Caroline and her father is gone but don't ever confuse that. Caroline is not alone in this world. That girl means everything to me." She paused to look at the playpen in the middle of the room where Zevi slept. She looked at him intently. "He's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. The first one left here with your sister a while ago. You now have both of those things in your power."

"Sheriff…" He began

"No, you listen to me. I need to know if this is a one-time thing or if you are planning to go on making little Klauses at whim. I need to know if your intention is to have my daughter raise the children you procreate with other women. Caroline is built for motherhood. I've always known that. Seeing her with Zevi only confirms that. I know that look in her eyes; she is already committed to him."

She paused to sip her drink then continued.

"One of the saddest things about her turning for me was that she would not experience something she would be so good at. My point is that she has that now but I don't think she could handle this happening again now that she is your…."

"Mate" he said

"Fiancé" she countered so sternly it made him swallow with a loud gulp. "Oh look at that. Perfect timing to go into the ring she is now sporting. Please explain."

He went on to explain to her as he had explained to Caroline about mates but with less detail.

"A mate is for life, Sheriff. There will be no other for me or for Caroline. I won't procreate anymore children. I'm a vampire but I will be faithful to her and will take care of her always. You have my word on that." He swore.

"Please see that you keep that. Because if you hurt my daughter, I will find the one thing that can kill you…" she threatened but he interrupted.

"It's a white oak stake."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"That's the only thing that can kill me. I can also share where I keep it." He said looking at her intently.

She stared at him for a moment and taking a cue from Zevi earlier on, she gave him a first genuine smile.

* * *

Caroline had settled Katherine for the night, went to wish her mother good night, and then returned to the room. She was changing out of her clothes while debriefing Klaus on the Katherine situation. Zevi was prancing around the king size bed near his father's legs. Klaus was sitting on the bed in pajama pants and no shirt. His attention was on what she was saying but she knew he watched his son to make sure he wouldn't fall or try to leap off the bed.

"So I put her in the room. She is nervous but she trusts my word. Tomorrow when you talk to her, try not to make her anymore anxious. I'm a bit worried about what's going to happen when she realizes the whole Elijah thing." Caroline said putting on her jade satin top and matching undies. With her back turned, she missed the scorching look in his eyes as he surveyed her new attired. His son gnawed on his foot demanding his attention.

She turned around to look at them and saw Zevi staring at her. She smiled back at him. Klaus lifted his leg to place it on the cub's back without much weight. Zevi shook him off, his tail came up and so did his ears. He leaped into his father's stomach. Klaus playfully swatted at him with his hands. The cub sat back growling. He waited. He followed the movements of Klaus' hands intently.

"Sweetheart, I've already agreed to let you and Rebekah handle anything to do with her. She's not my favorite person. Even more…" He stopped because as he put his hands down, Zevi leaped into his chest placing his paws on his father's shoulder.

Caught by surprised at first, Klaus quickly erupted into laughter as he hugged the wolf to him. Caroline smiled at the scene and joined them in the bed.

"Tell him Zevi: Who's the Alpha male now?" She encouraged caressing his furry head.

"He really is..." Klaus said proudly but as he went to elaborate the ringing of his phone stopped him.

They exchanged the look as he turned the phone to show Caroline who was calling. She took Zevi from him and pulled him to her chest.

"Big brother, how nice to hear from you." Klaus was smirking as he spoke.

On the other end, Elijah ignored the comment to ask a single question "Where is she, Niklaus? I know you have her."

* * *

They waited for him to sleep but he wouldn't. He wedged himself between the two of them and eventually fell asleep long after Caroline had already been out. When he finally shifted back, his father picked him up and placed him in the _Pack n' Play_ with Caroline's worn shirt from the day before.

He turned to the bed and stared at her sleeping form. Her legs stretched as she lied on her back slightly curved towards the center where Zevi had been wedged between them. The short jade satin camisole with the matching panties that had been torturing him pressed against her body. One arm was draped over her eyes. He took a mental picture to sketch this later on and told himself to let her sleep. His body, however, was not that altruistic. Animal instinct took over as with a mind of their own his hands reached the waistband of his pajama pants. His fingers hooked on it and pulled them down leaving him completely naked and exposing the result of his earlier teasing of her. He kicked the pants off.

He placed on knee on the bed and then the opposite arm using them to propel him and bring the other limbs imitating the graceful walk of his alter ego, the wolf. He stretched himself across the king size bed until he reached her. He lied next to her but didn't line himself up with her. She was higher up on the bed while his face was below her shoulders. He leaned forward until his face was close to her breast and began to place a circle of kisses around them.

His hand journeyed down her torso, lightly scraping her belly only to go lower and settled in the juncture of her thighs above her panties. It began to mimic a rollercoaster free fall off the silky material sliding slowly down. Instinctually her thighs parted though she was still asleep and his hand fell lower with each descent only to come back up at snail pace. He smiled against the bottom curve of her breasts before taking a bit over the silky material. There was a light buck in her hips against his hand that sent a powerful rush through him that he bucked his own hips against the side of her in response.

He continued the sweet torture against her by sucking on her breast fully letting his tongue flicker over the nipple still covered in the slip. When he bites down, her eyes immediately flew opened as the overwhelming pleasure fills her. She whimpers lightly and he whispers against her skin.

"shhh. We don't want to wake up my son and scar him for life." He continues the flicking of his tongue. Her nails begin to dig into the sheets. His teeth are back and tugging on the bud. He looks up to see her biting her lip, eyes closed trying not to scream and all patience goes out the window. He rips her panties off and swings his left leg over her, leaving her between his thighs. She sits up to meet and their lips meet as in a dance where they flutter against each other, suck on their bottom lips alternatively and take light bites as her hands reach to grab his manhood in her hand and caresses it. Her fingers travel the length of it from tip to base teasing him until he grabs her hands and pins them over her head.

Her legs of their own accord open for him and she mouths as he watches her "I want you."

He uses his left hand to hold both of hers in place and with the right, he positions and plunges into her velvety warmth. She's so slick in her arousal that he almost screams at the feeling around him. Caroline feels her eyes cross when she feels him enter her body. She bites her lips and opens her legs wider and finally bending so that her feet are flat on either side of him. He lets his body lay over hers as his hips thrust in a rhythm with hers pressing up to meet him.

He increased the speed of his thrust and the hardness of them. His other hand came up again and he was pinning her with both in dominance. His head beside hers on the pillow next to her neck and his mouth up towards her ear and he began to release the low growl he had been holding back. Her eyes close as she felt it vibrate to her body and flare in her most sensitive areas. Her nipples became even harder against his chest and she wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips because she needed to be closer to him, to feel him deeper every time he pumped.

"Mine" he said and thrust deeper, harder if possible, and her face turned and she sank her fangs into his bicep by the other side of her head. She heard the hiss in his breath before she felt her skin rip as his fangs sank into her neck. It undid her and her orgasm was so strong it brought tears to her eyes, which began to quickly spill and she began to silently sob from the overwhelming pleasure of it. Her hips continued their bucking as his continued thrusting. Her quickening pulsations brought his own release and he whispered "mine" one more time before releasing her arms.

His head came up and he saw the tears and his eyes rounded in worry that he may have hurt her but she shook her head in the middle of her flowing tears. She pulled his head down for a kiss and whispered "It was beautiful" against his lips.

* * *

Sooooo? What do ya think? So much to talk about:

Mate Talks

Liz Forbes bitches! (as I kept calling the segments as I was writing it)

That little rascal Zevi

General Bekah!

My smutty moment inspired by a tweet.

On the next chapter:

**Kennett returns**

**Katherine comes face to face with Klaus**

**Klaus confronts Elijah**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Hi amigas y amigos. We are at 17! I hope you are all doing well._**

**_Thanks a million for reading, favoring, and following. You guys rock. _**

**_I'm happy to add this chapter to the mix. I am hoping you all like it. I had fun writing it. _**

**_First, a million thanks to the fab Danielle aka Killerangeleyes for her beta and analytical skills and for being my sound board. She is awesome!_**

**_We have a new cover thanks to the very talented Nfinneman. You can check out her Tumblr _**

**_I enjoy your reviews so much as well as all the questions. Now I have one of my own. What goes "Posta logo ta" mean? Is that post again soon? _**

**_I want to dedicate this chapter to my adorable wifey Seriouslymylady. I'm thinking about you love. Everything will come out roses. Big hugs!_**

**_Well, without further ado, here we go!_**

* * *

She woke up first. It was her new norm. Her body woke in synch with Zevi's, or sometimes, like today, a little ahead of him. She opened her eyes and immediately her breath caught in her throat. She was still a bit groggy but the sight before her fully sobered her up. Klaus was asleep next to her, on his stomach with his face at level with hers. In sleep his face was relaxed and his beauty felt ethereal, dreamy to her. She studied his features feeling like she could stare at him forever. His full lips seemed puckered in slumber and his skin so soft and inviting. She decided to lean and kiss him when she realized she could not move.

She looked down her body in confusion but then smiled. He was half draped over her. His arm lay over her heart between her breasts and one of his thighs resting comfortably through her middle. She reached with her free hand to run her fingers feather lightly down the side of his face. His eyes fluttered, slowly opening, and she found herself submersed in the blue green sea of his gaze. She saw the exact moment confusion dissolved and recognition descended on them. The intensity of it began to create a tingle in her skin. She was almost unaware that her fingers were still running feather touches on his face until he turn his head and tapped a kiss against her wrist. When his eyes returned, her heart thumped loudly, almost painfully against her chest. He kept looking at her like that, intently. His eyes roving over every angle, detail without moving a muscle. They rested on her lips then slowly traveled back to her eyes and he said "Good morning."

She blushed. Her whole body blushed. His voice was raspy, a bit husky and all kinds of sexy; the timber of it rolling slowly over her skin causing goose bumps to flourish in its wake.

He shifted closer and pulled her at the same time until they were flushed against each other and naked but he only touched her face as she had touched his. His lips opened slightly to cover hers and he placed light fluttering kisses on hers. The sheets bunched at their as his hand slid down the side from her shoulder to her arm, so lightly, it seemed to be barely there yet sending rays of electricity through her. He reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers, their rings touching. Then lied back down and brought her to his side, his right arm around her. Her heart felt erratic; emotions flowed over her. The intimacy of the moment was playing havoc in all of her.

She found her voice. "So did you have a good night's sleep?" She asked making him laugh.

Zevi immediately stirred and began to make light noises.

He gave her a look that said "I believe it's your turn." She rolled her eyes at him before she climbed off the bed stopping by the dresser to grab panties, a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she put them on, she "accidentally" dropped the shorts and bent over to retrieve them while turning around to give him an innocent look.

"So clumsy sometimes." She said.

"Sometimes, I think you overestimate my gentlemanly attributes, Caroline." He issued the warning with a serious face.

She smiled and went over to the _Pack n Play_ to pick up their fussy son. She gave him a big loud kiss on the cheek.

"Your daddy's so rude, isn't he? He woke you up right when you were playing with angels and unicorns and about to blow the little piggy's house." She went over to the cooler and grabbed his milk, then returned to the bed.

Klaus watched the scene with a side smile. "Do those things really go together? Angels, unicorns, blowing up houses?" He raises an eyebrow.

Sitting next to him she turns her head and says "Of course. What else do baby boys dream about?"

"Fighting, being a hero, defeating the monster and saving the princess." He retorted.

"ooh…another layer. Now we know what a young Klaus Mikaelson used to dream about." She said with a smile.

He was the one to blush this time. He got up and put his pajama pants on.

"Time to start getting ready to meet the allusive 'Katerina'."

She laughed because he used Elijah's voice and mannerisms when he said "Katerina". "Just remember she is spooked at the thought of being around you."

"Oh don't worry Love. I plan to welcome her with my kindest, most warming smile." He went on to demonstrate.

"That's the most disturbing thing I've seen in my whole life." She said seriously. "As soon as I have Zevi dressed, I'll take him to my mom and we can go meet her. I'll try to make her more at ease."

"You're good at that." He said as he looked through his clothes then paused to look at her. "How did you become involved with her again? You said you would tell me the story and I think there's no time like the present."

She looked away from him. "She came to see me after it happened. She was scared and though I hated her for what she did to me, I couldn't help it. She reminded me so much of the night I turned but for different reasons. She was just helpless and she needed to hide. I came up with our arrangement. I told her it would be the safest way for you to get what you wanted and for her to stay alive and safe." So I took her to Steven's and helped her get settled. We talked often and she kept her end of the bargain. Of course, I took my precautions to ensure she did, compelling a few people here and there. You know how that goes."

He came closer and sat by her legs. "Why did you do that? You could've made her disappear without taking her blood."

She looked down at the feeding Zevi then back at him. "I wanted you to have it."

He froze.

"You already started Caroline, so you might as well finish," she told herself. "When Tyler and the hybrids came up with the plot to kill you, and Stefan and I talked as you made your way to meet them, something in me…changed. It was then I realized that I didn't want you to be hurt. You were not necessarily seeing eye to eye with your siblings. You were alone." She paused to bring the baby on her shoulder and burp him. "It's hard to explain because I fought this for so long but when this came up with Katherine, I didn't necessarily think I wanted you to make more hybrids. But I like the idea of ensuring you always had a weapon to fight, if you ever needed it. The best part is that no one would need to die for it."

"Caroline" he whispered shaken by her confession.

"Plus, I couldn't shake you. You wouldn't leave me alone with your phone calls and text message stalking". She joked.

He couldn't smile if he tried. What he was feeling was clogging everything in his chest. Too much emotion. "I don't deserve that and never will but I'll be damned if I don't welcome it."

He leaned forward and kissed her open mouthed and deep releasing the pent up emotion into it. When he pulled back she felt breathless. Zevi whined and she realized she was holding him a bit too tightly. She eased up and turned him around.

Klaus looked at him and said "You see? I told you she loved me from the beginning. The woman's just stubborn."

Zevi just gave him a wide eyed blank look.

* * *

She stopped by her mother's room with Zevi. It was their thing for the last couple of days. Liz would take him then she and Hazel would go for walk outside with him. Her mother seemed to be in better disposition since her conversation with Klaus. Caroline would catch the looks she would send his way during dinner. She would also observe the uneasy way Klaus swallowed during those times and the smug smile that would flourish on Liz's face. Neither would tell her what was said during their conversation but since it seemed to put Liz in a better mood and not out for blood, Caroline decided she could live with not knowing.

She knocked on the door and Liz promptly opened.

"My baby!" Liz said.

"Yes! And I've brought Zevi along." Caroline said sarcastically knowing full well her mother was not referring to her.

Liz laughed and reached for Zevi.

"Mom, do you love Zevi more than me?" She pouted.

"I don't love anyone like I love my princess Care." Liz walked up and hugged her daughter kissing her on the cheek. It was a game they had played when Caroline was a child. Whenever Liz paid attention to anything for too long, Caroline would always ask if she loved that thing or person more than her. Liz would always reassure her. It warmed the sheriff's heart to see her still do that even, though she knows it was just teasing now.

Caroline kissed her back, then kissed Zevi and waved goodbye as she left the room.

"Don't you worry my beautiful; grandma loves you just as much as she loves your mom." She whispers to the smiling baby.

"I heard that!" Caroline yells from the hallway.

Rebekah joins her as they walk down the hallway. "Did she just call herself Zevi's grandma?"

"Yeah" Caroline said just as puzzled.

"I am so curious about her conversation with Nik but he won't tell me what she said." She paused as Caroline shrugged. Rebekah continued "I'll go down and talk to Nik as you go collect your pet and bring her down."

"Rebekah..." Caroline warned.

"I know I know. Don't be so straight-laced. We can still have a little fun with this.

* * *

"Katerina or do you prefer Katherine?" Klaus asks without turning around. She walked in the room behind Caroline.

Caroline gave Katherine a lot of credit. The other woman was trembling and wanted to bolt but she stood her ground, breathed and replied. "Hello Klaus"

"Oh come on. There's no need to be so glum, sweetheart. It's been a while since we've seen each other. Have you missed me?" He asked cheekily.

Rebekah's lips were twitching into a smile. Caroline glared at him. His smile widened.

"Do sit down. Can we get you anything?" He asked as if they were in the finest tea room.

"No, thank you." She said confusion showing in her face.

He tilts his head to stare at her. She sat ramrod straight and her facial features looked serene but he could smell her fear. Her human heart pounded like a machine gun and her blood was running desperately fast. Oh to give in and enjoy the feast. He looks up to find both Caroline and Rebekah looking at him with identical expressions as if they read the direction of his thoughts. He thinks to himself it's time to move this along. Caroline moves to stand beside him by the desk. She leans one thigh on the corner of the desk while Rebekah takes the chair beside Katherine. The doppelganger's expression remained intact though her tension in her body permeated the air.

"Katherine as it was already explained to you, I intend to honor the promises made to you before you came here." He picks up Caroline's hand placing a kiss on her fingers. "These ladies word is also my word. You will not be harmed or bled and you will have my protection from Silas."

Katherine exhales discreetly in relief.

"However…" He pauses.

Her nerves go back in disarray as he continues.

"If you cross me or show me any signs of disloyalty, I will take that as failure to fulfill your end of the bargain and violation of this agreement. You will die by my hand in the most painful and prolonged of ways and there is nothing neither Caroline nor my right hand can say to save you." He said calmly as if he were discussing the weather.

Rebekah and Caroline exchanged looks. Neither would have preferred to approach it this threatening way but they wouldn't contradict Klaus. They would stand by each other in public at all times.

"Elijah knows about this?" Katherine asked confused as Klaus' shakes his head. "When you said right hand…"

"No. I'm speaking of Rebekah. She's my right hand. It's funny you mention my brother because he is such a big part of this conversation. I need to know that not even Elijah would sway your loyalty to me. Right now, we are at a different kind of place. Elijah has foolishly allowed some people to drag him into a fight that had nothing to do with him and had I not loved him the way I do, he would have died already. Because family is forever, I will try to save him instead. That's where you come in. His affection for you is what I will use to as a conduit his salvation."

Katherine shifted her eyes to Caroline in confusion asking for an explanation. Caroline shook her head and tilted her head towards Klaus letting Katherine know she needed to get her answers from him.

"It's simple. You will be a quasi-bargaining chip on his way to the straight path beside me. Let me insert a warning here, again. Do not allow him or anyone to dilute your mind and go against your king. Though, I know you won't. Not with your full knowledge of what I can do and how far I'm capable and willing of going." He repeated.

Katherine swallowed and nodded.

"Very well. You will travel back to New Orleans with us. You will stay at our house and you won't be a prisoner but you won't be going places by yourself. I'll let Rebekah and Caroline deal with you. When my dear brother comes around, you will not go meet him on your own under any circumstance in any part of the house. Any visits you have with him will be strictly under my supervision. If he tries to contact you, you will inform me immediately. Though, I assure you, I will already know. Think of this like an open book test on loyalty." Klaus warned.

"How's that not being a prisoner? Why don't you just compel me what to say?" She answers with venom. "You know your brother. He will think I betrayed him and sided with you."

"Good." He says as if savoring it. "The pain of betrayal is rather excruciating. I want him to feel it deeply all the way down to his soul."

"I'm not going to help you hurt Elijah." She said firmly.

"You will do what I tell you!" He said forcefully.

Caroline wrapped her fingers around his hand and squeezed calling his attention to her. Anyone else would have thought it was a soothing gesture but it was really her non-verbal way of asking him to let her handle it. She felt him acknowledge, relax a little and he squeezed back. She turned her head from him to Rebekah who jumped in.

"Katherine, you do not have any choice here. You don't seem to grasp what's happening here. He is not hurting Elijah, Nik is giving him another chance." Rebekah clarified.

"Elijah's your brother too? Have you no loyalty to him or are you so happy to have his place as Klaus' right hand, you would agree to anything?" Katherine shot back.

"You little..." She said almost launched at the doppelganger.

Caroline grabbed her arm before she could get out of the chair. "Ok, everyone, deep breaths." Then she began.

"Katherine, you are missing the point here. What Elijah has done is allied with people against Klaus but these people lied to him and are using him for their own gain. We are trying to save Elijah. Granted, Klaus is not going to choose the gentlest way to save him since a betrayal is a betrayal even if you are being lied to. He thinks he is doing something for Klaus but he is doing the opposite and what we need to do is get him back on our side. This is where you come in. He is traipsing all over the world looking for you. That's because you matter to him. If you care for him as much as you seem to right now, you will help us."

Katherine breathed deeply. She knew Caroline told her the truth. She was also elated to hear how much Elijah cared for her. "Ok, I'm listening."

Caroline looked back at Klaus for him to continue but before he could begin she looked back at Katherine one more time and said "You're not a prisoner here but don't ever again disrespect Rebekah. If you do, I'll let her have 2 minutes with you. I believe you remember how much a vampire can do in 2 minutes…"

* * *

Caroline was in tears when she felt someone behind her.

The goodbye with her mom had been emotional to say the least. They had spent some time alone just the two of them and it had transported Caroline back to her childhood; Liz on the bed and her daughter with her arms around her nestled on the crook of her shoulder while they talked. She shared some motherly advice with Caroline regarding Zevi and listened to her daughters concerns. She smiled against her hair when Caroline told her of her constant worries about Zevi and how she thought at times she was going crazy. She explained that these were normal even without the enhancement of vampirism.

When it was time to finally go downstairs, they walked down arm in arm while Liz recited a bunch of things to beware of. She told her daughter what a good job she was doing with her son and made her promise to call more often. Both cried as they said goodbye and Liz hugged her and Zevi. In an impulse Liz also put her arms around Rebekah tightly. The original girl had been watching the mother daughter interaction with a wistful look that told Liz she had not experienced this or didn't remember to. When Liz finally pulled back, Rebekah fled the room overcome with emotion. Stefan waved at Liz and followed her. Liz nodded to Klaus and the look in her eyes said it all. He nodded back and proceeded to introduce her to two hybrids that would be traveling back with her and staying to protect her in Colorado. She looked at her daughter in shock. Caroline smiled back.

She mumbled her thanks and with that she climbed in the driver's seat while one hybrid sat in the front next to her and one in the backseat.

Once the car was out of her vision, Caroline went upstairs. She needed a little time by herself. She was already missing her mom and she had just left. She was still there an hour later. She was looking out the window watching Rebekah take Zevi from Klaus as they walked. They were talking about accommodations and how to they would keep an eye on Katherine. She thought of her life and how much it had changed. All these experiences were so new and while she loved her new life and sharing it with Klaus, there were still things she missed. She also thought of Bonnie. Whenever something big happened in their lives, they always debriefed with each other. They were each other's constant.

"Well finally! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me. You die and your undead friends all but forget about you just because they have kids and get engaged." An unforgettable voice teased from behind her.

Caroline smiles before she turns around. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was one of the most comforting things in her life since she could remember. "I'm not engaged Bon." But she can't keep the huge smile from creeping on her face and she turns around to come face to face with her friend.

Bonnie stands there with a happy smile mirroring her friend. Caroline feels the familiar squeeze in her chest. She can't help her reaction to her best friend because the only thing that would make this better is being able to hug her friend.

"Care…" Bonnie says commiserating. Then shakes it off. "We're together and we can always air hug." She says cheerfully and opens her arms wide in front of Caroline and Caroline does the same and they walk towards each other encircling the area around each other where the other would be. Then they laugh.

"Who would have told you a year ago, you and Klaus would be engaged…no mated, have a baby, and making hybrids." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie…" Caroline tried to explain but Bonnie stopped her.

"We were kids before Care. Now, we're women that have seen and lived through crazy ass shit. I'm not an idealist anymore. Death took that from me." She laments then to Caroline's surprise, she bursts into tears. She sits on the bed and Caroline follows.

"Oh God Bon. What's wrong?" She asks scared.

"It's nothing. It's Kol. I had a fight with him and it's everything. Care…I loved Jeremy and Elena. I would have done anything for them and I feel so selfish saying this but at times I question myself. Did I make the right choice?" Her teary eyes look for an answer in her friend's.

"Bonnie, I'm not the right person to give you an answer. I hate the fact that you gave your life up but I understand what it's like to be in love. When I was with Tyler, I would have done everything for him. Like you said we were young and idealistic. You made the decision the best decision you thought best at the time." Caroline said tenderly.

"I know but I gave up my life for a guy that cheated on me with a ghost." She said starting to cry again.

"You gave your life to make your friend happy. Because although he cheated, you still loved him. You are the best person I know." Caroline said truthfully.

"I feel like a fool. He's moved on and I'm still dead. Did you know I saw Anna once? We crossed paths. I'm not proud of this but I almost beat the shit out of her." Bonnie looks down embarrassed.

"What! Bonnie!" Caroline says shocked then starts to laugh. Hearing Bonnie cursing was something that rarely happened but it was great seeing her release. "I would have loved to see that."

"Kol had to hold me back. This side is not more mature." Bonnie said sheepishly. Then her smile sobers up. "Then there's Kol now. It's so complicated."

"It's not so complicated. You're like Sam and Molly." Caroline says dreamily.

"Seriously? _Ghost_ references?" Bonnie fakes glaring at her friend. "If anything you and I are like Sam and Molly, the friendly way, trying to reach each other from different sides."

"Nope. You're Sam and I'm Oda Mae." Caroline deadpanned.

Bonnie pictures it and begins to laugh again. "Thank you Care. You always did know how to snap me out of a funk."

"So what's complicated about you and Kol?"

"It's a long story. We've been talking a lot lately about us." Bonnie tells her.

"Don't you guys usually talk about yourselves? Caroline asked curious.

"Yeah but now it's more along the lines of could we be together and how that would work. He thinks I gave up too much for Jeremy. He doesn't want it to happen again. There's so much separating us. I'm glad to be here with you." She had been smiling up to this point. Kol's influence was apparent in the way she spoke about him but gradually, the smile fades from her face and she was serious all of a sudden. "I need to tell you something that has forced us to have this tough conversation".

"What's that?" Caroline asked curiously.

"The battle ahead is going to be extremely tough, dirty even but if we are successful, there is a way one of us can come back." Bonnie said her face reflecting misery. "He wants it to be me."

Caroline's mouth drops open as she proceeds to explain.

* * *

They were all home again. The road trip had funny, grueling, and stressful but they were all on the same page. The entered the house to find a smiling Elsie waiting for them. She informed them that Elijah was out since earlier on. They had known because Klaus' minions kept them up to date on the activities surrounding the house.

Klaus and Caroline had gone upstairs taking Katherine with them to settle down. Hazel and Amelia had been introduced to Elsie and followed them upstairs. Rebekah and Stefan took the rest of them next door to their new house. While there Stefan took care of settling them down and introducing them to their vampire counterparts.

Rebekah laid out the new system through which they would operate. In total, there would be 21 of them living in the house, 16 hybrids and 5 vampires. They would be mixed and matched into 7 groups of threes. Each group members would be responsible for all members of his group. They were to know where each other was at all times. They would figure out their shifts together. There would be two groups working the house at all times. One would be positioned inside the house, one in the roof of the house and the remaining one outside.

A group was assigned to Caroline for escorting. Hazel would also join these outings while Amelia would help while they were home and help take care of Zevi. The remaining groups would rotate providing protection for Stefan, Rebekah, and two members who would always accompany Klaus. This system allowed them to keep track of all of them. Each group also had a captain that provided a report to Stefan of what they did during that day and anything Rebekah needed to know about including suspicions, quarrels, or worries.

Rebekah left Stefan to settle them and returned to the house where she began working on an agenda for Klaus. He had told them during the trip about the message he sent Marcel and she knew it was only a matter of time before the former protégé felt the need to retaliate. She worked for an hour and even worked on a list of things for the men to keep an eye out for. Stefan came in as she was finishing.

He smiled at her. "You're still at it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, there's just so much to do." She said starting on a new list. "Did you remind them to shower?"

Stefan laughed and reached down to pick the papers she had laid on the desk. "Wait a minute this is a list of the three lists you have made. Even Caroline is not that much of an anal organizer." He said cheekily but observing her. "What's wrong?"

She gave him a tight smile. "What do you mean?" She went back to typing furiously in her computer.

"Well, you're working non-stop and making a list of lists. Usually when Caroline gets that kind of uptight, something's bothering her." He says carefully.

"I'm not Caroline." She reminds him with a hint of annoyance without looking up.

"I know but you two have a lot of in common." He goes around sits on the corner of the desk. He places his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "I'm here for you, you know?"

"There's nothing wrong, Stefan?" Her head goes back to the screen.

He sighs. "Let me in. I know I've let you down in the past but I promise I won't again. You're worried about Elijah. Tell me about it."

Her head snaps up. "How…"

"Just a hunch." He tells her. "You forget who my brother is. I would recognize that kind of worry anywhere no matter how it tries to disguise itself."

She nods. It's hard to talk about it but he's right. She can't keep it in. "I'm afraid. For the first time in a long time I'm afraid for my brothers. Elijah is stubborn like Nik, in a different way but just as stubborn." She says after a while. "What if he doesn't react and continues trying to help Mikael and Esther? Nik will kill him if he tries anything against Zevi or Caroline."

"It's going to be ok." He says pulling her up and into his arms. "Your brother is very smart. He will see he's been used and put an end to it. It may get ugly but I don't think Klaus will kill him. I think he loves him too much. Plus, I can't believe I am saying this but, I think he's more grounded now.

"Stefan, were you there when he told you about the message he left for Marcel?" Rebekah asked incredulous.

He laughed. "It's not the same. He loves Elijah." He tells her hugging her tighter. She pulls back to look at him and suddenly they're all over each other, hands everywhere. The kiss was explosive as they explored each other's mouths while their bodies strained as if they were trying to fuse together. His hands reached to open her blouse and he began to palm her breasts. She moaned against his mouth.

"Well, help yourself to my sister, why don't you Stefan?" Kol stood behind Rebekah who covered herself quickly.

"Shut up Kol" she told him.

* * *

Klaus is sitting on the settee reading Rebekah's report on his ipad. She sent him the layout plans for all the seven triads created. She had done a great job setting it up. It made him feel a little ashamed that he had never thought her capable of this nor had given her the chance. She was truly excelling as his right hand so far. She had great organization skills as well as ideas. She didn't hold back in her opinion but once he made a decision, she backed him up and went to work on it. When he had come up with the idea for the triads, she had elevated the concept coming up with all the details for it. She had impressed him. He loved the authoritative and efficient way she handled their new troops and the logistics of the trip.

The sound of movement has him turning his head toward the _Pack n Play _and soon the whimpers of his son, forced him to get up to go retrieve him.

"Barely an hour, Mate. What happened to those two and three hour naps? It's getting shorter and shorter now." He says holding Zevi close to his face. The baby's face is serious, his eyes sleepy and scowling. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one that woke you up."

He cuddles him against his chest and the boy is happy to be there. His tiny hands reach for the neck of his father's Henley and pulling it down towards his mouth. "This is no way to treat a fine piece of clothing art, Zevi. You'll find out soon enough when you stop wearing these little contraptions that button up near your manly bits." He says pulling the baby away from the Henley and accommodating him sideways as he sits down on the couch. "Thankfully you are too young to worry about those parts yet." He adds with a smile and Zevi's face forms into a little smile.

"You're not even sorry you interrupted me while I worked? Well, I'm putting you to work then. We have this new system for all our new recruits. Or do you like the word minion? You do, don't you?" He says grinning when in response to the smile he sees in his son's face. "Anyhow, your aunt Bekah and I are organizing them into triads. This way each group is responsible for all its members. All the captains will meet with Rebekah and we can have someone to hold accountable. The captains are responsible to ensure everyone goes where they are supposed to but that doesn't take individual responsibility away."

Zevi looks at him intently as if he understood while slobbering all over his little fist.

"Don't you think he's a tad bit too young for strategy conversation?" Caroline asks from the door.

He caresses her with his eyes from head to toe. She straightened her hair and it fell in layers over her shoulders. She wore her skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt completed with platforms. He perused her frame slowly and smiled when his eyes returned to hers.

"Wolf training begins at a young age. I have to make sure he is developing not only his physical agility but his mental as well. The stakes for him are especially high since he is an Alpha. He will have added responsibilities. He needs to learn and be well versed in every subject. Also, being my son, his window of innocence will be very small. He has to be ready when I give him the world."

She smiles a little. "You two are so cute together." She said walking up to them. She rubs her hand on Zevi's head but sits across from him on Klaus' lap. She leans against his shoulder, burying her face on his neck and kissing it. His arm comes around her and his hand settle on her shoulder.

"Tell me." He asks of her.

"Bonnie and Kol are downstairs. Elijah is on his way." She replies.

"Game on then." He says resolute.

* * *

**_Two days before_**

"Big brother, how nice to hear from you." Klaus was smirking as he spoke.

On the other end, Elijah ignored the comment to ask a single question "Where is she, Niklaus? I know you have her."

"Lijah, don't worry. Your precious Katerina is in very good hands. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to a valuable yet so delicate blood bag, I meant, love of your undead life." Klaus repeated as he watched Caroline and Zevi. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Caroline could see how hurt he was.

"Niklaus…"

"We'll be home soon Brother. I'm sure we can speak about it then." He said plainly then added "Now if you excuse me, I'm now a father who needs to put his child to bed. Domesticity calls and I cannot continue this very interesting tête-à-tête. I'll be seeing you." He hangs up and sits in silence for a while. Caroline says nothing even when his eyes begin to flash yellow.

She just moves forward to sit in front of him. With Zevi on her right arm, she reaches for him with her left and he leans forward to rest his head on her chest. He closes his eyes to shut the thoughts and control himself. Zevi nuzzles his chin as if intuiting his father needs it.

* * *

**_Back to the present_**

They were in the living room when Elijah came in. Klaus sat on three-seat couch with Katherine between him and Caroline. Rebekah and Stefan sat on the love seat. That's the picture Elijah Mikaelson saw when he entered the living room. He walked in with a confidence he didn't feel. He had no idea what he would be in for. He was sure Niklaus knew to some extent what was going on but he did not know how much knowledge of it he had. He needed to proceed with caution making sure to keep his eyes away from the object that keep pulling and drawing them in, Katerina.

"Big brother, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus drawled. His tone was laced in honey and complacency. His smile was affable and his eyes shone bright. Elijah could see the undertones of his alter ego lingering there. "You've come to kiss my cheek." He adds in such a soft tone it's almost creamy.

Elijah feels himself go completely still inside. This was worse than he thought. How does he know?

"Niklaus." He said then proceeding to acknowledge everyone and finally allowing himself to address her "Katerina". His eyes followed his voice when he said her name, colliding with her unreadable ones. He could hear her heartbeat, each beat like a pang of pain in his. She was so vulnerable now.

"What a lovely, romantic moment. Your eyes meeting from afar while an ocean stands between you and your beloved." Klaus intonates softly. "I am better for having witnessed it." He adds sardonically. Then, he puts his arm around Katherine's shoulder while his hand snakes around he vicinity of her neck. It pauses there wrapping itself gently causing Elijah's shoulder to twitch in reaction. His first impulse was to jump in defense of her as the message reached him fully.

Klaus did not miss the movement, grinning wolfishly. He leans close to her ear to whisper, his eyes never leaving Elijah "He's so very protective of you. I, of course, am quite familiar with the feeling which is why I need him to tell me." He turns to her and pats her head as one would a child's and turns to his brother. His eyes set on implacability "Tell me what you've done, Brother."

"Niklaus, this is between us. Katerina doesn't have anything…" Elijah tries.

With unchanged eyes, Klaus cuts him off "Of course she doesn't but it's more entertaining with her here. She also serves as a reminder of the last time we were in this place in our lives and also a reminder of what happens when one's brother tries to manipulate one's life. So let me ask you again, and I won't repeat it a third time. Tell. Me. what you've done." He says forcefully then adds with contempt "Brother". He kept using the word. It was an endearment, the echo of a bond, an insult, a knife twisting on Elijah's side.

"If you already know or think you know why do you need to hear it from me? Elijah asked crossly.

Klaus chuckled. "Because I'm... who I am and what I want is to see your face when you confess your betrayal. Tell me!" He said the last with such force, Katherine almost jumped. He turned to her with his hand still on her shoulder "My apologies Sweetheart. For a moment I forgot about your newly human sensibilities." He apologized softly, rubbing her shoulder, and in contrast to his tone with his brother.

Caroline watched the whole scene unfold in front of her. She watched Klaus and it was a reminder for her as well. He was dangerous in these moments; A hurt animal that became unpredictable. She felt for Elijah and even more for Katherine, who in this instance was innocent. Rebekah whose chest seem to expand and contract erratically, giving away the distress and emotion she felt. Stefan, sitting next to her, had a hand on her knee. It was a simple gesture of comfort to help her keep it together.

Everyone was losing here but Caroline's main concern was Klaus. Her heart was tearing seeing him retreat to this mental place where he usually went when he was in pain. It took her back to Mystic Falls and the night he bit her, when she saw his pain so raw. It was the night she knew how important she was to him.

She is looking his way waiting for their eyes to meet. She wanted to try to soothe him. His eyes finally travel further to hers and the compassion he saw there almost made him falter so he took a composing breath and looked back at Elijah expectantly.

"I only wanted peace and family for you, Niklaus. I wanted you to have a real family. I wanted unity for all of us. We've been roaming the Earth surviving; I think it's time we take our place as Originals together. When I saw a chance to give you, give us, all of that, I took it." He turned to Rebekah, taking a step back looking at her grief stricken eyes. "Tell me you understand. I don't expect Niklaus to, at least not right away, but I know you do." He pleaded with her.

She shakes her head and with it her emotions. She had to be strong for this part. "I don't think I do Lijah. How could you ally yourself with mother and father? They both have tried to kill us all." She speaks deliberately plain.

"They made mistakes." Elijah retorted. "How many years of our lives did Niklaus take by daggering us?" He asked, pointing at Klaus who nodded.

"So this is finally your revenge, Brother." His constant emphasis on the word brother had Elijah wincing.

"No. We forgave you. Can't we forgive them? Father is sorry for the things he did to us and especially to you. He recognizes there was no fault of your own in how you came into the world. We have already lost enough members of the family. This is a second chance for us." He said.

"Ah, an honorable mention by my older brother. What more could a dead original hope for?" Said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Kol" Elijah whispered turning around to face his brother who walked in the room with Bonnie at his side.

Kol smiled. "Well, I'm glad you have not forgotten me, Elijah, though your actions speak to the contrary".

"Good. Everyone's here." Klaus said with a smirk. Then turning back to Elijah "You were saying, Brother?"

* * *

**_And that's all for now._**

**_References: _**

**_1-Molly, Sam, and Oda Mae are characters from the Movie Ghost. If you have not seen it, I don't even know what to say. Go see it! It's a beautiful movie without spoiling it for you Sam is a ghost, Molly is his beloved, and Oda Mae is the medium that can communicate with him. _**

**_2-When Klaus asks if he's come to kiss his cheek, for those who do not know that is a Bible reference. Judas Iscariot kissed Jesus' cheek before handing him over to the people who would crucify him._**

**__****_What did you think of the chapter?_**

**_The Bonnie/Care scene was especially special for me. I think there has to be a point in Bonnie's life where she wonders if she did the right thing sacrificing. If you know me, you know I so don't agree with that. Do you agree? Did you like the scene?_**

**_Klaus/Elijah – It took a lot of Jay-Z as I jogged to come up with the basics for this scene. It's not that it was tough to write just intricate. I wanted to catch the gist of Klaus' emotions for it. Did you enjoy it? _**

**_What about Bonnie's revelation?_**

**_Did you have a favorite moment?_**

**_Note: I'm going on record again to say I love Zevi. If I was any good at writing children, I would so do the adventures of Zevi Mikaelson._**

**_Next chapter_**

**_Mikaelson vs Mikaelson _**

**_Elijah learns of the rings_**

**_An example is made_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Here we go with 18 my peoples. I just watched season 5 of TVD and the premiere of TO, not impressed. I'm going to wallow in fanfic, gif sets, and try to get myself together because Klaroline is not on the same show and TO is awful while TVD is not much better._**

**_Thank you for reading, as always. You are all wonderful. The favoring, following, and reviews are awesome. Please keep them coming. I love to hear from you._**

**_Thanks to my lovely Beta Danielle aka Killerangeleyes for keeping me grounded and the lovely Laura EternityofKlaroline for reviewing. Also, to the lovely other half of the awesome ship JaySol, Marisol40 for looking it over for me._**

**_Well, the wind down continues. I apologize for any typos. My eyes have looked at this so many times and I can't see them anymore. _**

**_I hope you enjoy and love you all!_**

**_Jay K_**

* * *

"Kol" Elijah whispered again. He wanted to walk forward to meet his younger brother but he found himself rooted in the same place. He looked around and noticed no one else in the room seemed surprised. "How is this…?"

"Don't worry Lijah, I'm still dead as…a door knob? Is that how it goes Bonnie, my love?" He looks at her tenderly in contrast to the bitterness of his words. She gives him a sad smile seeing the range of his emotions despite his flippant nature. It was a difficult moment not only for the Mikaelsons, but to those who loved them as well. Kol continued "You certainly look surprised which is not shocking at all, seen as you've always seem surprised to see me. It's like you normally forget I exist…or have existed" Kol said as he looked at his brother.

Elijah shook his head. "Kol…you know that is not true." He stammered stunned at the accusation.

"Isn't it? Correct me if I'm wrong but since my death the only reference to me that came through your lips was in the street when you told Nik that you were my only living brother. Then again you were quite busy…Kat darling, you look deliciously human." He finished as his eyes roved over the doppelganger appreciatively.

In the midst of feeling like the floor had been taken out from under him, Elijah's jaw clenched. Leave it to Kol to give him no time to react fully to him before making irreverent commentary; his brother was inappropriate even in death. He shoved the thought aside as soon as it came. His brother was here. He unclenched his jaw and smiled at Kol. He had never thought he would see him again. There was so much between them that had not been said. However, it didn't last long; his smile slowly faded as the realization of what Kol's presence meant began to slowly seep in.

"You were the one that ran to tell Niklaus." He accused Kol. "Yet, you did not tell him everything." He said the last part in a cold tone.

Kol smiled. "Ah big brother, but I did tell him the whole story…even the parts that you've yet to know."

"You don't change, do you Kol? Always playing these infuriating little games." Elijah set his mouth into a tight line before continuing. "This is not the time. Not when I'm trying to save my family."

"Well, death technicality aside, I'm still a member of this family. Or maybe you think some bonds end in death. Kol retorts quickly.

Elijah winces. Kol smirks. "Then again…I also noticed you did not acknowledge it when Nik said you should give the cure to Silas and that way Finn and I to come back. Poor hapless Finn, who is still Esther's pawn." He singsongs the last part.

The rest of the room watches in silence.

Rebekah is the first one to speak again. "Lijah, you need to listen to what we are trying to tell you. You were duped. You trusted mom…No, I won't call them my parents anymore. Parents don't try to murder their children. They've been using you. You're an instrument in Mikael's attempt to hurt Nik. Even in death, they won't leave us alone." She leaned forward in her seat for emphasis.

Elijah sighed heavily. "You are all wrong. I'm not wet behind the ears. I'm not the fool you all believe. All I've done is try to bring us all together. Why can't you see that? Are you so far gone, you can no longer recognize when someone is trying to do something for you? Rebekah, your head is always in the clouds pining for things you can't have; you are always pandering to men for love even when they continuously disappoint you." He pins her with his eyes. She feels his words like he doused her with hot water. "Niklaus, you are a quick trigger and the rest of us have to constantly be watching our backs for your tantrums. You have the impulse control of a child. Kol, you never take anything seriously. Anything and everything is a joke to you and now you have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong and created this mess. The rest of you need to forgive me but this is a family matter and I won't have you in the middle of it." At the end of his tirade, his eyes shifted from one of his siblings to the next.

Klaus smirks but it's more like a sneer and Kol's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Well I, for one, am glad that condescending, holier than thou Elijah is not making an appearance tonight." Rebekah said sarcastically. "You know Lijah, that's the thing with you. Nik is a quick trigger, Kol's irresponsible, I'm a fool or how you put it once impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable. That's how you see us. Your arrogance is the reason you find yourself here. To you we are pet projects, eye sores bringing down the property value of your dignified persona. Yet, you are the first to run away from all of us, leave us. You don't show your face unless it has to do with the image you've been in love with for more than 1000 years. Your hope is renewed every 500 and yet, I'm the pathetic one." She paused surprised at her own words. Elijah's eyes were bulging out of his head and through the corner of her eye she could see Katherine's face losing all color. But she had gone too far and couldn't stop herself for continuing.

"You orchestrated Nik getting the wolf girl pregnant. You knew he loved Caroline. Everyone in the world knew. If you wanted him to have a family, how come you didn't try to make her a part of this instead of going that route? Don't get me wrong, I love Ze…I love my nephew but I hate how you made him happen, through betrayal in an alliance with people who hate his father and would have..." She stops and breathes. "You couldn't take the fact that Nik already loved someone. You didn't respect him or that. Instead, you had to choose your own way. These are things you have called him out on in the past, yet you do it as well because you think you are above being measured with the same stick you measure others. That's the arrogant, "_I'm above you" _attitude I'm talking about. This is also the reason why I can't give any value to what you are saying right now. Where were your unquestionable morals when you made this pact with the two people who we all swore never to ally ourselves with? Always and forever, right?" With that she lowered her head and looked at her lap.

Elijah was stunned. He had been at the other end of Niklaus' tirades but Rebekah ad never spoken to him like that.

Klaus slowly began to grin. "She makes a splendid general, doesn't she? She can be lethal with just words." He chortles then turns to Elijah.

"You know Lijah, one of those many times you stood on your pedestal and looked down upon me…" He chuckles. The sound of it like waves of sour misery sucking the air out of the room. "You touched my cheek and spoke of the hollow little life I live. This was at the same time I was pursuing Caroline. I have it on good authority everyone could see through my feelings for her. You, apparently, didn't care for that and decided to believe this nonsensical story your parents fed you. You were working with my dead enemies, plotting to give me something you seem to have no concept of. You spoke of being my brother and standing beside me. You convince me to give that girl a chance to live, to come here and build a life based on all the things we've always wanted. You made me believe. Yet, the whole time…"

He stands then unable to finish the sentence. He walks blindly until he finds himself behind the couch he was just sitting, directly behind Katherine. His hands were itching to reach and rip her throat out. He would have loved nothing better than to watch Elijah's eyes as he drank her dripping blood from his hands. The desire to give in echoed within him until the slight shift caught his eye. He saw the slight bounce in the aura of blonde curls next to her. He saw the fair hand reach over and grasp Katherine's. He stared at the movement and saw the light flex in her muscles indicating she was grasping that hand tightly.

He understood. He let the feeling take him for a moment. Caroline wasn't comforting Katherine. She was comforting him. She held the doppelganger's hand to protect him against himself. In essence, she was holding his hand, ensuring he kept his promise and preventing him from giving in and hurting his brother.

"You should have killed me Brother. Death would have been mercifully honest. I wouldn't have had to deal with what I feel here now." He says pointing to his heart, poking at his chest violently. "It's a burn so deep, it consumes me. It fuels a thirst to hurt you in the worst way. I want to destroy you in a manner I could've never dreamt of. I never want to see someone suffer the way I want to see you suffer right now."

Rebekah gasps both her hands immediately reach to cover her mouth as the horror floods her. Stefan squeezes her hand. Kol looks pale and Bonnie stands next to him. In the couch Katherine trembles while Caroline's eyes remain on Elijah while she processes Klaus' words. She has been watching his face and capturing his reactions to what his siblings are telling him. She sees his emotions as they roll over him but doesn't react.

"Why would I want to kill you Niklaus? You're my brother. I did all of this for you." Elijah says with feeling. Imploring his brother to believe him.

"You might as well have killed me. You left my body alive while murdering my hopes and feelings. How am I supposed to trust you again? How can I ever allow you around my son when you would have willingly handed him to the people who have no qualms killing him to get to me? How can I look at you the same knowing your part in the plot to turn him against me?"

Elijah's face lost all color. He shakes his head and begins to pace. In an effort to avoid Klaus' eyes, Elijah's eyes bump into Caroline's. All he finds there is a blank face. Something catches his eyes and he looks down to her hand still holding on to Katherine's, while her left hand lied on top of their enlaced hands. He had noticed the bands on Rebekah and Stefan.

His eyes return to look at his brother, who was also wearing one. Klaus' eyes darken and the signature smirk appears on his face. "Yes, brother. We wear family rings. They serve to remind us of who are the people in this world we can trust. None of them would try to have my own child destroy me."

"Are you insane? You don't know what you are saying. That was never going to happen. Is that what you really think?" He says to Klaus then turns to Kol and points. "Is that what you told him? It's not true." He shouted the last part. His eyes began to change. His eyes kept daring between people. He looked erratic as he ran his hands rapidly through his hair.

Katherine made a sound that had Caroline turning to look at her. The doppelganger turned pleading eyes to her. Caroline addressed Elijah for the first time. "Elijah, you need to listen to them. They're telling you the truth."

His eyes snap to her and there's a wild quality in them. "It's not true."

* * *

He turns his back on them all and walked to the fireplace that roared. For a minute thinking of their indulgent life. Vampires didn't need fire yet he stood there attracted by the heat, feeling that he needed it. He faced the mantel looking at the painting above it. He contemplated what they told him though he didn't want to believe, he needed to consider it. His attempt to bring his family together had backfired. He felt like he was losing them all. He began talking before he made the decision to tell them everything.

"I was traveling back to Pennsylvania to meet Katerina when I received the call from a witch I'm familiar with. She heard there was a New Orleans witch named Jane Anne Deveraux looking for me. I was warned about the secrecy of it so I traveled there in secret and met with her. She explained how she and her sister had made contact with our parents. There was a spell she did and I came face to face with them. Father explained how in death he had seen the error of his ways. He said he shouldn't have held you responsible for the sins of our mother. In the beginning I was skeptical but then he spoke about you retaking New Orleans and the possibility of continuing your bloodline." He pauses in contemplation.

Klaus scoffs "And you believed that? Your father never cared for me even before learning I was not his son."

"He seemed sincere. I didn't think he would have any reasons to lie to me. He was the one to tell me about Marcel and the control he holds over the witches. He was outraged that he seemed to have what should have been yours in the first place. He told me to help you fight for it. He spoke of how I would be the one to help you control your impulses. We are Originals, after all and should act as the founders of our race should." He said all of his as his voice was losing strength, as the words began to sound outlandish to him. His conviction began to waver. He looked down.

Klaus noticed and decided tear down the walls completely. He walks closer to Elijah causing the tension in the room to escalate. "How pathetic you are brother. You fell for him the way you fall for any doppelganger's soft words. You're not a God yet you see yourself as our savior."

"You take joy in humiliating me, Niklaus." Elijah's voice was flat but low.

"You humiliated yourself." Klaus said leaning closer to his ear. Then as if it was acid on his throat, he said through his teeth "Brother." With that he took back his seat next to Katherine.

* * *

The tense silent takes over the room. No one can figure out what to say. One of the hybrids walks in the room and nods at Klaus. He nods back then turns to his brother.

"Elijah, I took the liberty of inviting a friend of yours to join us tonight. It seems our guest has arrived. Come in." He calls in a too pleasant voice.

The hybrid signals to someone and Sophie walks in the room.

"Thank you for joining us. I won't take much of your time. I have a couple of questions for you." He says looking at her.

Sophie is taken aback by the pleasantries. She had figured out Klaus knew everything and had even tried to warn Elijah not to come here. "What do you want to know?"

"Why were you helping our parents do all of this?" He asked.

She was expecting the question. "I wanted to free the witches. I needed to get us all from under Marcel's thumb. They said they could help in and asked me to contact Elijah."

Klaus nodded. "Did you do the spell that aided in the conception of the child?"

"Yes, my sister and I were part of it. There was a witch working from the other side as well." She replies.

"Who?"

"I don't know but she's powerful." She says looking at Elijah. He nods.

"Did you know what the fate of the child would be?" He asked matter of fact, like he was asking the most ordinary thing.

She looked down. She wanted to lie but she couldn't. There was no use. He had already rendered her powerless somehow. She had not been able to use magic all day and then his hybrid showed up at her door. "Yes."

He nodded again without betraying any emotion. "What's the next step?"

She swallowed thickly. "We are awaiting another witch. They know the child is out of our control but this witch can still make what they want happen."

Caroline was the one that spoke this time. "What is what they really want?"

"They want to come back." She said in a small voice.

"Really? Not a family reunion and world peace?" Klaus asked mockingly as his eyes turn to Elijah who looked dumbfounded. He turns back to Sophie and asks "Can they come back?"

"They said the witch can do it." Sophie replied.

"They can." Bonnie confirms.

"You lied to me" Elijah accused Sophie.

"I just wanted to be free of Marcel." She replied her eyes full of tears.

"Who's the witch?" Klaus asked ignoring the exchange.

"I don't know." She said

He got up and approached her. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. All I know is he's on his way…the living doppelganger is here." She said her eyes dart to Katherine and back to Klaus.

His eyes catch Elijah as understanding dawns throughout the room.

"Silas" Kol announces through clenched teeth.

"Why does he want the dop…her?" Elijah asks.

"To bring the witch on the other side back. They were together. Her name is… " She answers.

"Quetsiyah" Stefan whispers, participating for the first time.

"Do they need you for what's happening next? Klaus asks Sophie.

"My sister and I did the first spell so the line to the living world opened so it will be a lot easier for me to be the witch to finish it. It will take them a lot longer if they don't have the doppelganger blood to seal it. He will need the human doppelganger to unite his blood and pull the other witch without repeating the sacrifice all over again." She says speaking fatly."

Klaus nods then smiles and without taking his eyes off her says. "Bonnie, sweetheart, I think it's time for you to deliver my three messages now."

Bonnie nods.

"What messages?" Sophie asks.

"Bonnie is going to tell Michael the war rages on by letting him know that his favorite son is back to sharing a bed with his worst enemy." Klaus says firmly without looking at his brother for approval. It's a command not a request. He then turns around to look at Katherine. "She will also tell him they need to find another way since the doppelganger no longer exists…"

He is cut off by the scream from Elijah who launches himself towards Katherine. Klaus quickly turns around and intercepts him knocking him to the ground. Elijah swings his fist but Klaus is expecting it and blocks it. Elijah quickly reacts by grabbing his other arm to prevent him from moving it. They struggle against each other until an unmistakable sound fills the room. It's a sound every vampire is familiar with. They spring apart to see Katherine slump against Caroline, falling dead on her lap, while Caroline's arm was still around her neck.

"No!" Elijah screams and tries to go back to the couch. Klaus keeps him from moving by holding him firm even after his brother's legs give out and he collapses on the floor.

Sophie looks in horror at Katherine's body and she begins to back away. Her eyes shine with the knowledge of what's coming.

Klaus smirks "Yes, love, I'm afraid Mikael will have to find himself another witch."

She didn't see Rebekah move but the Original waited until she turned before snapping her neck.

Klaus tipped Elijah's chin so he could look into his eyes. "And that brother is what you call hitting the send button."

* * *

**_That's all folks!_**

**_What do you think? _**


End file.
